Sea's Child
by Revenessa
Summary: Emma is the savior, her duty is to save them all and that includes Captain Hook. Her gesture will attract a great evil that was hidden, an evil that will require the effort of all Storybrook to save Henry. Discover the stories that are hidden in the pirate's past. AU. Captainswan, Neverland stories, romance and adventure. Many other characters involved.
1. Chapter 1: The Bate

**Sea's child**

**Rating: T**

Characters: Killian Jones/Captain Hook, Emma Swan, Mary Margaret/Snow White, various other Storybrooke characters, some tale/Disney characters adapted.

Emma is the savior, her duty is to save them all, and that includes Captain Hook. Her gesture will attract a great evil that was hidden, an evil that will require the effort of all to be destroyed.

**Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Princesscupcakes for betareading for me, without your help I had not dared to publish.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Bait**

|^|_**New York**_|^|

He realized Swan had left him again the same moment he opened his eyes, as she had done back in the beanstalk. She had left him handcuffed to a metallic think, but she had not taken his hook, so he found it too easy to free himself. He didn't know why he had not killed her; he could just do it so many times, and just get rid of the bloody blonde. But here he was, keeping the manacles in the inner pocket of his coat as if they were a gift and not some way to keep him away from her. "_Keep trying Swan_" he thought grinning to himself. He wasn't surprised of his ship missing; he always thought Swan would make a hell of a pirate. It took him just a couple of hours to choose a little sloop that seemed enough prepared to do such a trip. He knew it will be faster on a big ship, but he knew as well that he should leave the port unnoticed. So he waited till night and cast off, unseen as a ghost, at last he was a pirate.

* * *

)()()()( Few days later, **Storybrook**)()()()(

Emma was worried, Neal had told her that he had not found Hook back in New York, she wondered if he could manage to come back to Storybrooke, with no money and no ship. Why on earth was she thinking of him again? She wondered why he kept coming back on her mind, his stupid cocky smile and his hot blue eyes. At least she should check if he was back on his ship, no matter how much did she dislike the idea. He was her duty now, to keep him safe, and keep people safe from him. So she phoned Mary Margaret just to tell her she was coming home late. She made up some excuse, and Mary Margaret agreed to go to pick up Henry from Granny's where he was with Neal. Why did she lie, why Emma could not tell her own mother she was going to check Hooks ship, again? "_She would be concerned_" she told herself, and reached his keys from the desk drawer. And then she pushed Hooks scarf to the bottom so no one could see it by mistake.

Hook was staring at his desk, frowning, he was tired of the long return home. "_How did they manage to do such a mess?_" he thought. There were footprints all over the floor, they had messed all cabinets, and most of his clean clothes were out of his trunk, on the bed and scattered all over the floor as well as his books. He smiled "_Stupid Crocodile, he was looking for some antidote_". Despite there was none, the Crocodile had managed to get to Storybrooke at time, he has seen him walking with Belle that afternoon. "_You're a lucky Crocodile_" he thought and his smile turned a sad grin. Rumpelstiltskin was a murderer, someone who didn't deserve love or forgiveness, and there he was, with the women he loved. And he had only his Jolly Roger and all this mess, "_but I didn't deserve better_". He picked up some heavily embroidered handkerchiefs from the floor. Killian hated clutter. Order and cleanliness were one of the few things he kept from his mother, as well as remembering to always be a gentleman. He decided to go to the hold to drink some rum and then clean up and get some rest. But while leaving his quarters he kicked something metallic on the floor, his silver rum flask.

He picked it up and pulled the cap with his teeth and took a big gulp, he needed and deserved it. It tasted odd, too sweet. Suddenly fear overwhelmed him, and he poured the rest of the rum directly into the floor. A lovely little pink bright flower fell into the floor, filling the air with its lovely sweet essence. He remembered too well that flower, a Neverland one, the poison was not fast, at first he would just seem drunk and ill, but in a couple of days he would find a painful death surrounded of nightmares and fever. Maybe there was no antidote back in Neverland, but he had seen some miracles in the Hospital place when the carriage, or car, nearly killed him.

"_I have to move out of here_" he thought. The flower was slow to kill but fast to act, and he felt nearly unable to walk or speak but he still could think straight. He crawled across the floor, realizing that if he could not find help he would die here alone.

"_Who on this cursed town will be so mad of helping me_?" But despite his thoughts he kept going. As soon as he reached the main deck his skin was gray, and the chills began to alternate with fever pitches that clouded his mind and prevented him from moving forward. He remembered his mother, so beautiful under the moonlight He graved the ratlines with his hook and ran a leg on the other side of the railing. His mother took his right hand and pointed him another letter in the book; she was smiling so brightly, she was so beautiful despite the bruise on her cheek. He let his body fall into the dock with a loud thud and felt pain into his ribs. He looked to his side and saw his mother's golden curls shining in the moonlight.

Emma took a closer look to his pirate out of the blue, so she knelt beside him. His face was pale, and his respiration was too heavy.

"Hook? Are you hurt?" she took his chin to force him to look at her eyes, his skin was hot, too hot. To her surprise he smiled, but not in his usual cocky way, it was not an innuendo.

"Mum?" His voice was husky.

"You have fever! Hook, I'm taking you to the hospital, get up." His smile disappeared as she passed her arm under his shoulder in order to help him.

"I'm always glad to be in your company Swan. You must know someone has entered my ship." He looked at her, he need her to know before he lost his consciousness again. She was so close, their heads were almost together, and she was just there, holding him tight. He could just kiss her, "_she is damn beautiful_", he thought. But then an ill thought passed as a bolt through his head. He couldn't risk himself in falling in love again, and losing her. I'm poisoned he tried to say, but could not.

Emma looked at Hooks eyes for a couple of seconds cause he had said something, his gaze was so intense, as it would be in a man in love, a man about to kiss his beloved, a man about to kiss her. "_If he dares to kiss me I'm leaving him right there_" she thought. She looked away, ashamed, "_He must be drunk, calling me mum_", but she could not help wondering how a pirate kiss would taste. The car was just ten meters away now, and then he collapsed into her arms and both fell down to their knees.

"Hook, come on you are too heavy, damn pirate" He opened his eyes. They were cloudy as if there were spider webs on them.

"I can't go back to the ship" his eyes were wet, full of tears but he was not crying. Emma's heart froze.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital, just a couple of steps more, I can't do it alone" She felt his hand on her waist, and then his hook on her back, he was shaking.

"Please help me! I don't want to return to the ship, the Captain is trying to..." Emma pushed him from her and stared at him, he seemed so afraid and ashamed. She realized he was dreaming.

"No one will hurt you." She patted his back slowly "Get up and we will go to a save place."

"I can't kill him!" He was looking at her with cloudy eyes; he was listening to someone that was not there. "Ok, I can do that."

Suddenly he stood up and Emma helped him reach the car.

At last Emma had managed to carry Hook to her bug. It was more difficult than she expected, but at last she convinced him to stay in the back seat. She was in a hurry so she twisted his hook with one hand to plug it out, and put it in her leather jacket pocket, she tightened the seat belt around his legs, and then she entered the back of the car to secure the other seat belt around his chest. He opened his eyes a little and a slight grin appeared as he felt her body on him.

"This's not fair play, Emma." he purred at her ear. Emma looked up at his face, but he was livid again. Would he hd noticed her trembling in response to his words? "_Hope he doesn't_" She said to herself.

She drove as fast as she could, at last he was in her town now. He was her duty now. Now he was saying her damn name again and again. Crazy, drunk, ill, mad pirate.

"Swan... Swan!" He screamed now at the top of his voice, he was angry. She could not keep her thoughts away of the day she left him in the beanstalk. The real reason she had left him up there.

Emma didn't understand what was happening, she was sure he was ill, and drunk, but ill, never the less. Maybe he had get infected in the city, sure this world illness weren't the same than the other world ones. "_Maybe he's like a fragile kid there_", that idea made her feel anguish, so she pushed it aside, cause there were no reason for her to feel such a thing for him.

Emma parked her bug in front of the hospital and went in to get some help.

Hook looked at the empty driver car seat and wondered if she had abandoned him again.

"_At last he isn't shouting my name now_", thought she while she waited for Dr. Whale to come. Ultimately Hook had fainted, and it seemed he could not breathe easily. Dr. Whale and a black haired beautiful nurse entered the room.

"What happen to him now? Another car?"

"He's having strong and vivid nightmares, and fever." Said Emma "I think he became infected in the city"

The nurse approached the pirate with a thermometer; suddenly Hook opened his eyes, and hit the nurse's hands, sat in the bed and began to scream at her as if the poor women were some kind of demon. As Emma and Dr. Wale held him, the scared nurse began to move her arms in a pattern, looking rater angry.

"No, he isn't just drunk, he's very hot. We need a contain bed here."

In response the nurse moved her hands again and left. It took Hook about ten seconds to calm down, and then he looked at her.

"Your chicks are red, ye look beautiful love" Emma rolled her eyes. And he smiled at her.

The nurse took five minutes to bring them the bed; a pair of stretcher bearers helped them to move Hook from one bed to the other. Then the nurse took some blood samples. Dr. Wale explored him quickly now he had fainted again.

"Seems an infection, but I don't know the source. We will try with broad-spectrum antibiotics and antipyretics. But I can't promise anything."

The nurse spoke again in sign language.

"You know no one can leave town." Said Dr. Whale shaking his head while he took Hooks pulse.

"I can" said Emma while unconsciously took away a lock of wet hair from Killian forehead "What's need to be done?"

"Nothing sheriff Swan, she just proposed to take a blood sample to the city hospital in order to find out what happens. But there's no need, we have a lab here too, not as complete but we will do as we have ever done. You can leave now Miss Godlion, take the samples to the lab." The nurse nodded and left.

* * *

~~~~Long time ago in a big port city of the **Enchanted Forest**~~~~

It was dark night when Sinbad was about to go to sleep, despite being 50 years old he still looked healthy and younger than many of his age. His hair was still as black as his eyes, and his skin was gold and thick for the long hours spend in the sea. He was no more a sailor; he was a rich merchant who lived wealthy and happy surrounded by his family. He stood near the front door for a second, listening to the people who rushed back from their work on the shores to the suburbs. There were people talking outside his door, he thought he heard his own name.

"Ok, you damn lad. You're right. But tonight we're having fun at Hila's." A rough male voice said.

"You know I've no money to spend, a matter of fact I'm sleeping in the bloody street tonight" Said a young men voice sounding both ashamed and tired.

"Holy shit Sinbad!"

"_So the boy was called Sinbad too!_" thought Sinbad the Sailor.

"You have been working, carrying these fucking goods all week! No money yet!?"

"I know" said the young voice sadly "It's just I don't get money till morning... that's the reason I'm complaining... no matter how hard I work, I will be ALWAYS a poor and miserable guy."

Sinbad caressed his money bag under his embroidered tunic; it couldn't harm him if he just had a little chit chat with the boy. So he opened the door and glanced at the bench. A tall big man was standing in front of a thin boy, dark hair and white skin, too pale to be considered healthy. The boy stood up when the door opened and looked at him. His eyes were blue, deep and innocent, clear and pure as the ocean.

"Who's Sinbad?" Asked Sinbad the Sailor, in a deep voice.

"Me" the boy looked at him with surprise, but then bowed "Sinbad the Porter, at your service."

"Come in lad, I wanna talk to you."

The tall thin boy entered.

"_About sixteen_" he thought, "_And it seems that he is used to taking orders_".

"Sit down" He commanded, smiling at the confused look in the boys eyes. "I'm glad you are handsome," the confused look was now a worried one as the lad followed him closing the main door "I wouldn't like someone named after me to be less than you are" He sit in front of him and relaxed "My name is Sinbad the Sailor" He saw relieve on the boys eyes as a bright smile appeared in his face. "I casually listened to your complaints, and maybe I can tell you a story, my story, to help you."

The boy nodded and smiled. He had told this very story so many times than now it went out easily as a bedtime story. But he enjoyed so much telling it over and over again, despite his own children weren't interested any more.

"I was young, about your age when my parents died. I was a wealthy young lad, unlike you, but the money is so easily spent." At this point he gasped and glanced at the young boy in order to see if he had got his attention. And yes, he had it; the boy was leaning forwards a little.

"So I decided to go on board into a magnificent ship in order to repair my fortune. The captain of the ship appeared to be an asshole because he got lost in a record time; the crew was starving and angry. We thought we were high and dry and the word mutiny spread around the crew. But then we saw an island." He looked at the boy again seeing the amusement in his young blue eyes "We set ashore the island, there was plenty of food and the men decided to make a campfire. And the island, full of trees, plants and animals, proved to be a gigantic sleeping whale. Awakened by the fire, the whale that had not moved in ages dived into the depths, and took the ship and most men with it." The boy had both hands clutched at the bench now "So, there was I, little lad, alone in the middle of the ocean saved from drown only for a rotted tree. At last after a long time I fell asleep, just to wake up washed ashore on a densely wooded island. I was starving at that point so I decided to explore the island, I walked along a beach that seemed endless, and as seemed the woods, until I come across one of the king's child. The boy was trying to get loose from a dark hair mermaid, one of the ugliest ones I've never seen" he added shaking his head, and watching how the boy smiled.

"She was trying to drown the poor boy, I got my sword and cut one of the mermaid's tentacles" The lad opened his eyes and began to ask a question, but he stopped him easily "I was surprised as you're now, but she was not just an usual mermaid, she was, as I discovered later, the powerful Sea Witch, a witch that could enchant you just with her lovely voice. But I was well aware of the dangers of the siren songs, so as she started her song I hit her again. With a second thrust, trying to cut off her head, I cut a silver chain around her neck, and then her voice once beautiful, frightening but lovely, was horrible, so rude and unpleasant that she left the beach, trying to hide from her own voice." He sat down again, realizing that he had risen to simulate the battle gestures. The boy seemed relieved. "I still keep the little seashell and the chain" he smiled "then the young prince brought me to his father. The king was so happy to see his little boy that in return gave me rich presents and made one of his best ships to take me home. Here in this same city I sold these presents for a great profit." He sighed

"So..." Sinbad the Sailor said with a smile while counting some gold coins. "If you wanna learn from my second trip you have to come here tomorrow, same time." He gave the young porter a gift of a hundred gold pieces. "Remember, if you wanna more of them come tomorrow."

"I can't take them!"

"You're a good listener, you earn them" He stood and opened the door "Don't waste them!"

"Oh! No my Lord! I'm not stupid!"

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Next one will be called Just lay a lie...**


	2. Chapter 2: Just lay a lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Chapter 02: Just lay a lie**

* * *

)()()()( **Storybrook**)()()()(

Dr. Whale was disappointed, despite his many attempts to make the Jones stable the fever was still there. And that was not the worst part, the nightmares had just escalated into hallucinations, the endless meaningless chatter of his patient was almost unbearable. Whale decided it was his time to rest. "_I've done everything I could_" said to himself Dr. Whale. The nurse had just injected a second dose of tranquilizers, and they needed about ten minutes to take effect. Hook had both legs attached to the bed as well as his only hand and the sheriff was taking care of the stump. So Whale decided he was no longer needed there.

"Swan" Said Hook in a croaky voice.

"I'm here Captain" Said her rolling her eyes as she had done last hundred times when a salacious grin appeared in the pirate's face.

"There are other patients in this hospital Sheriff Swan" Whale exploded at last, resting against the door frame, ready to leave. He was wasting his sleep time "I need to check them, besides there's nothing I can do for him. If I don't know the source of the problem... I will check the analysis when they're ready. Until then..."

"Okay, go if you must" said her as Dr. Whale leaved the room yawning.

She looked at Hook, who muttered, he was speaking to someone. She had to draw near him in order to listen properly. What on earth was he dreaming about?

"Don't leave me please... I know you will not come back..." prudently she approached a bit more, resting her hand on his chest "Take your hands from me, takeyourhandsfromme, don't touch me, DON'T TOUCH ME" She moved away quickly.

"Killian, It's me, Emma, Emma Swan" She said his name reluctantly, she had never said it before, at last aloud.

"Emma?" He tried to take her hand, but the straps that tied him to the bed stopped him, his blue eyes meet hers, and there were not blurry, as if he really was there "Someone put a flower, magic poison, in my flask"

"Poison? Who? Do you know the antidote?" She held his stump as what seemed a seizure took his body. It took him several minutes to calm down his breath.

"Swan" He moaned her name, closed his eyes a bit in a lusty way and his grin appeared "this is a tricky spot love" she realized her hands were on his stump, not just holding it down, but caressing it, she dropped it on the bedsheets. His smile faded.

And then he was lost again. Emma suppressed a curse. His eyes were blurry and his endless mutters resumed. But now she knew that he had been poisoned, with magic, and now she knew who had poisoned him, it couldn't be in any other way.

Emma reached into the pocket of his leather jacket to grab the phone and call home. Her fingers found the hook and a silly thought crossed her mind. "_Magic poison… like the apple curse?_" Emma looked down at the pirate. He was ashy and shivering. "_Perhaps a true love's kiss can heal him._"

Emma looked again at the Captain. She didn't love him, but she felt physically attracted to him, though it was a fact that she would never accept, "_perhaps it's enough_". Emma pinched Hook's stump, he did not flinch. She looked around to make sure nobody was there. "_I must be going completely insane_." But after all, what harm could do a little kiss? It wouldn't be a passionate kiss. With Henry it had not been necessary, and Emma had broken a powerful curse. Ultimately, if the kiss worked Hook was sedated, so he wouldn't notice. "_If the kiss works, he's my true love_." Said her own voice in a very Mary Margaret tone. "_No, Henry is my son and the kiss worked_". She took a deep breath, approached the pirate and kissed him. As Emma's lips brushed against Killian something happened. Emma immediately realized the energy emanating from that contact, the same energy she felt last time, so she kept the kiss, a simple and light pressure. When she ceased to feel the magic she pulled away. The Captain's skin shone for a few seconds, some dark cracks appeared on it and something broke with a crash.

)()()()()()()()(

Mr. Gold was sitting on the kitchen near Bae, they were discussing about Henry, when a sudden energy pulse came through the room.

"What's that?" Bae asked.

"Someone broke a curse" Rumpelstiltskin answered.

Regina closed her eyes when a sudden energy beam disturbed her magic aura, it has the sweet stickiness of a true love kiss breaking a curse, a dark one, she shook her head and focused again in her magic book.

Blue was sleeping and the energy of a breaking blessing made her eyes flew open. She know it was nearly impossible, a blessing couldn't be removed or broken, they had need a very powerful magic to undo her work. "Who had dared to break one of my blessings?" Reul Ghorm felt a tear running down her cheek; she surely wasn't going to sleep that night wandering who was the poor soul who had been deprived from her gift.

)()()()()()()()(

Emma waited. But nothing happened, Killian was still feverish and gray, still shaking and mumbling. Her true love was dying. "_Calm down Emma, take a deep breath_" That is why she felt this way? Anxiety, fear, grief ... pain. That is why she left him with the giant, because she did not understand why she trusted him. Because she knew that she could not trust a man, much less a pirate. "_Maybe is just some magic within you. Not true love, just a breaking-curses magic_" Now it was David's voice. Emma decided she was really crazy. That's why she had accepted to go to New York with Gold. No. There was no possibility that it was true love, she had spent nearly no time with the pirate. "_Your father and I felt in love just in a day_" Said Mary Margaret in her head. Emma buried his head in his hands, feeling lost, odd and ashamed. True love or not, the kiss had not worked. "_But a curse has been broken_."

Emma forgot everything when Hook gave another seizure. She was the savior and had a life in her hands. She should get an antidote, magical or not. "_Come to think, a magical poison isn't the same than a curse_" Maybe that's why the kiss hadn't worked. Emma realized it did not matter. She didn't think Hook last long.

Dr. Whale was already down the hall when nurse Godlion handed him the blood test results. Results that do not kept awake anything particular, but that somehow were familiar. He looked at the nurse's oversized blue eyes. Whale was about to ask if the analysis were those of Hook when he heard Captain screams. So he returned the papers to the nurse and, after giving her instructions to repeat the analysis as soon as possible, he returned to the patient's room. Emma was on the phone, and the pirate was calm, so Whale waited at the doorway.

Emma dialed David's number, who took a while to answer the phone.

"Emma? What time is it?" His voice was sleepy. Emma could hear Mary Margaret saying something about Henry.

"Is Henry okay?" Emma sat on Hooks bed.

"Yes, he's in his bed now, where are you? Are you in trouble? Do you need any help?" Emma closed her eyes for a second in honor of David, her overprotective father.

"I'm at the hospital. I'm fine. Captain Hook has been poisoned."

"What?"

"He just told me. And no, he's not lying." Emma run her hands through her hair.

"It must have been Rumpelstiltskin."

"Who else could be? By the way, can you come here and take a look on him, while I interrogate Mr. Gold?" Emma prayed that his father accepted without further question.

"Emma, he's a pirate, he attacked Gold back in New York, and luckily he didn't hurt you too" Said Mary Margaret. Emma rolled her eyes; both her overprotective parents were at phone now.

"We can't let him die, and someone must keep an eye on him" Emma didn't want to leave him alone in his nightmares, but she really needed to talk to Gold. "Someone can try to finish him off, is my ... our duty to protect him."

"Ok, I'm heading to the Hospital now" said David's in a resigned tone "but I think it's a waste of time, if Rumpel… Mr. Gold want him death he will die." Emma pressed her lips until they formed a thin line.

"Hook deserves it; he has been looking for it" Said Mary Margaret in an admonitory way "You should better stay away from crossfire."

"Hook deserves a second opportunity too!" Emma gritted her teeth and lowered her voice "I will not let Gold take him..." "_from me_". The last word never escaped her mind; Emma ended the call realizing what she almost said and wondering why on earth she thought that. She looked at Hook's face searching for any sing of him listening. But he was still, breathing heavy, recovering from the seizure. Emma heard a forced cough.

Whale tried to hide from Emma his bewilderment and astonishment. But he could not help but looking to the sheriff with some curiosity. "_Why the pirate is so important for her_?" She seemed eager to go after Mr. Gold.

"I will take a look on him till Charming arrives" Emma nodded got up and walked around the bed in a hurry, Whale grabbed her by her leather jacket to add "I don't think Mr. Gold poisoned Hook, he can kill him just like that" he snapped his fingers "Hook must have more enemies than you realize." He sighed "Or just could be delirious."

Emma didn't answer, just pushed his hand to free herself and walk away.

Killian could not believe his ears. Emma thought he deserved a second chance. He was evil, a pirate, vindictive, a thief, a murderer. Every time he had tried to do something good, not selfish, everything had been a disaster. He was only good as a pirate. Even in Neverland everything was disastrous, so many lives lost... He felt an acute pain in his chest, now at the end of his days, after living a life of battles and struggles, lost and unsatisfied revenge he had found someone who believed in him. Milah was fascinated by him, his lifestyle, his iniquity, all the things that made him a pirate, for all those things he secretly hated. With a resigned smile he recalled Belle's words: "_I still see good in him_". But he was not as lucky as the Crocodile, he was going to die. "_Whatever you think Swan, I will skin the crocodile_". And then he would let the people in that damn city do to him what they wanted. He, Killian Jones would have no reason to live left.

* * *

~~~~Long time ago in a big port city of the **Enchanted Forest**~~~~

Sinbad smiled at the seeing of the young boy resting his back at his doorway. The lad was much paler than the last night, purple marks under his eyes.

"Come on, lad, I've stories to tell, and you've stories to listen at" the boy grinned at him.

So there were them again, he thought the boy was really handsome, dark hair, intelligent blue eyes, thin but slender, elegant and calculated movements. Maybe he would be a good husband one day, maybe one good husband to one of his daughters. He asked one of his servants to serve some food and wine to the boy.

"As I said, I was rich again and somehow I become a Merchant, and as you know, not much merchants own a ship, as I do" he was proud of it, "but when I saw the same ship" he pointed a finger to the boy, who retreated in his chair "the same ship that I saw sink in my first trip, I couldn't not help but buying it! The same ship I own now" the boy smiled, he seemed to like ships too "but as soon as I climb up the deck I grew a restless traveling ache, so at last I went on my second trip." he stopped to see how the boy had relaxed. "We decided make a stop in one small island that happened to be in our way. I can't remember how, but I get terribly drunk, so I got up next morning to see that my own men had abandoned me. Or so I thought at first. Hours later, the waves began to drag the remains of my crew and ship to the beach." He stopped the boy from speaking, Sinbad loved to explain his beloved ship oddities. "My beautiful ship is priceless, she's made of magic wood, she is so special, she is magical. My ship is attached to me cause I show her love and respect. When she sinks, when she is lost in the ocean, she is stolen or sold, she always returns to me. Waiting at the port where her owner last embarked. I've seen it about five times." Sinbad thought he saw how the boy raised an eyebrow in mockery, but then the lad's face was full of pure excitement at the idea of a magic ship. "Back to my second trip again, lad." The boy settled back in the chair "Apart from the abandoned shore and a couple of old rotten wood buildings there was nothing else in the island" he loved so much this part "except for giant bird's nests, containing eggs. I waited during days until a giant bird arrived, and I decided to attach myself to the bird, it transported me to a shiny valley full of diamonds" the boy smiled again "but... there were giant snakes too!"

Every night for seven days Sinbad told his stories to the young boy, who listened happy every word he said. His diamond trips, the way he married to a princes who died and how he was buried alive with her corpse, the day he met his actual wife... till he explained the seventh and last of his trips. Then he gave the boy the last 100 golden coins and said goodbye.

Sinbad had a plan in mind, if the boy had success in life, now that he had some money to start from, he would introduce him to his daughters.

Cause of his thoughts he was very surprised, and disappointed, when on the eighth night a servant told him the lad was waiting for him at the door.

"What do you want? Have you already wasted my money lad" The boy was wearing black leather pants, a white plunging neck shirt and a black short leather jacket. He was so disappointed the lad had wasted his opportunity.

"No!" The lad said "I need help, Master" The boy looked at him with sheepish eyes.

"There's no more money for you kid" Sinbad tried to close the door, but the kid put his foot in the doorway.

"I need no money!" The boy begged seeming truly sincere.

"What do you want? Speak." He ordered running a hand through his hair.

"Look" The boy said in a happy voice "I've bought a cart to carry my goods, a horse, and I've bought 40 oil vases too, in order to take them to the market uptown and sell them, but I realized that I don't know where to keep them this night." The boy smiled with embarrassment "Can I keep them here, safe inside your courtyard, Master? I will get them tomorrow morning."

Sinbad chuckled, at last he was not wrong whit the lad.

"Come in lad, my servants will take your cart in, now you must explain me why on earth are you dressed in such a funny way."

"I look older" Sinbad smiled, rather than older, those colorless clothes made him look "_pale and spooky_", he thought while guiding him inside the house.

* * *

)()()()( **Storybrook**)()()()(

Snow felt ashamed. She disliked the pirate from the first moment she saw him. But in her heart she now she was being selfish. The pirate indeed deserved a second chance. "_Will my heart turn completely black?_"

Charming put on his jacket and leaned in to kiss her goodbye, but frowned at her sad smile.

"What happens?" He sat on the bed again and hugged her.

"I don't like Hook, he's a pirate, cooky and selfish, I don't like him near Emma." If she hadn't had her face buried on Charming chest she could not miss the knowing smile on his husband face" I shouldn't allow her to go up the beanstalk with him."

"But he never hurt Emma, they got the compass and we're together again."

"I would kill him if he had dared to hurt Emma." She regretted her words the same moment they left her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean it, is just, I don't want Emma to make ties with him, she already has protected Hook too many times."

"Snow, I understand. But he's not going to steal Emma from us, she's old enough. She's not interested in him." He trailed his fingers in her silky short hair "She's just as you and me. Emma cannot let anyone get hurt, she's a heroine." He cupped her cheeks with his hands and made her look at his eyes. "If he tries to touch one of Emma's hairs I'll punch him."

"I love you" Snow said with a smile.

"I love you too" He kissed Snow with love and stood up smiling, bowed and kissed her hand in a very prince way.

Mary Margaret was not as calm as she seemed the moment David leaved the apartment. Deep inside her she felt... she knew that Emma was interested in Hook. She couldn't forget the look of Emma's eyes after she came down the beanstalk and she could not put aside the look in Emma's eyes when Hook left them trapped on Rumpelstiltskin cage.

* * *

**Next chapter will be called The Sea Witch. By the way... do you know who was lying in this chapter?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sea Witch

I do not own Once Upon a Time. Oh! I borrowed some Disney's sentences but sadly I do not own Disney.

As Mr. Gold / Rumple is one of my favourites Tv characters... it had to be in my fic too.

**Chapter 03: The Sea Witch**

* * *

)()()()( **Storybrook**)()()()(

Emma knocked at Gold's door; she was going to get the antidote beating Mr Gold to death if necessary. But it was Neal who opened the door.

"Emma…" He was making his _calm down_ face.

"Where's Gold?" Cut Emma, and Neal raised an eyebrow. Emma blinked twice, it was late now, and she didn't expected Neal to be here. She tried to go into the house, feeling her anger grow when he didn't let her in.

"Emma calm down."

Mr. Gold appeared from behind and rested his weight on his cane, a smile appeared in his face, if the cold gesture could be called smile, as if he already expected her coming.

"Mr. Gold we need to talk!" Mr. Gold raised a hand.

"Dr. Whale phoned me, I know you think I poisoned Hook, but I can assure you dearie…" he lend forwards pushing Neal from his way to face Emma, stopping just a few inches from her, a strange grin in his face. Emma guessed that was his famous Rumpelstiltskin's face "…that if I wanted to kill him, he would be dead right now…" he tilted his head in a frightening way. Emma nearly took a step backwards, but she was too angry "…and if you dare to ask for my help, even a deal; I tell you, you will get NONE." And then he slammed the door in her face with a giggle.

Emma stared at the closed door just a few seconds. Then hurried into her bug; she had seen truth in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes, so she didn't know who could have poisoned Hook. Maybe Dr. Whale was right, he was just delirious or had other enemies. Emma was driving to the hospital trying to figure out a way to heal Hook. Maybe there was no antidote. But she could think of nothing but sitting next to him and wait. Maybe the kiss had worked and he was being a pain in the ass to the nurses now.

The hospital was virtually deserted. Apart from the receptionist and the guard on the night shift Emma saw no one. Until she turned a corner to bump into the dark-haired nurse who had attended Hook few hours earlier.

"I'm sorry" The nurse smiled. "Is he recovering?" The nurse looked at her feet, and then shook her head. Emma remembered then that this nurse had proposed to take Hook's blood samples to Boston. "Excuse me; do you remember that you proposed to Dr. Whale to take the blood samples..." The nurse nodded looking at her with her big baby blue eyes "It would be still… yet possible?" She nodded again and gestured Emma to follow her.

They went down a couple of flights of stairs to what looked like the basement. There, behind a door, on which hung the sign "no entry to non-authorized personnel", was small laboratory. Apparently the Hospital had only four old analysis machines, a couple of fridges, two microscopes, a table with what looked like a child laboratory, a computer and a printer.

The nurse crouched and took a small cooler box from a closet. Then took three blood samples from within one of the fridges and placed them in the cooler box. Then she sat down at the desk and turned on the computer screen. In it appeared an article that about the recruitment of a famous Russian doctor on the General Hospital in Boston. Emma read it: "_The young talent has two medic specialties, hematology and clinical analysis. Урсула Морева is known in Asia for her discovery of the antidote to the poison of the fugu fish. In Europe she's also known for the valuable help she provided last year after the mass poisoning case due to toxic water discharge in the river Volga…_"

The article went on listing the findings and investigations that the woman had been doing the past ten years. Emma thought that maybe that woman was her only solution "_or it's a waste of time_". She could call Blue in the morning and ask for her advice, it was what Mary Margaret always did. Emma frowned.

"I know it's an odd question, but do you think that doctor can help us?" The nurse stood up and nodded, by her face Emma could tell she was pretty sure. "It's no usual poison, Hook… I mean Mr. Jones said it's magic poison." Emma waited for her response, but the nurse gave her a stack of papers. And then after writing something handed her a final paper on which was written: "_If she can't heal him, no one can, I'm completely sure your trip won't be in vain. You must go to the General Hospital in Boston, submit the documentation that I have given you now and ask to speak with the Dr. Морева. Do NOT give samples to anyone else. Good luck_."

"Thanks"

Emma returned to the car and set off without a second thought, she need to keep moving. Boston was four hours away. She decided to put on the radio to avoid any thoughts. The last thing she needed was her imaginary parents arguing in her mind or she thinking in the kiss. "_I must forget it_". Emma drove as fast as he could, despite it surely the four hours would became five.

During the breakfast Snow was forced to explain every little detail about all the poisoned Hook issue to Henry. She had expected that her husband or her Emma had returned home before the school time. But time was close and she knew nothing of neither of them. Charming had answered the call, but he said that Emma was not in the hospital. Despite her many attempts to communicate with her daughter, Snow had not succeeded. At last Snow had decided to make a visit to pawnshop with Henry. Rumpelstiltskin and his son were in there, so Henry enjoyed a little talking with his father while she spoke to .

Mr. Gold said that he had spoken with Emma past midnight, about three in the morning. Also he made clear that he hadn't poisoned the pirate, he preferred Hook to continue living his pitiful existence.

It was school day and Henry and she went to school at their usual time. Snow waited until the mid-morning playtime to play a visit to her husband, so she could leave Henry at school. First of all Snow hurried towards Granny's to pick some tea to go.

"I thought you'd come earlier." Red said sadly. "If I knew you were going to wait until playtime, I would have gone to bring Charming and Whale something to eat earlier."

"How do you know Charming's at the hospital?" Snow asked surprised when Ruby placed two little cardboard boxes in front of her.

"Dr. Whale phone me early this morning, he just wanted tea and a cupcake" Snow could swear Red was hiding something. "… you know, hospital coffee is disgusting, and vending machine food is even worse. So I told him you could carry his breakfast too." Red came out from behind the counter and took off his apron "I'll go with you. GRANNY! I'm out to delivery! I'm back in half an hour!"

Snow took her friend's arm with a big smile and prepared herself for the battle.

"Lately Whale calls you very often, do him?"

* * *

|^|_**Boston**_|^|

When she reached the city Emma found the typical morning car jam. She was pissed, nervous and worried; Hook was gravely ill when she left. "_I'm doing this for nothing_." She should have stayed with him. The sheriff pushed that thought away and entered the Hospital, carrying the cooler in one hand and in the other the documents. At first no one seemed to be able to help her, showing her badge and saying the words "on official sheriff business" changed the general mood and everyone helped her willingly. Apparently Dr. Морева wasn't in the Hospital yet. She would have to wait a couple of hours. So Emma went to the cafeteria. She had not slept in all night; she needed a good strong coffee.

* * *

)()()()(**Storybrook**)()()()(

Snow opened the door and glanced in. Charming was sleeping in a chair near the bed, with his sword on his knees, and resting his head on a pillow on the wall, snoring noisily. In the bed, the pirate moved his head from side to side like a small lizard, with his mouth open, breathing fast but lightly, covered in sweat. He was in pain but his eyes were closed. Snow coughed and his husband sat up straight, his hand flew to the hilt of the sword ready to strike. A wide smile appeared in his face as he saw Snow in the doorway.

"Where's Emma?"

"Don't know, she doesn't answer the calls"

"Have you spoken to Rump… Gold?"

"Yep, Gold says he's innocent, he saw Emma this early morning, he seems the last one to speak with her" Charming looked worried. His eyes went from the pirate to Snow. She tried to calm down her husband. "I'm sure she is okay, I've brought breakfast for you."

"Can you watch the pirate one moment?"

"Sure."

Charming kissed Snow and leaved, closing the door behind him.

Hook had fainted and now seemed quite calm. She had no doubt Emma liked the pirate, and that thought was gnawing her mind, he was so evil and dangerous for her little girl. "_I wish Hook had never found a way to get to this land. If only he died._"

Mary Margaret picked up the pillow that Charming had been using, and placed it on Hooks face, both of her hands pressing it against him as hard as she could. A memory slashed into Snow's mind: a pirate figurine near Emma's crib. And then she realized what she was doing. She threw the pillow aside. Hook gasped for dear air, but didn't wake up. Snow took a step backwards just as Charming entered the room looking worried. Complaining about no one knowing where Emma was.

Snow put on his best mask of innocence and gave her husband a quick kiss. She returned to school, where she gave her children some craft tasks they could manage by themselves, allowing her to leave them alone for an hour. Time she devoted to mourn in the bathroom, crying and sobbing, trying to find a way to tell Charming that she had made a murder attempt.

* * *

|^|_**Boston**_|^|

It was not until noon that a young nurse appeared looking for Emma. Dr. Морева had arrived and was waiting Emma at her lab. The lab was big and spotless, full of machines and computers, like something out of a science fiction movie. Emma stood at the doorway, staring at the doctor's back. She was very young, tall and slim; her hair was dark brown and was tied up in a messy bun. Despite the doctor wore black pumps a black skirt and a white lab coat, Emma thought she seemed more an ad actress than a doctor. The women turned around smiling, her smile was too big for her face, but despite it she was beautiful. Her big brown eyes scanned Emma from top to bottom and for Emma's surprise the doctor smile grew wider.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways it's _rrude_." Emma walked into the room "One _might_ question your upbringing." The young women walked towards Emma in a too much feminine way and offered her hand and a big smile "I'm Dr. Moreva I am told that you have come on official business." Emma blinked twice; her voice was so wonderful that she was almost paralyzed.

"Yes, I'm sheriff Swan." Emma hesitated, but shook hands with her. That woman awoke a feeling of distrust inside Emma. Despite her beautiful face and her melodious voice, she had something disturbing in her, her smile.

"Let's sit down, sweet, now you're going to explain me everything about that man of yours, the poisoned one" Emma decided that the women could not be trusted, she smiled too much, and lied? How could someone lie just asking a simple question? "_Oh god! I need to sleep_." Emma shook her head and focused in the question.

The doctor listened patiently to the explanations of the sheriff, interrupting her now and then to ask for more specific information, grinning and wincing. After listening carefully to Emma the doctor took the samples, opened one of them and sniffed. Emma raised an eyebrow; this was the last think she expected. The doctor stood up and turned away from Emma.

"Will you wait outside, little child?" Asked her in singsong voice. "I need to analyze it."

"Do you think there's some hope, will you find a cure?"

"Indeed" Said the women.

Emma leaved the lab and sat on an uncomfortable bench in the hallway. Emma rested her head on the wall, and decided to browse the papers in order to keep her thoughts from more disturbing pathways. The papers consisted of documents and certificates. While in some specified who she was, in the others were general data about Hook. Weight, age, height, profession... Emma smiled at that point. "_So you're officially a sailor not a captain._" There was a medical report of his stay in the hospital after the car accident. When at last she got bored of reading medical nonsense, she picked up the phone to call David but her phone was dead. Mary Margaret and David would be searching for her like madmen. She signed and rested her head in the wall again, she was about to fall sleep on the bench. Emma checked the clock, three in the afternoon.

* * *

~~~~Long time ago in a big port city of the **Enchanted Forest**~~~~

Sinbad feel something wrong, very wrong, he felt it in the air, it was... well, salty, more than usual. He could not sleep. And then he heard noises, and some muttered gasps. He wake up and took his sword ready to strike, but what he sow just outside his room, in the inner courtyard was too much for him to understand. He saw men, pirates carrying around his own goods, filling the oil vases with gold, diamonds and less valuable stuff, not just a couple of pirates, an entire crew. He just stood paralyzed in shock. Sinbad felt a sword pressing his back. He dropped his sword, and the man at his back pushed it aside with his boot. And then he faced him.

"Sinbad?" He could not understand what on earth the lad was doing here with those scums.

"My name's Killian, Killian Jones, Captain Jones to ye now."

"I can't understand..." Then Sinbad realized that the boy had tricked him. "You, scallywag! Damn lad! It was all a plot to plunder me!" He tried to took the lad cutlass, but he was too slow and the boy too fast. There was no innocence in those blue eyes any more, just cold fire. "_Bloody boy_" thought Sinbad when the lad pressed the cutlass into his throat and rose an eyebrow as a warning.

A man approached, the same tall man that has been with the lad a week ago.

"We can't find it Captain. The bloody hell seashell isn't there"

"He will tell us, will you" The grin was horrible in his handsome and young face. "Where's the Sea Witch pendant?"

"Why are you doing this?" He felt he sword cutting his flesh "My wife wears it, don't hurt her please."

The tall man entered the room thought the curtains and a minute later throw a bloody silver chain and seashell into his Captain hands.

"I cut her throat, easier that way" Said the man with a crooked smile. Then he cleaned the sable on Sinbad's pants, cutting fabric and flesh, but he felt nothing, his body was numb.

"Perfect, we have enough gold now" The boy raised his voice, not shouting but making his voice heard. "Let's leave one by one, smartly there men, to the port, don't be caught"

The pirates started leaving as if they were rats getting away from an especially smart cat. They climbed the walls; ran across rooftops and disappeared into the darkness. In five minutes just Jones and Sinbad were left.

"I'm sorry mate, but ye should have seen the fire in the hole." He didn't answer, trying to struggle while the lad tied his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry for your wife, really mate." Sinbad was going to kill him; the lad crouched at his side. "As ye said I'm handsome. I'm too handsome, too much for _my wellbeing_, I had no choose, no parents, no family, no choose at last, being an asshole as I'm, a bloody bastard, a thief, a killer or ... the bed toy of the old Captain" Sinbad refused to look at him, there was no reason for him to fell pity, he had killed his wife. "I'm afraid matey…" why did he keep talking? Why this mad lad had not killed him yet? "...that I enjoyed too much ye story's, maybe there's a child inside me somewhere." He looked at the boy "At last, ye look at me. I'm really sorry; I didn't want to hurt you or your wife. But I had no choice."

"Y will hunt you and kill you."

He saw how the pirate rolled his eyes, stood up and jump on the cart. Sinbad laid helpless on the floor while he listened the door open and the cart moving away.

"By the way, the Sea Witch sends her love." said Jones in a tired sad tone as he leaved.

So that was all, a Sea Witch's plot. And then he collapsed and cried, during hours no one entered or left the house, no one get up despite his shouting, not his brother, his sons, his lovely daughters... his wife...

The next morning a neighbor found him in the floor, hoarse from screaming. Together they found his wife dead body, lying in the bed, as well as the rest of his family and servants. He could not feel pain just anger; it was too much, so much. No wife, no child, no family. He will hunt Jones and his mistress and will punish them giving them no quarter. Death was not enough.

"Master" A deep voice said sadly in his back.

"Prepare the Jolly Roger we are sailing today"

"Master" Said the voice again a little louder "the ship is gone."

* * *

|^|_**Boston**, 4pm_|^|

The lab door flew open, Emma stood up impatient, she had spent two hours out there waiting, and every time she dozed off someone crossed the corridor waking her up.

"Well sheriff Swan, your man has been poisoned."

"Can you produce some antidote?"

The women shifted her hands flippantly. "Creating potions, antidotes ... Huh! It's a talent that I always have possessed." She gave a side smile to Emma. "But now darling, I must warn you, I'm afraid I have to see your man in order to make the antidote."

Emma knew it was impossible to move Hook to Boston. But the fact of taking a stranger to Storybrook troubled Emma. Surely the answer took too long to arrive, when Dr. Moreva continued.

"My sweet child, do not be embarrassed to ask. It would be a _nasty_ if I didn't agree to go with you." When she said the word _nasty_ she wrinkled her nose.

"Well, I will take you to Storybrook. And HE is not my man." The women smiled at her and tilted her head in an odd way. Approached her and sniffed, as she had done with the blood sample. And then the odd doctor laughed.

"Indeed" Emma frowned at the women's words. "I must pick up some things at home first. If you have a car you can drive me home." She turned around and grabbed a briefcase. "Let's go sweetcakes."

"Please" Emma tried to be polite, but she preferred to be called by her name, not by affectionate nicknames. "Call me Sheriff Swan, or Swan. No pet names" The woman pulled out a lipstick from the pocket of her a lab coat. She painted her lips of fresh blood color, took off his lab coat and smiled at Emma.

"Swan… you can call me Ursula." Then she walked away down the corridor swiveling her hips from side-to-side. "Hurry up _sweet child_; I'm dying to see _your man_."

* * *

**Урсула Морева is Ursula Sea in you are wondering why Emma didn't react at Ursula's name I must say I've met two real life Ursulas in the last four years, non of them a witch, so the name is not that uncommon.**

**Since Ursula is my favorite Disney villain I had to bring her to life. And of course she had to be connected with Hook, there were mermaids at Neverland, weren't they? I will develop some sea related tales to give Hook a past. Let me know if you like it. I will develop here some of my own thoughts about his life in Neverland too.**

**Next chapter title is Deals... who will make a deal dearies?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Deals

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

**Chapter 04: Deals**

* * *

|^|_**Boston**_|^|

Emma was surprised, the doctor, Ursula, lived in a big modern apartment full of old junk. At the entrance on one side of the door stood a large wooden statue of an American Indian, on the other side stood a medieval armor. Emma followed Ursula looking around shocked. In the main room there were a lot of exhibitors, shelves and dusty display cases showing a wide variety of objects: knives, dolls, boxes, clocks, shells, sculptures, fans ... In the center of the room were a sofa and a flat screen TV that looked oddly out of place and a staircase leading to the second floor. Emma realized that even the ceiling was full of junk. There were paintings and tapestries nailed to it, one totem, a canoe and lamps of different styles hung from the ceiling as well. The mess of random items made the large two stories room seem small and cluttered.

"Wow, you're quite a collector"

"If you like something you see, certainly we can get agree on the price." Ursula smiled exaggeratedly. "Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"No, thanks"

The woman entered to a second room, and Emma followed her. It was a lab, or it would have been in the nineteenth century. There were dried herbs and animals hanging from the ceiling. The old wooden cupboards and tables were full of flasks, many of them contained what appeared to be animals and human's pieces; Emma, holding back a curse, chose not to look at them. If someone had to pick _the haunted apartment of the year_ this would be the one. Emma waited while the doctor carefully placed random labware on her leather suitcase.

"Oh, and there's one more thing." Ursula turned around to face Emma and smirked "We haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"Payment?" Emma blinked, well that made sense. "You can stay in the inn for free, and I would ride you back when you are done." Emma run a hand through her messy hair and signed. "Besides that, say your price, I'm sure the city council has funds prepared to such situations." Emma sighed and added to herself. "_Or I can pay it._"

Ursula moved her arms to downplay Emma's words

"I'm not asking much. Just a token really, a trifle." She closed the suitcase; grabbed Emma's arm and pushed her toward a cabinet full of pendants. "My dear, apart from transport and other stuff… I want a foolishness, do not worry about money."

"What do you mean?" Emma looked at Ursula with distrust. It sounded to deal. Emma could not help but notice that the woman resembled Mr. Gold. He had a house and a shop full of foolish stuff and he loved deals. Emma hated deals.

"I desire a lock of your hair, for my collection" Ursula waved a hand over the cabinet. Emma took a closer look; the pendants were full of braided hair. It was creepy. "I collect mourning pendants and lockets."

Ursula opened a drawer and picked up various old empty lockets, and approached them to Emma's hair, as if she were looking for a perfect match.

"Is it human hair?" Emma asked with a grimace.

"Indeed, it was quite popular in the Victorian period."

"It's the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

"You'll never even miss it, your hair shade is so unique!" She gave Emma a playful smile "Now, here's the deal." Ursula wrapped one arm around Emma's shoulders and led her to a lab table. "You give me a lock of your hair and I heal your man." She picked up a scissors "Deal dear?"

Emma narrowed her eyes, she hated that smile, she pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded. Ursula cut off a rather long lock of golden hair, put it curled in the locket and closed it with a loud *ding*.

"Perfect" She approached the locket to Emma. The golden pendant had an engraved a swan at the back. "_How fitting_" thought Emma "Now, let me gather some clothes and we will be ready to save your man" She said as she pushed her back to the living room. "Wait me here my sweet." Ursula said licking her teeth.

Emma was about to contradict her, Hook was not her man for good sake! And her name was Emma, but she thought it better. Then she remembered the dead phone in her pocket. "_Mary Margaret and David are going to kill me_".

"Please, I can do a phone call?"

"There's a phone in the kitchen" She said from the upper landing "First door to he left darling."

* * *

**)**()()()(**Storybrook**)()()()**(**

The dwarves and Snow had been searching for her daughter all day, and they could not even find Emma's car. Red had tried to track her, but her smell was lost on the hospital parking lot. Snow was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Not only by the disappearance of Emma, but also by her remorse. "_I've been about to kill again_" she keep repeating herself. She was rotten and astray. Defeated and tired, she sat down in an empty hospital lobby and cried.

"Are you alright?" Snow raised her head to find the Blue Fairy smiling kindly. Snow focused her gaze on the floor again.

"I've been about to kill again." It came out in a whisper. "I've been about to kill again."

"What?"

"I've been about to kill Hook" She sobbed. "I was looking at him and suddenly I was trying to drown him with a pillow"

"Why?"

Snow was trembling. "Emma is getting attached to him, she… she… she keep trying to help him, she... she cares. And…" Snow wiped a tear from her chin. "And I would like her to… to return with Neal, so they can be a family to Henry" She looked at her pleadingly. "I need help."

"Did you attach Jones without realizing it?"

"I was aware, but my acts were faster than my thoughts." Snow wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Then something flashed through my mind, a memory."

"What kind of memory?" Snow looked back at Blue. Her face was expressionless and she kept her hands folded on her lap.

"I saw Emma's nursery, her cradle, a figurine. It was the figurine of a pirate, which belonged to my mother before me. My mother gave it to me as a child; she said it would _protect_ me."

Blue seemed confused. "I don't know what to say. If those memories help you to keep evil at bay… they're positive." Blue knelt and picked up Snow's hand. "You must be strong and fight against the darkness that holds into your heart. You're strong and smart and you have always done the right thing." She let go her hand and stood up. "The nun who lives within me says that we should pray for your soul."

* * *

|^|_**Boston**_|^|

Emma stood still in the kitchen doorway. A young man was sitting in a stool, pale and thin, staring blankly.

"Hi? Are you okay?" It seemed like he was drug. He didn't even blink.

"I'm waiting." He answered slowly. Emma approached him and waved a hand in front of him. He glanced away in slow motion. Emma's eyes followed his gaze and fell upon a giant aquarium that reached the ceiling.

The tank was full of clear water and seaweeds. She couldn't spot any fish. The seaweeds where ugly and worm-like, they twisted and bended slowly. Emma approached the tank and the ugly brown seaweeds changed their dance and stood still pointing at her.

"What are those?" Emma asked to no one. The seaweeds retreated back trembling.

"They're seaweeds darling" Answered Ursula in a mocking tone. "They're my poor little poopsies."

"Oh, cool." Emma was unsure of what she meant.

"Huh! You've meet Charles" She laughed merrily. "I forgot he was here, he's a little oafish. Aren't you child?" She crooned. "Will you be a good boy and go home now?" She said stroking his cheek. "Charles, go and continue with your normal life." Despite the loving tone it was an order. The boy got up and left without saying a word. Ursula gave Emma a half smile. "We must leave too darling, your man has little time left."

Ursula had changed her clothes; she was wearing a baggy dark red dress belted to highlight her wasp waist and flat black shoes. Ursula's straight brown hair fell loose almost to her waist. The woman was quite a character. She had a strange aura that made Emma very nervous. It was as if Ursula lied constantly. The woman in front of her was coiffed, dressed and made up so differently from the doctor that seemed almost another person. But the disproportionate smile and gestures were the same. Emma hated it.

* * *

**)**()()()(**Storybrook**)()()()**(**

Rumpelstiltskin had spent another day catching up with his dear Bae. He had avoided the many events that happened during the three hundred years that he lived in the realms. He had dodged many unpleasant issues, but had explained all that had happened once the curse was broken. Rumpelstiltskin was content, despite Baelfire was still angry they were expending time together. He didn't know if it was because he had been about to die, or because of that call he had made to his Belle, but Bae was giving him a second chance, and he did not intend to lose it. So he was trying to be honest, without telling him too terrible things.

Now it was Bae's turn. His boy had told him about his life in this word, he had given vague explanations, empty and unclear in many points; so Gold didn't feel the pressure to explain every detail to his son. Suddenly his son's speech stopped.

"Did you poison him papa?" Bae had taken all the afternoon considering how to make that question to his papa. At the end opted for the most direct way.

"As I said yesterday night, no"

"You've spent nearly an hour explaining me every detail about what Hook has done to you and Belle since he come to Storybrook. Looks like you've been _justifying_ your actions." Bae knew that his papa was trying to be a good man again, for Belle and for him; but he knew too that the Dark One was somewhere inside him trying to take control.

"Yes, I was justifying." Rumpelstiltskin's eyes were full of contained rage; he took a deep breath in order to calm himself and went on "I was _justifying_ the fact that I will not heal Hook. Last time I speared his life he took Belle's memories."

Belle was a good influence on his father. Bae was happy that his papa was truly changing so now that Belle was somehow gone, maybe he could help him instead. "_He needs me now that Belle is lost_". His papa needed to know about Neverland.

"Papa" Bae sat in the couch next to his father. "When you let me fall into the vortex I didn't want to go to the Land Without Magic without you, so I get lost and the vortex spat mi out in Neverland" Neal avoided his papa's gaze, letting the walls that surrounded that part of his life fall. "Neverland is not quite wonderful as it seems to people here."

"I know, I visited it to gather some ingredients for the curse."

"This word fairy tales say that Peter Pan and Hook fight against each other. But we fought together for about two hundred and fifty years."

"You were Hook's ally? He took your mother away from us!" Bae nodded.

"When I arrived, I traveled alone during days; I was wounded and hungry when I found the Lost Boys. In Neverland we spent the day wondering around the island for food, trying not to be killed by any plant or animal." His papa laid a hand on his shoulder and Bae pulled away. "At night we hid, 'cause otherwise we were… killed. There were mermaids in the lagoon, Blood Cursed mermaids, and there were pirates in the island too, not Hook's ones. We could avoid the pirates during the day, but during the night the mermaids were too dangerous and we hid in caves and trees holes with entrances small enough for the mermaids or pirates not to fit in. We tried to help other people that fell from the vortexes around the island, but most of them were killed shortly after they appeared. It went on like that during a long time, maybe ten years, maybe twenty, there's no way to keep track of time up there. Then Hook and his crew appeared and helped us."

"Hook helped you?"

Bae sighed. "Actually Hook saved my life. When he found me I was pretty much dead. He healed and taught me many things." He squeezed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "He doesn't know I'm your son. I changed my name so you could not find me, I was mad at you"

Mr. Gold shook his head. "But you knew he took your mother."

Bae choke a short laugh. "It was not very difficult to pierce things together. Milah, the Dark One so called crocodile, crushing hearts, severing hands… so I lied about my name."

Rumpelstiltskin close his eyes and sighed. "Do you hate me." It was not a question; it was a truth that needed no answer.

"At first, but I had nearly two hundred and fifty years to understand… no, to assimilate that was he imp, the magic, who killed mama. Hook is not so… sympathetic"

**)**()()()()()()()**(**

Emma's entire body ached, her back was killing her; she was sleepy and her eyes stung. Despite it she had agreed to make a quick stop in a fuel station café to eat something. But Emma had been unable to eat, she drunk a horrible coffee and took a short nap while Ursula ate. Emma and Ursula had been quiet all the way, that fact and the lack of radio had allowed Emma's mind to wander freely by all the worst possible scenarios. As she drove past the ·Welcome to Storybrook· signal she felt some relief, "_I'm back home!_" She was worried, for her son, her parents and her pirate. No, she was worried for THE pirate. He could be dead by now, or perfectly healthy thanks to her kiss. It was the second bloody time that she had been forced to leave the town to save his life.

Emma parked and retrieved the suitcase and the travel bag from the trunk. It was getting dark; it was cold and looked like it was going to rain at any minute. Ursula was relaxed and seemed happy, anxious like a child waiting for a treat. Emma and the doctor were going to enter Granny's when Snow and Henry saw them and immediately hugged her. Snow embraced Emma tightly and riddled her with questions.

"I'm okay." Emma said getting rid of the tight embrace. "I went to Boston, she" Emma gestured towards the women. "is Dr. Moreva, is a poison specialist."

"You drove all the way to Boston without warning us!" Snow shook hands with Ursula. "Hi, nice to meet you." Ursula nodded. "We were all terrified Emma, we couldn't find you, your father and I have been taking turns to find you!"

"My phone ran out of battery." Emma rolled her eyes pissed off, she was not a child. "Is Hook _cough, cough_, Mr. Jones still alive?"

"Yes, but a while ago Dr. Whale had to connect him to an automatic ventilator."

Henry was looking at them excited, because his mother had reappeared and he finally had seen the terrible Captain Hook, without his hook, a fact that had disappointed him. But now his mother had brought a specialist in poisons, and she would heal Hook and he was going to be able to ask him about Neverland and the Lost Boys.

"Hi! I'm Henry" Dr. Moreva shook hands with him. "Ouch" Henry withdrew his hand and looked at his tiny palm; it had a small bleeding cut.

"Sorry little child, it seems that I've cut you with my ring" she smiled and turned her attention to Emma who was still answering Snow questions. "Sheriff Swan, if your man can't breathe we're in a hurry."

"He is not her man!" burst Snow. "Sorry" She smiled apologetically at the brunette. And then she locked her gaze with Emma. "I will take Henry home" She kissed Emma in the cheek. "Call later with your father's phone."

Emma nodded and gestured the doctor to follow her.

Henry looked over his shoulder as they walked away, the brunette was licking her palm, "_She has been hurt too_".

* * *

~~~Long time ago in **cave** near a big port city of the **Enchanted Forest**~~~

The Sea Witch smiled when she heard _Open Sesame_ and the rocks slowly opened to let the Brigantine pass. She was so hungry; her tongue slipped slowly over her lower lip. The pirates begin to disembark the oil vases, and one by one they showed her the booty. Diamonds, gold, pearls, she loved all of them. But she didn't care at all of those lovely tokens, cause this time she had sent her forty pirates to thief something more important than gold, her shell pendant.

The witch was happy, after years of searching Jones had managed to find that damned and bloody sailor. The most surprising thing was that they had used a cave as storage during nearly forty years just in the same city where Sinbad lived. That's what she called a fate joke.

Finding Sinbad had been difficult. It had taken a lot of money, time and efforts to discover just his name. The Sea Witch was beginning to wonder if the poor devil was still alive when Jones had found and tricked him. He was a smart child.

Since she had acquired Jones, she had lived peacefully; she only needed to hunt occasionally, and she was able to melt with people without ripping their hearts apart because of the hunger. She was content, the deal that united them made him bend to her will. During all those years they had traveled back and forth looking for information on the bloody shell thief. Jones had proved to be an excellent tracker. Part of the witch had always been worried about the blessing that was on the boy. She was concerned that it would interfere with her plans. But so far all had gone well. The most important for her was that Jones had long forget about their little change in the deal that keep him by her side, he was just a kid then, and his absentmindedness bound him to her.

Her bedfellow appeared, grinning at her as he usually did. She smiled back at him, looking playfully at his eyes and then taking the wood box from his hands.

"So you did it."

"Yes mistress. And I did as ye say, killed everyone." She kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Is he disappointed?" The witch tilted her head.

"Does it matter?" She pressed her hand to his chest, graving her nails into his shirt and flesh, staining all of crimson blood.

"There's no fun if there's no harm." She tasted the blood of her fingertips and smiled. "By the way, where is he?" She opened the box while saying this words, inside the box she find her beloved pendant, she put it on, it still has a blood scent on it despite it has been cleaned.

Her man touched it and then curled one of her black locks in his finger. "He took the loot from the house and handed the box to me. He said he had something to do." The pirate pressed his body against her and grabbed her hips. Ursula pushed his hands out of her waist, and took a parchment from the bottom of the box.

"_This is the end of our deal. I've recovered your shell, now I'm free once more. Killian Jones_"

It was written in perfect calligraphy, and his signature was curled and beautiful as his owner. She crumpled the paper in her hands. He never forgot… he tricked her.

"He has left me, and I'm still HUNGRY." Hormer feel suddenly cold, the look in her mistress face was so frightening he felt a shiver down his spine. He could have sworn that she had grown. The pirate, realized her voice had changed now; it was feminine, beautiful and songful, but cold as ice. He looked around them. No one was there, every man had disappeared. He could not look at her beautiful face again; he just felt a pain across his chest and collapsed.

After thirty minutes Ursula stood up from the bloody mess on the floor. Her pirates approached slowly, afraid but ready to obey. "We are leaving now sweets"

"Mistress, don't we wait the cap'n?" asked a pirate in a trembling voice. "Who will man she?"

Another pirate inquired totally terrified. "Will ye feed from us?"

The witch smiled "Don't worry there are many children in the place where we go" She smirked at them. "Prepare the ship, take everything inside. We are leaving" crooned Ursula. Her voice was sweet and dovelike, so lovely that her pirates didn't ever seem to notice the blood staining her white dress. "We are sailing to Neverland."

* * *

**)**()()()(**Storybrook**)()()()**(**

It didn't take more than three minutes to get a room; despite the Granny's _I don't like her _look. They hurried back to the car and Emma drove to the hospital. In there she guided the doctor directly to Hook's room. Emma opened the door and let in Ursula first.

"Emma!" David stood up.

"Shhh. Be quiet darling" jingled Ursula.

Emma closed the door and turned around. Her eyes fled to the man lying in the bed first, Hook skin was bluish, and he was connected to a bunch of monitors, he was alive. She looked at his father and froze, David was staring straight ahead without blinking and his face was expressionless. An evil laugh filled the room.

Emma was catapulted into the wall, and immobilized. "What on earth…" something sticky and wet wrapped around her mouth.

* * *

**Starting from now any resemblance of my fic with the last chapters of the season are purely coincidental, I'm sure my storyline e is different from the writers one. But who knows!**

**Next chapter will be called "Life and death" who knows who will die and who will life ;)**

**Thanks a lot to Lisa1972 (we will see what Ursula did to Hook ;p), SibOlga, Sarah, 5289belle and Aurora-Hatter for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: Life and death

**Whispers: Thanks for reading... I don't own OUAT...**

**Chapter 05: Life and death**

* * *

|^|^|_|^|^|Long time ago in a kingdom from the **Enchanted Forest**|^|^|_|^|^|

The mayor paced up and down the shore all day. The city wasn't in alarm but the mayor had called the mermaids' hunter anyway. No kid had disappeared, but "_you are never too cautious_" with mermaids. It was late when the mermaids' hunter arrived, the sails of the schooner loomed over the breakwater, the setting sun staining them in red. The major boarded the ship and met with the captain in his cabin. Sinbad the mermaids' hunter was a strong man, aged but not old, self-confident, a man that could be trusted. The hunter made direct and simple questions, and the mayor answered them all.

The mermaid had been seen a couple of times in the market, during the late hours, when the merchants picked up their unsold goods. She was seen walking among booths, tables and stands, she was not tall, could be called petite, wearing a brown cloak that concealed her body and face. Those who had seen her assured that her hair was red, not ginger, but red as poppies, definitely the bright shade you expect from a mermaid; her big eyes were of a pale and delicate blue shade; and she was beautiful, too much for a human being. Once the questions were answered and the hunting's price paid the mayor left, confident that their problem would be solved. The mayor could breathe easily again.

For first time Sinbad didn't need to move, or to hunt, because the mermaid came to him that night. She knocked on the door of his cabin and without waiting for an answer the creature came in and closed the door behind her. The mermaid pushed back her hood, revealing a long red mane, a delicate face and huge blue eyes. Sinbad didn't expect her, he was used to hunt the few cursed mermaids that were not executed by their own kind, he was used to track them, round them up and then kill them. Never one had been submitted to him by her own choice, and that fact saved her life, he was curious.

She didn't say a word; she just approached his desk, placed in the center of the room, and took his pen and a sheet of parchment. She wrote some lines and turned it for him to read. During that night the mermaid wrote down the history of her life and the reasons which had led her to come to Sinbad. Her public appearances had been deliberate because she wanted to be found.

Her name was Ariel, and she was not blood cursed. She made a deal with Ursula a long time ago, a deal that gave her permanent legs, and the price had been her voice. But all was in vain when her loved one married a true human, because of the Sea Witch interference. Since then she had been following the witch during long decades, trying to recover her voice, a treasure that the witch wore around her neck inside a shell. Ariel was mute but not deaf, when the news that a mermaids' hunter existed reached her ears she decided to find him.

Ariel needed him, without her tail she could not swim with the mermaids, without her voice she could not navigate among humans. Sinbad needed her, he had spent years looking for something that was no longer in this world, because mere humans didn't know how to use or find ocean vortexes, without her he would age and die before Ursula came back or before he could find her.

When the first rays of sun came through the window Sinbad and Ariel had forged an alliance. She would accept the blood curse and Sinbad would be her source of food. Through such a union, designed ages ago to unite in love mortal men and immortal mermaids, Sinbad would not age and she would be content and protected while there were together, waiting for the right time for their revenge.

* * *

)()()()( **Storybrook**)()()()(

Ursula sat down in Hooks bed and run her hand through his wet black hair. With a wrist spin the room blinds were closed.

"My sweet Jones, my poor lonely soul, did you try to kill yourself again?" She kissed the pirate forehead. "Or you've upset someone too much" she licked her teeth and pulled Hook's hand. "Have you tied Jones to the bed? Na, na, na, nasty girl" Ursula taunted Emma. Then the woman reached down and bit the pirate index finger. "D'oh! You are nearly death my darling. We will talk later, when you're conscious." Ursula pulled back the sheets covering Hook.

Emma observed helpless the scene that went on just in front of her. Ursula cut with a fingernail his hospital pants leg and then bit Hook's bare tight. As much as a vampire would have. Emma felt like she had a lump in her throat when she heard the woman sucked and slurped. She glanced scared to his father, who remained motionless. Emma tried to free herself and struggled against the magic that restrained her, feeling and odd pulse of energy inside her chest. Ursula waved a hand without pulling out from Hook's tight and more seaweeds wrapped her body, Emma could not breathe anymore, the energy inside her faded. Ursula rose her head, and spat a bright pink mud on the floor that evaporated filling the room with a sweet and pleasant fragrance. Then Ursula returned again to the pirate tight sipping louder and moaning.

)()()()()()()()(

Killian opened his eyes as his head begin to work again, he was not trapped in Agrabah, he was in Storybrook's hospital, again. Then he felt the blood draining from his body and became aware of what was happening.

"Ursula!" He tried to push her away, but his legs and hand were tied to the bed. "Stop, wretched witch!" He look around, his heart stopped when he saw Emma.

"I'm sorry little Jones, I couldn't resist" Ursula pressed two fingers into the two puncture wounds on his leg. "You taste yummy again sweet, you're as luscious as ever." She licked the blood on her lower lip.

"What are you doing here? Pan was supposed to kill you!"

"Pan, Pan, Pan… Don't you worry child, I forgave you two long ago for trying to kill me." She smiled "I already took my price. And I'm happy here; this world is so _funny_." She forced Killian to face Emma. "Your lovely blonde brought me here."

Emma's throat closed, she tried to separate from the wall, her arms and neck ached for the efforts, but she was immobilized. She looked pleadingly at Hook, his eyes were full of anger and fear. Fear, "_I had never seen him scared_."

"My succulent child, calm down, we made a deal." She smiled kindly.

"I've never asked your help, I will not pay any price!" Hook shouted at her.

"Don't you worry child, your loved one over here has already paid" Her smile grew wider.

"What? What did you do?" Hook struggled, looking desperate to Emma. "She can't breathe! Release her slimey bastitch!"

She waved a hand but Emma was still struggling "I just take a souvenir, your lass gave it to me _willingly_." She patted his nose with a finger. "Mmm true tasty love, you know, is the only thing that can make a grown up man like you become as tasty as a kid again." She moaned grinning.

"She is drowning! Let her go! Ursula, please go back to wherever you…" said Hook in a begging tone his Irish accent thought than ever. Emma's vision blurred.

"No, no, no, no" Ursula teased. "I like this little magic town of yours. Got that?" She kissed Hook's forehead again despite he tried to avoid her. "I'm glad that your woman found me. You should thank her loveboy." The witch said scolding him. "I'm tired. You can go on sweethearts" Sang Ursula, she stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Emma fell down and hugged herself trying to breathe again, her lungs were burning. She felt deep pain as the air ran through her lungs again. "_Thank goodness._" She was gradually recovered sight.

"David, are you all right?" Emma said panting.

"He will in five or six minutes lass." Killian voice was full of concern. "He's under a mermaid voice spell, no need to worry."

Emma stood leaning on the bed. "_Oh my god!_" Hook's bed was stained with blood. She searched his tight with the tip of her fingers for any open wound, noticing he trembled at the contact; there were two non-bleeding puncture wounds.

"Would you mind release me?" the Captain rose an eyebrow. "Before she changes her bloody mind and come back to finish her drink. Savvy?"

"Sure" Emma released his legs first and then his hand. As she did it he watched her from head to toes carefully.

"Are ye alright?" He cupped her cheek with his now free hand. Emma nodded. "What have you done? What was the deal?"

"You were dying and she seemed…" Emma felt guilty, and confused. He didn't look like a strong pirate captain; he seemed a haunted boy, "_Is he worried **about **me?_" A chill went down Emma's spine. "She knows you?"

"Emma, what was the deal?" He tried to look calm. "What did you give to Ursula?"

"A lock of my hair."

"Is that all?" Emma nodded his hand still on her cheek.

Hook sighed with relief and pulled her into a hug. It was simple-hearted like a hug from Henry; it was something sudden devoid of ulterior motives, born of the pure feeling of relieve. Emma chose to trust… no, no, no, no, "_not yet_". But she welcomed the hug, she was relieved too, the Captain was alive. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. It was a strange and uncomfortable position, but Emma felt a warm sensation growing inside her chest, she felt "_complete?_".

And then the spell was broken. A hand pulled the Emma's shoulder separating her from Killian.

* * *

~~~~Long time ago in The** Kingdom by the Sea** in the **Enchanted Forest**~~~~

Since Ursula saved little Egbert's life she had found happiness. Truly she was not unhappy before Egbert, but not yet happy. Now she felt loved, a different kind of love, not the love her mother or her older sisters gave her. This new love was a true friendship love. Egbert was not a merewif but a human, a male human. And he was not scared of her.

Every mermaid was born with, at least, one gift; almost all mermaids were given the same gift, beauty beyond compare. Most of them had a second gift, a little bit of light magic in their voices, beautiful and charming voices. Few ones, like her mother, were able to cry pearls. But poor Ursula had just one gift, a very unusual one, she could smell human blood and the blood told her thinks about his owner. Ursula thought it was useful.

She was an ugly mermaid, colorless, her eyes were dark brown, her hair was brown, not pink, red, blue or a beautiful green shade; and her tail was so ugly, her purple scales were so dark that no light shine on them. Her face was not beautiful; she was the ugliest mermaid of all lands and worlds.

Her voice wasn't better, she was a horrible singer, and her voice scared little mermaids around her. But she was kind and smart; Ursula always helped her family to avoid human blood. And since she was old enough to understand the Blood Curse not a single member of her community had died.

And now she had a friend, a true one. The human Egbert and Ursula met every night at the beach under his father castle. They spoke all night long and laughed at each other's jokes. And Ursula felt happy. Despite he was just a kid, just 15 years old, he was clever and handsome. She loved so much spending the nights with her head on his legs and her tail splashing happily in the waves while he struck her hair. And then one night, without warning, he kissed her, he pressed his lips on hers and they laughed. From that day on, they kissed every day. One cold night Egbert didn't went to their meeting, neither appeared the following nights. After a month Ursula was desperate, she missed him so much that she let her tail dry for the first time, not many mermaids did it at such a young age, Ursula was just sixty.

Ursula was so surprised of seeing her own legs; they were so human and perfect. Despite she had never walked before, she was a clever and always took notice of all the details, so she discovered the right way in a couple of minutes. Ursula found it easy to sneak into the castle, she wondered inside the fortress sniffing for Egbert's blood scent during an hour. She had never tasted his blood, but she could remember it's essence from the day he felt down and his forehead bled, she run away from his blood that day. But now she found his room because she had run towards his blood. She found him pale and ill, Egbert had explained the meaning of illness, because no merewif got sick.

She cuddled with him and cried when he told her that he was dying. Phthisis, Egbert died because of cold and moisture. For a year she visited him in his chambers every night to comfort him. One dark night without moon she found his room full of people staring at her, Egbert was dying. Egbert's father was sitting on his son's bed crying. He stared at her naked body for a second.

"Are you my son's mermaid?" She nodded, not wanting to scare them with her voice. Gently the king took her hand and led her to the bedside of his son. "Will you fulfill my son's last wish, a last kiss from you" She nodded, bended down and kissed her beloved prince, she kissed him in the proper way, letting her tongue slide into his open mouth, he tasted odd, metallic, like cooper. Her prince opened his eyes afraid, angled her head, coughed and poured out blood on the pillow.

"Ursula, the Blood Curse" whispered her loved prince, he was afraid for her, his voice was weak, but she know it. The king took her by the arm and threw her out of the room. She fell into the cold stone, terrified, not knowing what to do.

"You took my son's life. You, horrible monster, cursed him!" She shook her head "Phthisis took his lungs, and fever broke into his mind!" She shook her head again, unable to say a word "My dear son could not stop going to the beach every night, despite the cold, despite the dampness. You cursed him with your dirty love and now I curse you with my own son's blood."

Ursula got up and run. She had killed his loved one. She ran and cried. She was a murderer. She run and wept. She was blood cursed and her family was going to be forced to kill her. She stopped a few steps from the edge of the sea and smiled. Blood was so tasty, so fresh and so special. She plunged into the dark waters, and swim. She could feel so many thinks in blood, she need one more sip. Ursula dived directly to a portal void into another world and smiled. She could not die yet, she need just one more sip.

* * *

)()()()( **Storybrook**)()()()(

"Don't touch my daughter" Said Charming sleepily. "Who is… where's the woman? What has happened?"

Killian lay down again, and ignored the prince questions. "Swan, you have no idea what you've done!" He laughed a sad desperate laugh. "When you realize what you've done you will wish me died."

Emma swallowed; he was being completely and totally honest. She felt the warm that had filled her hear dissipate.

"How did you bloody found her?"

"A nurse told me she could heal you!" Emma felt like a little girl being scolded. "She said Ursula was a great doctor a specialist in poisons, that she could cure even magic ones!"

"A nurse? How was she physically?"

"Young, beautiful, thin, big blue eyes, black hair, mute."

"Mute and big blue eyes?" He gestured with his hand. "She's Ariel. It was a trap; Ariel had been trying to recover her voice from Ursula during ages. That dung munchin' crap sack mermaid has used me as bait."

Emma's realization sunk in her suddenly. "_That's why the nurse had all the paperwork ready._" Ursula like in the film, why didn't she notice? This story was not on Henry's book. Why everything was so fucking difficult in Storybrook?

"Anyone can explain me what's going on!" Charming said on the top of his voice. "Who was that woman?"

"Ursula" Hook's voice trembled. "Ursula THE mermaid, THE Sea Witch"

"What do you mean?" asked Charming siting down in the chair. "Mermaids have little magic."

"She can use powerful dark magic; she uses it to become perfect, she trades memories, knowledge, beauty, appearance... But the worst is the Blood Curse"

After seeing Ursula drink the Captain's blood Emma could guess what a Blood Curse mean. "She's a vampire?" asked her.

"No, vampires are easy to kill. She's dangerous Emma, she kill kids, children."

Emma gasped. "Henry!"

David took the phone. "We need to warn Snow."

Emma sat on the captain's bed looking quite lost and disappointed. "She is a type of vampire? I mean, she needs blood to live?" She whispered.

"She doesn't need to drink or eat to survive, she do it for pleasure" He shook his head, and Emma could swear she had seen pity in his blue eyes. "She can't control it, is a curse, it's a never ending hunger, an endless desire. I'm one of the few ones that had survived her wrist. Because she likes my taste, she kept me alive; she fed from me during decades."

"Decades?" Emma felt a knot in her stomach. What on earth has that poor man endured? He has broken, much more broken than she was. She could see it now, now that he was too weak to pretend otherwise. He closed his eyes and Emma just could see a sparkle of deep ocean blue under his thick eyelashes.

"You should have let me die, I've lived long enough Emma."

"Don't say that." She didn't know what to say, he looked so defeated.

"I can't kill Rumpelstiltskin. He will find a way to bring his fiancé's memories back. He always survives. I've spend various men lives chasing an impossible. I've survived for nothing. There's nothing here for me any more, not even revenge." He fully closed his eyes. "When I thought him dead, after I stabbed him, I was empty, dead. I felt neither happiness nor satisfaction. You should have let me die." He wasn't speaking to Emma but to himself. The Captain opened his eyes and looked at her. His now dark blue eyes piercing her soul, striping it into pieces with his pain. "I will make a deal with the witch for her to leave the city. Don't worry Emma your son, your city will be safe." He smiled but it never reached his eyes.

"What kind of deal?" Emma brushed a lock of hair from his eyes and smiled kindly. He looked so dim, pale and sick. She felt her heart shrink seeing him so defeated.

Killian didn't answer. He just turned his back to Emma, considering the talk terminated, and falling sleep seconds after.

Emma blinked to avoid crying. Took a deep breath and reached to her necklace, but it was not there, she hid her hands in her pockets to prevent them from shaking. She felt his hook and hold it as if it were his hand.

"Are you alright Emma?" Charming asked.

"I'm worried about Henry. That's all."

"Don't worry, I defeat a Siren once, we can defeat a Mermaid, witch or not." Charming said resting a heavy hand in her shoulder reassuringly.

)()()()()()()()(

Reul Ghorm was gathering her nuns to return to the convent, they had been looking around Storybrook to locate her broken blessing. A sudden energy hit her magic aura. "_Dark magic._" It was not usual dark magic, as the one that Regina was surrounded. It was an ancient magic aura, but not molded and tamed like Rumpelstiltskin's, it was wild and primitive. It was a gift unpolished. "_Is the sea witch_?" Blue did not move, trying to appear calm and normal, staring at the nursery's door. When she felt the presence pass by, Reul Ghorm turned around to see she was right. The brunette woman she recognized as Ursula walked smiling brightly down the street. "_She's alive! Jones betrayed us_." After sending the sisters to the convent she hurried towards the hospital.

)()()()()()()()(

"Hi! I'm Henry!" The kid said offering his wounded hand to Captain Hook who was sitting on the bed.

The captain rose an eyebrow in surprise, he had just awakened from a short nap "_or maybe I had fainted_" and he thought he saw Peter Pan, but no, he wasn't. He offered the boy his trademark smile and shook his tiny hand. "I'm Killian Jones, as well known as Captain Hook"

Killian pulled the boy's hand towards him and opened it; he rubbed a finger on the wound, repressing a curse. "Who did it to you?"

Emma and David hurried toward the boy who stood quiet and smiled nervous.

"The poisons specialist cut me accidentally..."

"Dammit! We are high and dry!" Splatted Killian. "She tasted him. Now she will try to hunt him down and ye may lay to that!"

"Don't worry" said David kneeling behind Henry and placing a hand on his tiny shoulder. "We will protect you. I defeated a Siren once; we can kill this one too."

"_They have no idea what are they bloody talking about._" Killian rose to his feet. "Ursula is not a Siren, or a simple weak mermaid!" He saw the plastic bag with his belongings in the open wardrobe and limped towards it trying to look dignified. "She's the Sea Witch and, as the Crocodile, she can't be simply slashed." A sudden nausea invaded him, Emma hold him by his bad arm and help him to sit again in the bed.

"Then, what we must do?" Ask Charming handing him the bag.

"First of all keep an eye on the boy. After all the effort you two endured to reunite with him it would be a pity that she let him dried." Killian Smiled playfully recovering his facade.

"We will protect him no matter the cost!" The prince proclaimed.

"As you did when she nearly drowns your beautiful daughter?" Killian smirked at him. "I've been fighting against mermaids during two bloody hundred years" Said him putting on his contraption. "Did you ever wonder why there are no mermaids left?"

"Well it seems you did a poor job then." Snow glowered at him.

Emma ran a hand through her hair. A vampire witch mermaid was in her tiny town, and the only one who seemed to know what to do was the fucking Captain Hook. Emma sat next to Hook and helped him to secure the contraption buckles.

The door flow open and the Mother Superior rushed in.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Splendid timing fairy" said the captain mockingly. "Must say I enjoyed your other dress far more than this one" he added without bothering to hide his innuendo. Emma pulled hard on one of the contraption straps making Hook hiss.

Blue choose to ignore the teasing. "The Sea Witch is here! Jones you and the pixies were supposed to kill her!"

"Pan and Tinkerbelle were supposed to kill her. I just had to push her to that world so it could be done." Hook pulled his leather pants on; luckily the hospital shirt was long enough to cover him. He stumbled and fell into the bed. He pulled out the hospital shirt. "You are perfectly aware that none of them came back, so I suppose they died. Ursula survived. Not. My. Fault."

"You helped her. Didn't you?" Blue said angrily stepping close to the pirate.

He stood up, Emma's eyes scanned Hooks bare torso, he was so sexy half naked, his muscles, the hair on his chest, his scars, his abs… Emma pushed that though apart when he pointed his non-existent hook towards the nun throat.

"How ye dare to say so." His voice was low and full of threatening. "I saved your pitiful land fairy BADmother."

The nun rose her wand towards his throat in response. "I've always known there's no good in you, you were not supposed to born, you are a mistake."

"Stop!" Snow said tearing the pirate and the fairy apart. "How we protect Henry" Snow asked looking to the fairy's eyes.

"Captain Jones." The nun said pointing him. "He lived with her during almost fifty years; he's the one who knows how to trick the Sea Witch." Blue held her hands in a praying form in front of her chest and lowered her gaze. "We tried and she almost destroyed our land in return. But Captain Jones and the Lost Boys helped us."

Hook put on his right boot and began closing all the buckles on it.

"You lived with a witch" Henry asked amused.

"I won't use the word _live_. She kept me near her. That's why I tried to kill her, to keep her from damaging other kids." He put a hand on Henry's shoulder and kneeled. "She has marked you" he held his hand. "You must not trust her, never deal with her."

"What we shall do?" David asked.

Hook didn't answer. He was pale and despite his stone mask Emma could see he was weak and in pain.

"Answer Hook!" Snow splattered angry pulling back Henry from the pirate.

"He's weak Mary Margaret." Emma said preventing Snow to rush over the man.

"She feeds during night, after sunset." Hook sat on the floor and rested his head on the bed. "During the day she's dangerous, but she's a night hunter, a creature of habit. She will prefer to do it overnight. She will track Henry's blood scent."

"Mermaids can't do that." Blue said.

Hook stood up and sat on the bed putting on his left boot.

"Great, let the fairy protect your lad." And he pierced her with his gaze.

"Hook, you must help us." Emma hated to beg, especially beg to him, but it was her son's life. She looked at the Captain while he covered his stupid sexy chest with his shirt. "Please." Emma said it without thinking, and regretted it the very moment she saw the stupid sexy smile in his pale sexy face.

"Just 'cause you ask nicely, love." He winked to her. And then he was serious again. "l've already said I will deal with Ursula. I will protect him"

"What can we do meanwhile?" Charming asked.

"First don't leave the lad alone. Second you must cover the lad's scent, put garlic near the windows and doors" he looked at Charming. "Do you have garlic in this world?"

"Yep"

"Ask your lovely friends to do the same, she's not stupid, and if there's just one garlic house she will be pretty sure who is in there." He flipped his hand. "That will do a couple of nights, and then she will be craving again and will chase another lad." He stood up and put on his leather cloak. "But as I said I will speak with her and throw her mood bloody ass out of your town." He paused and smiled to Henry. "Dirty talk, sorry lad"

Killian had made his decision. He was going to speak with Ursula, he was going to offer her a deal, he was going to save Swan's boy, he was going to give his life for the lad. If he couldn't get rid of the crocodile, if his life was meaningless now, he could at last find a meaning to his own dead.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked feeling a knot in her belly when she realized he had not reclaimed his hook. She lightly pushed him back, he sit again on the bed.

"To find her. Alone."

* * *

**Next chapter will be "Wishes"... I wish you enjoy it ;) Remember to feed the little box below!**

**Last series chapter was so far away of what I expected... it's kinda NOOOOOOO, certain shadow left me totally out of the loop.**

**Thanks a lot to Maiqu, newsiesgirl94 and Lisa1972 for your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wishes

**I do not own Once upon a time... I own hardly anything, my imagination and little else.**

* * *

**Chapter 06: Wishes**

* * *

+_+_+_Long long time ago near** Agrabah**_+_+_+

Ursula was tired of traveling, of running away from the other mermaids; she craved for her family, for a family, for Egbert. She crossed vortexes from one realm to another, avoiding being caught. She hunted for kids and children during the night, some days she had to be content with a young man. During the little time she could sleep the faces of the young ones she had killed plagued her, their little faces contracted by pain, cries and screams of agony, the light of the moon awaked her many nights with the stabbing pain of having taken an innocent life. Every night she promised herself that she would just drink, not kill, that she would just bite, not tear. Every night she lost control and every life taken was a heavy stone to her burden.

The long days spent alone were awful, plagued with the guilt of her beloved Egbert passing, her first victim, the first innocent to lose his life because of her. Not even the mesmerizing taste of blood could make her forget the atrocities she committed. Ursula tried to run from humans, but her blood thirst and her ability to smell blood always betrayed her, taking her again and again close to a new prey. A new tasty prey. She could not escape from herself.

One sunny day all her pitiful existence changed. She was combing her long hair on a rock near a cliff when a golden lamp fell from above sinking in the deep waters. Ursula, as any mermaid would have done, hurried to find out what the shiny treasure was. It was a beautiful decorated golden oil lamp, it would be a pity to left behind this magnificent item, she caressed it with her fingers and the lamp began to shiver and warm up until a threat of deep blue smoke came out of it. A sun-kissed man popped out of the smoke. Ursula couldn't avoid approaching him to sniff, "_not nice to eat, too old_." The men bowed, he looked tired.

"You've awakened the Genie of Agrabah" His accent was foreign and his tone was neutral, as if he had repeated that speech countless times. "And as you rubbed my magic lamp, I will grant you three wishes."

Ursula was surprised; she had never listened about any Genie. "A wish?"

"Three, no more, no less. Once granted cannot be undone." He crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I can ask anything?"

"All wishes come with a price" The Genie said. "You just have to say _I wish_ and I will grant it."

The image of Egbert appeared in her mind, his smile, his thick black hair and deep blue eyes. She saw him on his deathbed, pale, her heart ached for him, she was solely to blame for his death, a dead that hung around her neck like a plow, making her tilt her head and shoulders under the weight of her guilt.

"I wish you bring back to life my dear Egbert."

"I'm sorry, I can't raise the death, neither I can kill anyone or make someone fall in love another one. Three wishes, three rules." He said holding up three fingers. "Oh, and you can't wish for more wishes."

Ursula closed her eyes and a tear fall down her cheek; she was going to life an eternity with the burden of his dead, his ocean blue eyes were going to follow her everywhere to judge her for the pain that she caused. Ursula put her hand on her aching heart. "I wish I will not feel guilt again, never."

The Genie nodded; once the wish was formulated it could not be undone. He weaved his hand over the figure of the mermaid and she glowed for a second or two.

Ursula felt different, new, free... and angry. As soon as the remorse left her mind and soul those other feelings time ago forgotten resurfaced. She was angry, mad at Egbert's father for cursing her, mad at the ones of her kind who tried to kill her, mad at the humans who run afraid from her. She wanted power, strength to overcome them all, tie them, made them suffer. She wanted to twist their lives until they were nothing more than pitiful seaweeds, unable to move, speak or feel. No, she wanted them to feel, to feel like she had felt.

Ursula closed her hands in fists. "I wish to have power, to be a sorceress, I want to be a witch"

The Genie closed his eyes and a cloud of blue smoke engulfed her body lifting her from the water. The mermaid's tail slowly was transmuted into eight long tentacles. Her hair, once black was white now. And she felt powerful, the magic twirling and spinning in her. The smoke faded away and Ursula fell into the water.

"Why I'm like that? Why has my body changed?" Ursula asked angry. She wished she could twist the Genie first, but there was a last wish to grant.

"All wishes come with a price" The Genie said in a tired voice. "This is your price". He gestured towards her body.

"Mmm, I can't change my appearance with another wish… or with magic, do I?"

"No, it's your price, it can't be undone."

Ursula smiled showing her teeth to the Genie "Then… I wish to be able to change my appearance… in my human form."

The Genie waved a hand over the witch and then the magic lamp swallowed him in a cloud of blue smoke, and he was gone.

Ursula let the lamp fall into the deep ocean waters and smirked, she was coming home.

* * *

**)**_(_)(_)(_)(**Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Snow and Blue were discussing and screaming to each other, at some point of their friendly discussion Snow had accused Blue of not helping them enough, the fairy had defended herself by saying that they did not mix in human affairs, at that point Snow White had loosed control because she was certain that the fairies mixed a lot with every affair, not just human ones.

Doctor Whale entered the room looking really annoyed and tried to kick them out of his hospital for the good sake of his other patients. Ruby had appeared in the crowded room too and was trying to calm down Snow while a stressed David tried to reassure a calm Henry that everything would be okay.

Killian stood up again to leave and the Swan girl grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you."

Killian showed her his best smile. "I'm going to speak with Ursula. She will listen to me. I will solve it."

"I'm coming with you, you are weak." It was concern what he could see behind her green eyes?, such an open book.

"No, I'm not lass, I've had worse. I'm going alone. Take care of your lad."

Emma placed her hands at her hips blocking him the ward door. "Do you know where Ursula is? Or you are going to search her door by door?"

"Swan, let me go. I will handle Ursula, you take care of Henry."

"I know where Ursula is. I only ask to ride you there."

Hook side smiled. "Aye. But don't handcuff me again. Would you be able to resist it?"

Emma laughed. "Sure." In the top of her voice Emma said. "Shut up everybody." Silence. "David, mum, take Henry home and do the garlic stuff." They nodded. "Mother Superior, call the dwarves and Dr. Hooper and explain them our problem so they do the garlic stuff as well. Ruby you're coming with me to the inn." The she-wolf nodded too. "Dr. Whale you must gather all the information available about the nurse that was with us yesterday."

Dr. Whale frowned. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Sheriff Swan, but I'm a busy man and since Doc leaved the night shift..."

"We have serious problems here doctor, you better help us." Snow stepped near the man pointing a finger at his nose. "You aren't going to run again, or this time I will…"

"Okay, we will explain him the situation." Charming said holding back Snow.

Emma grabbed Ruby's arm and followed out of the room a limping Hook.

Hook, Ruby and Emma waited for the elevator. The doors opened and they walked inside. Ruby was grinning maliciously at Emma, casting glances at the pirate. She pushed the button, the doors closed and the engine began to move. Both women were looking at Hook, who was perfectly calm with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"See something ye like ladies?" He said smirking and winking an eye at them .

"I thought you would be scared or..." Ruby said looking puzzled.

Emma ended the sentence. "Or at least surprised."

"I must inform you, my beauties that elevators are used all along the realms to load goods into the ships, and there can be found in palaces and castles too. I've no reason to be afraid of a box and a couple of ropes."

()()()()()()()()()

In their ride to the inn Emma explained briefly the situation to Ruby. Hook sat silent in the back seat looking absently through the window. Once at the inn he briefly thanked Emma for the ride and asked where he could find Ursula. Ruby gave him instructions and he promptly limped up the stairs to the witch room entering in without knocking on the door.

Ruby pulled out a key, smiled, and gestured Emma to follow quietly. She let the Sheriff to the room next to the witch's and opened it. Once they were both in the room, Ruby climbed a chair and opened a soffit vent that communicated with the witch's room. She jumped silently to the floor and let Emma be the one to peer into the grating.

Emma could see Hook but not Ursula. He was sitting on a chair, his face emotionless.

"You know I'm not here to _play_. I wanna make a deal."

"Deal, a sweet but dangerous word my lovely pet. What could a precious man like you _wanna_ from a bad, bad, bad witch like me?"

"I want you to leave this city without any child as soon as possible, never come back. And don't kill anyone while you are here."

The dark laugh came clearly through the grating "And what would you give me in exchange little one?" Emma was surprised he hadn't asked for Gold's dead too.

"My life" Emma froze, he was giving his life in exchange for Henry's life?

"Be careful Jones, once you did a similar deal and then you tried to kill yourself and after that you tricked me to release you from my side…"

"It was not a trick; it was a change in the deal terms. But I assure you there will be no tricks this time, no loopholes or deal changes. Just my slavery for the eternity" Truth, Emma got goosebumps all over her body.

"You're doing it for your woman's child… Henry?" his face was emotionless. "No, you're doing it for her, aren't you Loveboy?"

"Yes" Truth, he was doing it for her? Or was she being emotional and messing up things? Emma couldn't let him sacrifice himself. They, together, would find another way. She was about to jump from the chair to rush into the other room when a dark laugh nearly an animal roar filled the air. Ursula was sitting on Hook's lap.

"Do you know who that boy really is? He has a sparkle of light magic, like her mother… and his blood is tasty as was his _father's_…" She was caressing his stubble "…with a sparkle of dark magic… Maybe you know his lovely dad, Pan, Peter Pan."

Hook's face contracted, he had rage and fury in his eyes. "Henry's the Dark one's grandson." Emma opened her mouth, "_Neal is Peter Pan?_" she thought, and Gold's son and now Hook knew it. Damnit.

"Yes my sweetheart. You see, how things can change so fast…" Ursula got up and disappeared from her view "now you maybe want to reconsider your proposal." Ursula's cheerful laugh tinkled in the room. "Maybe you would like to deal for the _Crocodile's_ painful death?"

Emma could see how a series of emotions went through the face of Hook, horror, anger, resignation, pain...

"No, I prefer our first deal; I'm taking on my fate willingly" Truth, no tricks, no lies.

"Oh, no, no. I can't stand it! You stupid child are in love with Pan's whore!" Emma could see Hook was slightly trembling, but his face was a perfect poker one. His one hand was closed in a white fist.

"We have a deal or not?"

"Do you really have believed that I would trade you for a delightful child? True love makes you tasty but not irresistible, you pathetic fool" Hook was red with anger. "Love makes you weak. I'm tired sweet."

Hook didn't move, he was still looking at her with fury. "Don't try to kill me again Jones or I will have to rake you across the coals. Leave now pet." He got up and left the room like a tornado. Ursula sat on Hook's chair, the witch was holding a blood glass in her hand, her black eyes turned to the small opening. The mermaid smiled and rose the glass towards Emma and then she drank the blood.

Emma and Ruby left the room too; the pirate was limping down the stairs.

"Wait Hook!" Emma said, but he kept walking holding his torso with his arm. He left the inn and disappeared into the dark. "Stay here; phone me or David if she leaves. I'm going to have a word or two with the fucking pirate, let's see how we can stop the minx."

Ruby nodded. "Emma…" Ruby hesitated "…he deserves kindness after what he was going to do for your son." the she-wolf smirked then. "And he is damn sexy!"

Emma left the inn shaking her head, jumped inside her yellow bug and drove toward the docks. Hook had not got far, Emma stopped the engine and jumped out of the car.

"Hook!" he kept walking. "Hook please, we need to talk!" Emma took a few longer steps toward him trying to catch up with his walking pace. "Killian" He stopped. "I trust you."

He spun around but didn't look at her. "Why this sudden change Swan?" He displayed a sad toothy grin. "You've always been on Rumpelstiltskin side. You are his son's _woman_." He said it in a way it seemed an insult. But he was not looking at her, he kept his eyes down.

She felt hurt, but above it she felt a restless need to hold him tight, to comfort him. She felt her walls falling when the pirate glared her steadfastly, his orbs looking incredible blue despite the darkness. Emma could have sworn he was crying despite there were not tears in his eyes. She needed to say something, anything.

"Neal" Emma voice trembled; his blue eyes pierced her, her walls crumbled. "Baelfire, Peter Pan or whoever he is" she closed her eyes. "He is…" she glanced away, trying to remain strong.

"The man who betrayed you." Emma could feel the pirate's breath near her face. "He is the cause that you couldn't take a chance that you were wrong about me."

Emma recognized her own words, spun around avoiding his too blue eyes and climbed into her car. She inhaled deeply and opened the passenger door. "I'm driving you to your ship."

He sat in the car and closed the door. Emma didn't take her eyes off the road and started the engine. She couldn't look at his ocean blue eyes, she was sure she would get lost in his deep gaze.

"What he did to you?" His voice was kind and gentle.

Emma felt the weight of the past crushing her heart. The words began to abandon her lips and Emma could not stop them. She told him everything: how she had met Neal, she had fallen for him, and how he had betrayed and abandoned her. Once in the docks she stopped the bug.

"I don't love him any more… but it still hurts."

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets." Killian said softly.

She rested her forehead on the steering wheel and once she felt how Killian fondly stroked her hair she told him what happened in Manhattan. Her surprise to find out who Neal really was, and Henry's reaction when he find out his father was not a hero, and was alive, how deeply her lies had hurt him.

"Neal said he had done it for me, to help me reach home. He didn't ever know I was pregnant" Emma tried to calm herself, raised her head and looked at Killian blue eyes. "He wasn't helping me; he was just running from his father, he never truly loved me." She untangled the pirate rough and calloused hand from her hair and held it between hers. "I abandoned Henry too, I didn't even hold him once, I gave him up in adoption wishing him a chance at a better life. I was a coward, I lied, I didn't deserve him."

Killian raised her head with his stump so he could look into her green eyes. "How old were you lass?" He squeezed her hand.

"Seventeen"

"You were just an afraid girl Emma." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "I've seen you fighting for your lad in a way I've never seen anyone. You deserve him, he will forget you."

Emma withdrew her hand. "I need a drink." She felt numb and tired, really tired.

"Then it's your lucky day I have plenty of rum aboard" He fully smiled and she could not help but smiling back.

They silently walked towards the pier where the ship was anchored. Emma felt better, it was strange to her. She had spoken about Neal with her mother, but to tell a stranger what truly laid inside her soul had left behind some of the weight that was dragging her. Emma glanced at his surprisingly silent companion. His limp was evident despite he walked with pride and dignity, he looked concerned, lost in deep thoughts. Emma made a mental note "_Take Hook to the Hospital, get his leg cheeked_". Once they arrived to the invisible ship Emma helped Hook to walk up the invisible stairs, she put his arm around her neck and allowed him to support part of his weight on her. Emma felt something inside her, that warmth that came from the depths of her being was spreading toward the Captain body.

Once in the deck he lowered his hand and grazed the small of her back, sending chills all over her, and finally resting his hand on her right hip. Emma was too tired to push him back, she looked at him expecting a grin or at least a cocky smile, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking to her side, his eyes full of cold ice. Before she could say a single word his hand had left her hip and had taken her gun, he aimed the gun into the darkness of the night and fired. There was bang, a gasp, and a sudden noise of a body hitting the water with a loud splash. Hook ran to the railing followed by Emma now fully watchful, her soreness forgotten. She took her flashlight from her belt and pointed into the black waters, a crimson slick stained the water near the hull.

The splashing sound of someone swimming moved away quickly. The captain directed the flashlight with his hook, encircling Emma's hand by the wrist. The now poorly illuminated silhouette on a man emerged from the water a few feet away between two boats, the figure, now only a shadow was lost swallowed by the darkness of the night.

* * *

**This little box down here is lonely...**

**Thanks so much for your lovely reviews her ocean eyes, Lisa1972 and Maiqu (I've never liked Blue... and I assure you I'll put her the record straight for everything she have done in the tv and my history :p). Oh! Thanks too for those ones who follow and fav my little tale!**

**I can't wait for the season finale!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mine

**I wasn't going to post this part of the story… yet. But after several readers complained about the cliffhanger… I changed my mind… so we will see a "sneak peek" ;) In exchange I would like you answer this question: Would Emma approve Hook wearing Graham's jacket?**

**I do not own once upon a time, or Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 07: Mine**

* * *

**)**_(_)(_)(_)(**Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

His head spun and he was completely soaked from head to toe; the soreness of his left arm was slowly replaced by waves of pain. In the darkness the key refused to fit the lock, sliding from between his cold fingers covered in blood, the key fell to the floor. Hopeless he banged his head against the door, his teeth throbbing with the pain. With a little luck the car ride would have covered his tracks, but now he couldn't made it to his own damn house. He darkly mouthed a silent curse.

He fell forwards when the door opened without warning. The little figure of a woman clinked to him and somehow managed to keep both of them upright.

He let her hold him, a sad smirk on his roughened face, "I couldn't find the trident." His voice was raspy. She dragged him to the couch and he plopped down with a grunt of pain. "He shot me." The little light that a candle emitted made them difficult to see each other clearly, but he was obviously covered in blood. He heard the sound of the blinds coming down, and then the ceiling lamp was lit, she hurried again to his side and he answered the unspoken question of her eyes, "Killian Jones shot me, he is pretty alive so Ursula is finally here, the sheriff made it on time." He took his hand off the bullet wound so she could see it. "Can you manage it?" She answered him with a reassuring smile, placed back his big hand on the wound and left him alone, in a couple of minutes she came back holding a metal tray with instruments and materials needed to treat the wound. The last thing Sinbad saw before losing consciousness were her concerned big baby blue eyes framed by her short bright red mane.

* * *

~~~Long time ago in **Enchanted Forest**~~~

It was a morning for happiness despite the difficult times the kingdom was enduring. Peasants, noblemen, merchants, gentlemen, farmers, seamstresses and knights were celebrating the glory of the Kingdom by the Sea. Today their beautiful princess was marrying the handsome and brave prince John from the Endless Plains. From one end to the other of the small kingdom people celebrated the bonding of the happy couple, because it was known that they were each other true loves. Such was the joy of the people that had been scheduled festivities for over a month. The Kingdom by the Sea had received representatives of virtually all the kingdoms from the Enchanted Forest, all of them bringing magnificent and exquisite gifts. The Snowland monarchs had sent their two princes with a chest full of rubies, the old ruler of the Frozen Peaks had presented them with a platinum and diamond tiara. Camelot twin Kings had sent a delegation of bards to entertain the ceremony, from the duchies of borders several nobles had come bringing gold and jewels, the border kingdom of Avonlea had sent two carts full of saffron, the Marsh Kingdom widow queen had sent as a gift two crocodiles, the Sultan of Agrabah had sent his vizier with a hundred beautifully woven carpets and from the distant lands of the east had arrived an entourage with beautiful silks. Thus far had the news of the marriage had reached.

The wedding was held outdoors on a ship in the sea, Reul Ghorm the princess' godmother had enchanted the sky to ensure that not even a single rain drop fall and the ocean to ensure that no guest get annoyed by the rocking of the ships. There were so many people gathered that the royal vessel was surrounded for dozens of ships and hundreds of boats. The invited guests were nervous and exalted, such was the joy that here and there people sang and danced. When the princess bride appeared there was silence. Her white silk dress was plain and her straight, sun gold hair fell around her creating a shimmering curtain. The bride was radiant; her blue ocean eyes glowed with joy and happiness. What about her smile? The way her pink delicate lips curved aroused in those who saw the princess true happiness. The groom was so glad to see her that almost lost his composure. The talked quieted to a hush as the sound of the black grand piano alerted the watchers that it was time to the solemn ceremony to begin. It started with no more problems than the cries of emotion from several ladies, and sudden cheers and claps that aroused from distant ships.

The priest looked from groom to bride and loudly spoke the all well-known words to bind them, as per usual arrived the moment to say the words "Anyone objects to this marriage?"

"Me" A black haired girl dressed in a purple robe stepped out of the crowd.

The music stopped as a loud anguished cry rose from the crowd through the salt ridden air. The old king Egbert was petrified, his wide smile crumbled from his face, his blue eyes widened in terror, he fell on his knees and a tear froze on his cheek as the sight standing tall and graceful in his deck looking at him. She was his mermaid, his beloved and hated Ursula. She looked different, but her voice, her voice was the same, the stolen voice of his son's true love. He felt defeated; this was the third time the monster appeared in his life. The first she was kind and loving and she had stolen his heart, the second she was wicked and vengeful and had tricked his son Eric to marry someone that wasn't his true love, now what was she going to steal away? He had not had enough? It was not enough to have brought hardship, pests and droughts to his kingdom? Weren't the cursed mermaids that plagued their shores enough punishment? Grimsby, King Eric's manservant and confidant hid behind him a pregnant Queen Vanessa.

The Sea Witch walked towards the happy couple. "You aren't marring anyone sweetheart." The princess was terrified; the witch took her hand and pulled her away towards the rail. "You are _mine_." No one moved a finger, no one dared to say a word, such was the fear Ursula caused to that people.

Just one of the guests was brave enough to move, not because true bravery but because mermaids and fairies were creatures engaged to opposing elements, water and air, and they could not damage each other, at least not directly. The fairy godmother tried to help the young lady and stood before the witch with her wand; Ursula smiled and ripped a blue pendant hanging from her neck. She threw it at the feet of the Blue Fairy and the poor creature petrified in midair falling to the wooden floor, in a blink she was a little obsidian statue. "Don't worry lovebird, is temporary."

With a flick of his wrist the vessels surrounding the royal ship parted creating a perfect passageway through which a large ship moved safely. The Jolly Roger stopped parallel to the royal ship. A plank fell and for it descended a tall, handsome pirate with black hair, ebony eyes and a thick black beard, braided and decorated with gold, covering most of his face.

The guests knew and feared him as well as they knew and feared the Sea Witch, he was Blackbeard the buccaneer, the pirate, the slaver. He smiled pleased. Today he had been especially careful in his attire, not every day one appeared before most of the royalty plaguing the Enchanted Forest. He had chosen to wear a fine crimson velvet coat with shiny gold lining and maroon cuffs. Oh! Crimson and velvet, two things forbidden for those non-royals. He had added a pair of white silk stockings and buckled black high heel shoes, a rich maroon "_so expensive dye_" pants and a frilly, white silk shirt. He had allowed his curly, black, shoulder-length hair to drape over his shoulders and, to provide an elegant final touch, we was wearing his most expensive item, a large, maroon hat with a huge, phoenix feather stuck in it. The feather always on non-burning fire created a terrifying effect. His face, with fiery eyes, was framed in dancing shadows and highlights; he seemed totally a demon from hell.

He bowed and smiled to the crowd. The guests gasped in terror, he could hear people saying in whispers "Blackbeard!" his moniker was spread like wildfire among the guests.

"It's always nice to make an impression." He laughed pleased in his rough brogue. "Captain Edward Jones, also call Blackbeard." He bowed again towards the bloody Sea Witch. "Milady, me see that ye have prepared my _payment_."

The sea Witch smiled showing all her teeth to him. "Indeed. As we agreed sweet, a beautiful, young and pure princess. I suppose she's to your liking." The mermaid pulled the princess arm forcing her to stand in front of the pirate.

He lifted the princess chin with his hand full of rubies gold rings. "She's bloody beautiful." The pirate rose an eyebrow to the witch "Me hope she's not _damaged_ goods."

"If she's I will find you a new one." She threw the princess to the pirate arms.

"What's her name?"

"Keela" The fearsome witch spat name with no enthusiasm.

"Ah! _a beauty that only poetry can capture_." Arching his brow he caressed the princess cheek with his thumb. "Ye are beautiful indeed lassie."

Blackbeard smiled pleased as he held her hard against him, feeling the shivering young body flush against him. The hubbub of the crowd began to rise louder and suddenly the groom woke up from his shock. The young man stepped forwards and drew his sword. Part of the Blackbeard's crew descended the walkway too and stood behind their captain.

"Don't you dare to touch my fiancée!" The prince took another step towards the pirate.

"Blow me down! The bilge-sucking prince speaks." The pirate laughed darkly raising both eyebrows.

"Leave my bride!" Another step.

Blackbeard patted the girl's hip. "What would ye do little landlubber, if me do't?" A smirk of superiority light up his handsome features.

"I will kill you!" Another step.

"I've no time for games Captain Jones. _My_ trident." The Sea Witch extended her hand, her dark voice slightly annoyed.

The pirate groaned. "Aye." Blackbeard pulled a knife from his belt and, without releasing the girl, tossed it to the prince. The young man tried to deflect the weapon with his sword, but it was in vain, Captain Jones never miss his target, the knife plunged into the prince chest straight through his heart. The prince looked astonished at the pirate, and after a few seconds of silence fell livid never to rise again. The crowd shrieked and from the lips of the beautiful princess raised a sharp cry of terrible pain; if Blackbeard hadn't had her strongly grasped she would have fallen to her knees.

He shoved the screaming girl to a tall pirate lacking his right eye "Flotsam, chain her in my quarters. Me want to find her untouched; Savvy?" The pirate nodded "Jetsam, the trident." A tall pirate nearly identical to the previous one, but that lacked the left eye, gave him a trident wrapped in red silk to Blackbeard. The mighty Captain pirate extended a hand towards the polished black piano. "Take it to my quarters too." The small gathering of pirates abided his orders obediently.

The Captain pirate handled the silk wrapped trident to Ursula who smiled pleased letting the silk cloth slide to the wooden floor. The legendary golden, three-pronged weapon glinted in the sunlight. With an evil burst of laughter the witch did raise the trident, a dense, chilled mist rose from the sea, suddenly the once blue sky darkened with black clouds, a lightning struck the glittering golden trident, a dense gray and rain began to fall. When the Sea Witch lowered the trident the sky cleared, the fog dispersed and the clouds dissolved in the sky. The witch wrenching tightly the mystical weapon was no longer a beautiful young woman, but an awful creature, much more known to the eyes of the royals. Her white hair, her white bluish skin and her terrifying purplish tentacles writhing and bending marked her as the most feared creature of the seas, now nearly invincible.

Many tears were shed that day. The entire Enchanted Forest shivered with fear of the mighty Sea Witch. There were two kingdoms mourning the loose of their heirs, there were to broken royal families. There was a princess chained by her ankle to a master bed, curled up on the bed head clutching her hairpin in his right hand, prepared to kill the mighty pirate as soon as he approached her.

* * *

**)**_(_)(_)(_)(**Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Killian was really upset, again, they had dared to enter his ship. "_Why I cannot even shoot a man? Is it too much to ask shoot down a robber?_" He felt Emma's eyes on him and groaned, he would pay for this, he knew.

"You can't go shooting people without knowing who they are!" He looked at her behind his black lashes, she was frowning and her mouth was closed in a thin line.

"What do you want me to do? Let people embark and disembark _my_ ship freely? Last time I was poisoned!" He waved the gun to make his point.

"Next time let me handle it" She covered her face with one hand and extended the other. "My gun."

"_My hook_." He mimicked her making her roll her eyes and smile slightly, a beautiful smile that the pirate liked.

They exchanged the items, his hook fitted with a click. "Who was that man?" Asked Emma in a tired voice.

"If I know I would be heading to his burrow to shoot him properly." He tore his gaze from the point where the stranger had disappeared and looked at her, she was exhausted, her eyes were gray now, but she was beautiful nevertheless, oh! She was truly a princess. Her words echoed in his mind "_Seventeen_" How could Milah's boy hurt her so badly? "_Seventeen_" Had not taught him to behave like a gentleman? "_Seventeen_" She was just a scared little girl, a lost child searching for a love that never came. Peter Pan had stolen her tender heart and had shattered it just because he was afraid, coward much like his father disguised in Milah's coat of bravery.

Her voice made him return back to reality. As he didn't know what had she said he nodded and hoped it was the correct answer. She nodded too, so he sighed relieved and placed his hook on the small of her back guiding her into his quarters repressing his innuendos and his cockiness; "_Seventeen_"; she deserved better, at last tonight.

"Wow! What happened here?" Emma's eyes flew open at the room disaster.

This night he had collapsed, had lost all hope, the black void Milah's death had left in his heart had expanded to occupy everything. His soul already black had darkened even more. And then Emma had lit a candle in his darkness.

His desk bench was covered with maps and books; someone had emptied the contents of his drawers too, pens and quills all over the room. Killian sighed and cleaned part of his desk and placed a stool in front of it for Emma, who sat down as a dead weight. He would clean the bench latter.

He looked at her, so strong and brave but fragile and beautiful, it made him remember the porcelain warriors of Oz. A smile spread through his lips. She had said his name. "_Killian_" Emma's voice whispered in his mind, it was a pleasant memory he would keep forever, because he was sure she will not say it again. That woman, hard, smart and stubborn had opened her heart to him just to comfort him, instead of using soothing words she had used her own pain to erase his, he was truly sure that tomorrow morning she will regret her words and her walls, thick and tall, will be around her heart once again, she was truly a challenge.

Killian picked up a couple of shot glasses from the bed and placed them on the table.

"I'll fetch some rum from the hold."

Emma took of her jacket leaving it on the table and looked around, last time she had been on the Jolly Roger the ship was completely in order, clean and tidy. Now it was a mess. She picked an old book from the floor, it had no title on the cover just a date in the first page. She opened a random page. It was handwritten with crafted and elegant letters, slightly curved. There was a small map in the bottom of the page.

"_On our return from Alwaysland we have one less crew member, Jarod he rest in peace. Ursula was not with her crew, her ship was heavily protected, despite it we managed to obtain Ursula's trident, I will not mention his hiding place here. Because of a miscalculation of Mr. Smee we hit a reef in our retreat, now we have to repair the left side of the Jolly Roger; I estimate it will take two weeks. In situations like this I miss Milah more than ever."_

So it was not a simple book but a logbook. "_What did I expect, a personal diary of the amorous adventures of Captain Hook?_" Emma traced one of the beautifully curled capital letters, and smiled sadly. The letter _M_ of Milah was especially flourished. She wondered if someone had or would write her name with so much love and care.

"_In our raid we killed thirty mermaids and two Ursula's pirates, according to our calculations will still be about three hundred mermaids more in Alwaysland. This afternoon Peter Pan and the Lost Boys have managed to rescue a girl, Johanna, Mr. Smee has assigned his data to the registry. I'm concerned about Tinkerbelle and Milah's lad." _

The door yanked open and Emma closed the book.

"They tried to force their way into Milah's room." By the look on his face he has really upset.

"You two didn't sleep… you know" she pointed to his bed with her head.

He groaned and averted her gaze. Emma could say that they didn't. "_They were supposed to be in love. Why they slept in different rooms?_" She observed how the Captain filled his glass of rum, held it to his nose and sniffed. He wrinkled his nose and took a sip.

"Not poisoned" He grabbed a stool lying under the table and sat down next to Emma. Then the Captain drank the rest of his rum in one gulp. He filled his glass and this time he also poured one for her.

Emma drank in silence, the alcohol burning its way down her throat. After the incident with her gun and the intruder she felt better or maybe it has been her little talk with Killi… the Captain? maybe he had helped her to calm down. She glanced sideways at him; he was looking at the contents of his glass, holding it with his hand and playing with the bottle's cork with the tip of his hook. The corners of his lips slightly down. He was clearly depressed again; she had made a mistake asking him about Milah.

She turned her head right and left, stretching her neck and back with bold movements, trying to release some of the tension she had accumulated during the past two days. "I'm sorry, I should not have asked." Emma took another sip.

The Captain stood up suddenly, leaving his full to the brim glass on the table. He put the stool behind her and sat down, too close to her body, her hairs stood on end of her nape when placed his calloused hand on her bare shoulder. Emma tensed, and tried to turn around. He stopped her.

"Trust darling." He pushed her hair carefully over her shoulders. Every muscle in her body tensed.

Emma felt how he rested his hand on one side of her neck and the curve of his hook in the other, just below her ears. A shiver ran through her body, probably because of the cold hook. Pressuring, he slid his hand and his hook backwards to unite them under her neck. Her muscles recoiled under his touch and she got goose bumps all over her body. He repeated it in a slow cadence and soon she relaxed. When Emma began to close the eyes lulled by the soothing massage the Captain began to speak, his voice deeper than usual and his accent more pronounced.

"Milah… had shared a bed all her live, first with her sisters, then his husband." Lovingly he ran his thumb up her back in a circular motion and Emma had to suppress a moan. "She joined my crew as a free woman and as my First Mate, so she had her own bed." He sighed. "She never stayed. She wanted adventure and freedom. I was a friend, a fellow, not just a lover." He changed the massage-pattern. Emma was in bliss; she leaned forwards and rested her head on her arms over the table. "One day she asked me to dock near her old home; I agreed thinking she wanted to see his son, but no." The Captain gave a dry laugh. "Must be the pirate thing but I could not help follow her. She went to see a midwife; Milah was pregnant and didn't want the baby." He stopped, his fingers splaying out over her shoulder blade. "I realized then… I begged her not to do so, we argued and eventually I convinced her that we could go to Neverland. There, despite her being pregnant the baby would not grow and she could decide when or if to have him or her." He continued massaging her back; Emma could feel the pain in his voice, the longing of something she also had lacked, family. "That night I went to celebrate that maybe, someday" his voice broke "I would be a father, I would settle down and have a… family." She wanted him to embrace her in his arms, to be able to weep the tears she was sure he was silently crying, but she didn't move. "The crocodile find me that night" Emma hold her breath, she already imagined was coming next. "I begged her to go, to keep our child safe, she didn't. She convinced me that she could deal with him, we had a magic bean and he wanted it." His voice was normal again. "The crocodile didn't agree and ripped out her heart." Emma could felt the pain in his voice. "Then, for the first time, she told me she loved me, and I realized that she was more than a mate for me, that I also loved her. And he crushed her heart." Emma didn't know what to say, she would have said "_I'm sorry_", but that sentence was so empty. He stopped, his hand on her shoulder blade his hook somewhere near her waist. "No one knows what I've told you, I would like it to remain like that." She nodded and felt the reassuring pressure of his hand on her now relaxed shoulder. "Thanks Emma." She felt a slight pressure on her head, was that a kiss? "Thanks for being here when I thought I had nothing to look forwards."

He waited for her to say something, anything. Killian wiped his tear with the back of his hand and stood up. He picked up a blanket from the floor and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks you too, Killian." She whispered shakily.

Killian felt vulnerable and unprotected. For almost three hundred years he did not feel thus. He glanced at Emma, who had her eyes closed and breathed peacefully. He smiled at her sleeping form and began to tidy his quarters silently. Emma had trusted him, and that trust had been reciprocated. And she had said his name once more. HE smiled, a sad smile.

He had tried to start a family with Milah, and she had died. He found her child and had delayed his revenge with the illusion of having a family, but the young Baelfire, Peter Pan, was like his mother, a free spirit who did not want ties, an eternal teenager who didn't want to listen. He had loved Milah, his distant and cold dear Milah, because she had been the closest thing to a family for him. He closed a cupboard and tried to recall her voice saying his name, but nothing came to his mind; he drank his long forgotten shot and just stared at Emma… his Emma. She was sleeping on a table, she had saved him from the darkness and she deserved much more than a cold hard desk. He tidied his bed for her, he took of her boots and her belts. He smiled at her gun and tucked it into his pants. He was going to carry her to his bed when he remembered the strange tight corset he had felt under her shirt, he rolled up her shirt until he could see the white strap, he pulled here and there until he managed to open the strange lock and rolled down the shirt. Killian looked Emma's face once more, she was still peacefully sleeping. He placed his stump under her knees and lifted her. The sudden pain he felt was so strong that he almost dropped her. Gritting his teeth he managed to carry Emma the short distance that separated them from the bed. He left her facing up on the bed, and leaned on the mattress to catch his breath, he attempted to massage his leg, but the pain only increased. After a couple of minutes he managed to move again without hissing. With great care he took off her socks, and after considering it a little, he unbuttoned her trousers with a grin. The pulled the covers and tucked them around her. "_My Swan girl_." He smiled when she settled herself and moaned. Killian brushed a strand of golden hair from her face. "Thanks Emma of mine." He whispered in her ear and, with a great effort, he denied himself the kiss he was dying to lay in her lovely cheek.

Killian sang very quietly while tidying the rest of the room. Glancing back at her laying figure with tenderness now and then to made sure she was still asleep.

"From your head, to your toes.

Baby mine

You're so sweet goodness knows.

Baby mine"

* * *

**You may not know it, but Blackbeard really existed, his real name was Edward Teach (I changed it for Edward Jones) his main weapon was his ship, The Queen Anne's Revenge, and it was said that the vessel was enchanted and magically obeyed her captain. Furthermore Blackbeard acquired a young lady to marry her in a deal, so I add a little bit of magic to the story.**

**The last song is from the film Dumbo; you will see latter how it fits into the story.**

**By the way… what will Emma do in the morning? Will she be mad at our pirate? Only goodness knows.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Oh my! The season Finale was so great! I love Hook even more now! I know the season finale has send some kind of light to our pirate past… and some of his garments tell much more that his own words (his Christian cross), as well as the fact that is the only character that has a surname in the enchanted forest… so…**

**This little box down here is hungry, let's feed it a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Night and Day

**As I say every chapter... I do not own OUAT...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Oh... as Her ocean eyes pointed out the sneak peak is not the whole Chapter 7, just the Sinbad/Ariel part ;)**

**I hope you like the flashbacks of Hooks life! And thanks, really thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 08: Night and Day**

* * *

~~~~Long time ago, near a natural harbor in the **Enchanted Forest**~~~~

Killian opened an eye; the darkness around him was only broken by the moonlight streaming through the porthole. The soft sea lullaby was stained by the snoring and deep breathing of the crew. He rose from his hammock and slid to the ground with great care, a smile lingered in his face. Agile as a dolphin he dodged bunks and hammocks, jumped on boots and forgotten bundles of clothes on the floor and finally reached the door of the First Mate cabin. Killian very gently closed the door slightly ajar, turning the little knob to prevent any sound. After closing the door, he waited a few seconds; the sounds of the night remained undisturbed and he walked barefoot to the captain's quarters, nimbly dodging loose boards and creaking planks.

Killian stood in front of the door, knelt down and leveled his head with the floor to look under the door, no light could be seen inside and no noise came through the door except for the heavy snoring of the captain. Killian knocked the door just once with his closed fist and waited, after a few minutes of stillness the sound of a chain rose over the creaking of the vessel and the waves crashing against the ship. A smile sprang from the depths of Killian's heart as the captain's door slowly opened.

He grabbed her mother's hand and together they walked away from the captain's room, as far as the chain attached to the ankle of his mother allowed. She was especially beautiful this night, his golden mane shined under the full moon light, her ocean eyes were especially blue and her scars and bruises were almost invisible under the mesmerizing moonlight. She smiled at him and let her back slide down the wall till she was sitting on the wooden floor.

Killian sat on her lap and quickly sank his small head on her chest, smiling and inhaling the fragrant perfume that always enveloped her mother, a mixture of sandal wood, salt and ginger oil. He felt the maternal kiss in the crown of his head, with this simple gesture he felt the luckiest boy in the world. His mother grabbed him by the waist and sat him on her lap properly, Killian's back against her chest and a book in his lap.

"Let's see baby, where were we?" Killian quietly chuckled at the pun changing from total seriousness to an amused smile. The soft hands of his mother turned the page until the desired text appeared. Her long, thin finger pointed to the proper reading spot that Killian instantly recognized. "A young…"

"A young gentleman is the man who is polite wif…out afffectation" The toddler frowned. "Proud wif…out vanity"

"Without"

"Without" Killian looked up and his young blue eyes meet his mother's deeper ones, she smiled and nodded. "Dignified without ostentation; affable to all, servile to none; who never deceived his friend, nor turned his back to his foe." He looked up again raising one eyebrow and side smiled. "What's deceived mama?"

His mother stroked his head and rocked him gently. "To deceive someone is a way of betrayal; do you remember what does betray mean baby?" Killian nodded closing his eyes and smiling at the shooing voice of his mother. "To deceive someone is to lie, conceal or exaggerate to them."

"Papa isn't a gentleman mama. Papa lies and exaggerates a lot and hurts ye." The soft lips of his mother rested against his head. "I lie to protect ye, so papa don't hurt ye."

"_You,_ is _you_ baby, not _ye_." Killian felt a lump in his throat and didn't dare to look up, he did not understand why, but he had made his mama cry. "Despite it, sometimes lies are necessary. You must learn a proper gentleman didn't deceive his loved ones. Once you grow up, you must be a gentleman, a man of honor, not a pirate." She pulled his ears and peered behind them. "And you must be always clean and polished. Don't become a grimy pirate."

"Ouch! Aye mama."

"_Yes_, is _yes_ baby, not _aye_." She rocked him slowly as she sang a lullaby, his favorite one.

"_Don't you cry, Baby mine_

_Dry your eyes, rest your head_

_Close to my heart, never to part_

_Baby of mine, Little one_"

Those moments were his favorite ones, the sweet voice of his mama, the rocking of the ship, the warm of her body, feeling her arms around his little body, the way he could felt her chin resting in his head. Every night he fought against sleep, because he didn't want to miss a single moment, not a single word. He felt so good, he felt loved and cared, he felt that no matter what the next morning had prepared for him to endure, the promise of the next hours stolen to the night made living another day worthwhile. Killian felt that no matter how many slaps he received, how many punishments his little body met, how many humiliations he endured, his mama would always comfort him that night.

The wind began to shake the sails, the waves broke their silence and the wood creaked louder. Both stood up in a single motion, she picked up the chain and mother and child retraced the way to the non-distant captain quarters. She bent down and kissed him in the cheek.

"Promise me you will be always a gentleman baby."

He pecked her too "Always." He waited until the captain door was fully closed and making as little noise as possible returned to his hammock among the crew. Killian curled up beneath his thin worn blanket and let the ship rock him to sleep while he was humming the lullaby his mother sang minutes before.

The morning breeze welcomed Killian in the deck, today was his last pickpocket lesson. He had proved already to be really skillful pickpocketing and opening locks, but today he will have to prove it by his own, alone, he would have to prowl through the Port City's market during the day, at sunset he must return to the ship with ten gold pieces, if he didn't succeed him and his mama would be punished. Killian would not allow it; he always did his best to spare any amount of harm to his mother. Tomorrow he was turning seven and he already knew what was going to be his gift, his first birthday gift, a cutlass. His own papa was going to teach him, every day during an hour. He smiled to the twirling wind that played with the Jolly Roger's sails. Every day he was a step closer to become a pirate, a step closer to be a full grown man able to free his mama, to take her as far as he could from his father so she didn't cry again.

* * *

**)**_(_)(_)(_)( **Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Emma awaked slowly, feeling rested and somehow happy, the salty and manly scent filling her lungs. She buried her face into the pillow and smiled pleased, she felt warm, and comfortable as if someone hold her save in his arms. And suddenly she realized to whom the scent belonged, leather, rum, and salt, "_Hook_". She opened her eyes adjusting to the light from the tiny window. She was alone in his quarters, in his bed. She had fallen sleep on the table and he had carried her to the bed? She sat resting on her elbows and his leather salty scent was replaced for what she thought was fried bacon. She could not believe Hook was cooking breakfast. He had tidied the little wooden room, it was spotless. Emma's belly groaned, she was starving and the wonderful aroma didn't help much. Emma realized she wear no boots or socks, they were on a stool near the bed as long as her leather jacket, her belt, her flashlight and gun belt, "_without my gun_".

There were a pillow and a blanked on the bench, "_thanks goodness we haven't sleep together_!" Emma settled back and stretched. The memories of their late night confessions surfaced, she wandered how he had managed to make her open. Emma really didn't understand why she had felt the pressure to tell him about Neal. He had seemed truly defeated; he had tried to save her son and the entire city with his life. His life, his life, his life. "_I kissed him_." When she had told Mary Margaret that Killia… the Captain deserved a second chance she didn't expect such a big sacrifice. Emma really didn't know how to deal with it.

Emma stood up in order to find him and retrieve her gun. She mentally cursed when she realized two things that scared her. Her jeans and her bra clasp were open. How on earth the damn pirate had done it one-handed? Images of last night passed through her mind. Nothing, after the deck problem they drink some rum. He was sitting on a stool behind her… "_I let him give me a massage? What were you thinking Emma Swan!_" The Captain tell her about Milah, the now "_cold bitch_" for her. She was tired and closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling, because he was broken like her, because he hadn't had a family like her, and she just fell asleep.

Emma decided she had to be mad at him, because otherwise she will not be able to keep her walls up for him. Emma reached for her belongings on the stool and dress herself again, trying to figure up the best way to punish him for daring to open her bra. Who knows what else he had done while she was sleeping deeply "_I hadn't slept in two days!_"

Killian opened the door of his quarters with his elbow and pushed it open with his feet. He entered the room wearing his most sexy smile, just for Emma, after yesterday night's talk he felt alive again, the hole in his heart now filled by her light. It wasn't a new feeling, he had felt something akin when he had thought he would be a father. She was sitting on his bed putting on her last boot. Her golden hair was pretty messy, she looked wonderful.

"Morning, love." She looked up with surprise and he could barely resist beaming at her when she blushed. "Has the princess slept well?"

"You! You opened my bra, and my pants!" No, now she was mad at him, where was the lovely princess that slept in his bed last night?

"In order to make you comfortable. I'm always a gentleman." He gifted Emma a innocent glare and leaved both plates on the desk.

"If in some way you took any advantage of me..." Emma stood up in order to make her statement clear enough for him to understand. But he cut out her.

"I would never take advantage of any woman and I've never _needed_ or done so." He smiled and raised both eyebrows in a cocky way.

Emma moved closer to him, the room was small so it took her just a second and they were a few inches away. She pressed a finger into his chest to make her point, his smile faded.

"If you dare to touch me again when I'm sleep..."

Suddenly he took her hand in his, holding it over his chest. She realized then that he was wearing a red vest, the velvet rippling under her fingertips, Emma was surprised, she had seen him in various outfits, but always wearing black clothes. She looked up and their eyes met, blue and green. He looked less dangerous, more human. She wandered what had made him change, last night he was a broken man, now...

"Shhh, don't say anything you could regret later. I know what kind of men have you encountered, but I'm REALLY a gentleman". He he tenderly cupped her cheek with his hand.

She said nothing, his words were truth and she could see it clearly, as clear as she could smell his scent, filling her, as clear as she was feeling his breath on her skin, his warm radiating all over her body, as clear as she could feel his heart racing under her hand. They stood still, without breaking eye contact. After a few seconds both seem to relax. Emma could barely resist the urge of kissing him. Her lips were aching, fire inside them. Her hand was free now, but she didn't move it from his beating heart. Emma broke eye contact and took a fast glance on to his lips, he released her cheek; she met his impossibly blue eyes again, his gaze was so intense, now he was the one who lowered his eyes into her lips. Emma leaned forwards; his heart seemed to skip a beat under her palm and he lowered his eyes even more. "_What?_" Emma thought.

And he spun around, drawing himself up to his full height, pulling her gun out from his leather trousers, aiming towards the door placing his finger on the trigger, all in one rapid motion. Emma safely concealed behind him, so close to him that her nose brushed the back of his red velvet vest. Seconds later Emma heard the sound of the wooden door burst open, and could not avoid the temptation to take a look, but in truth she also had no reason not to.

David was aiming his gun to the pirate, Mary Margaret was aiming her bow at him too and Ruby stood in the back with a wolfish grin painted on her red lips and dark circles under her big eyes.

Emma instinctively placed a hand on the pirate's back and lowered his hand in order to retrieve her gun. "_Oh my god, he almost shoots my parents… and I almost kiss him_" Without resistance the pirate allowed Emma to take away the gun.

"Emma!" David screamed relieved, and then without hesitation he punched the pirate, who collided with Emma's body. "That's for the time we met in the police station." He looked around for any danger and then pushed the Captain aside, sheathed his gun and hugged his daughter. "Are you okay?" Emma nodded the gun still in her hand.

"This morning Red phone us because the Sea Witch had left unnoticed, and told us you left the inn with Hook… last night." Snow hugged her thigh. "This morning we will meet with the council. And I've called for a parents meeting this afternoon, we will try to warn every kid's parents. Let's go Emma." Snow stepped backwards and took Emma's hand, no matter what she was going to retrieve her little girl from the pirate lair.

"Let her eat something, Princess, I'm sure she hasn't eaten in days." The Captain said as he ran his thumb under his nose and one finger over his mouth to see if he was bleeding, luckily he was not.

Snow looked at Hook, at his cookie smile, at his sparking blue eyes and she saw in them more than she could really see. Suddenly she was pining Hook to the wall.

"She smells of you!" Snow had her forearm pressed to his throat, an arrow on her right hand, its broadhead just under his jaw. "Why on earth are you boat rat smiling?" Hissed the once tender Snow White.

Red was looking at them, calm, as if nothing at all was happening, the Ruby girl inside her was screaming at the sight of the sexy pirate, arms spread at his sides in feigned surrender, beautiful smile and those wonderful heartbreaking blue eyes sparking with glee. The muscles of his chest tensing under his black shirt... no wonder there were Emma's pheromones all over the room! To be honest all the room was full of pheromones from both of them. She looked at the picture, Emma trying to defend her pirate without her overprotective father noticing and the now beaming pirate clearly trying not to laugh at Snow's bravados, acting as if no arrow was on his pulse point. And then, unexpectedly, an awkward silence filled the room and Emma's belly groaned loudly. Both, Snow and the Captain broke their staring contest to look at her, and finally Charming let Emma go. Ruby enjoyed the view, it was much better than TV soap operas.

"The breakfast smells great, did you cook it Emma?" Asked casually Red, trying to save the situation.

"No, the Captain did it." Emma glanced to him, but he wasn't paying attention, he was too occupied in smirking to her mother and raising his eyebrows as saying "_see_".

Emma's words seemed enough for Charming to held back Snow and free the pirate.

"Thanks mate."

"I'm not your mate" The pirate dodged the scorn with a cocked smile.

"I'm not used to cook for anyone but me, but I hope you enjoy it love."

Ruby stared at his leather clad perfect ass when he passed around David limping graciously. He opened a cupboard and took some silverware.

"I don't need it" Emma was already eating the strange… meal with her hands. It was a slice of bread fluffy as a pancake covered with some kind of black fruit slices that oddly tasted as tomato, then a layer of fried bacon and on the top, an omelet. Emma couldn't tell if it was the fact that she didn't really have a full meal during the past two days, "_two days already?_" or if the Captain was a great cook, but she was really enjoying it.

"But I do, _Emma_..." He rolled her name in the tip of his tongue as if it was something sweet, earning a snort from both of her parents.

He sat by her side smiling at her, as if no one else was on the room. Took of his hook and placed a golden knife in his place.

"You are always a gentleman. I know." Emma glared steadfastly at the pirate.

Hook pouted at her, and poured some clear liquid into two glasses and pushed one towards Emma. David took the second glass and smelled it; Snow ripped it from his hand and smelled it too. Ruby laughed at the deception look on Charming and Snow faces, it was only water. Everyone looked at her.

Red smiled apologetically. "I will wait outside, I'm gonna phone the dwarfs and Granny, and tell them we've found Emma."

Charming followed her with the gaze. Once the door was closed no sound come from outside.

"How did you now we were at the door?" he asked as no sound come from the upper deck.

Flourishing his golden knife through the air he said. "I've been living in this ship for more than 300 years. I was born on this ship. If a rat walk through my hold I would notice it."

"I'm done" Emma stood up. "Thanks Captain" Her hands flew instinctively to her belt and Hook half smiled. "My gun Captain."

He put it on the table without a word and resumed eating, a big playful smile in his face.

The Charming family left the ship, to find Red waiting in the dock. Mary Margaret was moody, nervous and angry; she had almost felt the connection between her child and the pirate. She snarled at her new born roiling feelings, now shame mingled with her inward anger. She was darker, why hadn't the Blue Fairy found a way to help her yet?

Instead Emma was wondering what they were going to do without Killi… the Captain. "_Don't get attached, don't use his damn name_!" They needed him as an ally, he had fight the Sea fucking Witch before… not that she wanted his help… but they needed it nevertheless. A part of her wished she had the courage to ask him to accompany them, to help them… last night he was going to sacrifice himself for Henry and the city…

"Did anything that we must know happen?" Mary Margaret pushed Emma out of her thoughts about finding the best way of protecting Henry and other kids in town without the pirate. She was about to answer when Ruby, who was walking by David side, did it.

"I didn't smell anything you or Charming must worry about." Emma's thoughts frozen in her mind. "She slept in his bed but not with him." Now her complete body was frozen.

Ruby's words struck her: they were talking about IT in front of her. Disbelievingly, looking at her mother eyes, she blushed, angry.

"I've never slept with him!" She tried to calm down. "We drink some rum and I felt sleep... that's all." Her voice displayed her utter shock.

David felt the urge to apologize, but Snow was faster. "No, no, no, Emma, we don't doubt you. But him, he is a pirate after all."

Emma felt a tug of remorse, if they had arrived a couple of minutes later they could have found them kissing. Just with this innocent thought she felt a hot coil in her belly.

"Here he comes" Red announced.

In fact they all know they need him, so as the pirate was catching up with them, his leather coat dancing around his legs, they stood still until the pirate reached them.

Looking at her parents and Red the Captain said. "Highnesses, lass." He bowed slightly and then, addressing exclusively to Emma with a smile on his lips he added. As the _wonderful_ Blue Fairy said last night, I have plenty of experience with mermaids. So I humbly offer my services." He bowed just to her and winked mischievously.

Emma rolled her eyes trying unsuccessfully to hide the relief she felt knowing that the Captain would be there to help, so she turned around quickly and hurried to her car. "Come on then Captain." She didn't want them to notice she could barely hold back a smile, a stupid smile that she didn't know where it came from.

Once again Ruby sat by her side in the yellow bug and before the Captain waltzed to the back seat, an infuriating smile planted on his face, the werewolf whispered in her ear: "So he has been promoted from Hook to Captain"

* * *

**Please review! I'm so happy every time I read a new review... **


	9. Chapter 9: Freedom and rage

**I do not own OUAT… **

**This chapter contains a harsh part… so apologies in advance.**

* * *

/_**Storybrook**_\

The pale light of dawn came languidly under the door and slid lazily between the slats of the blinds. Sinbad opened his eyes just to be assaulted by a wave of pain, as only answer the man gritted his teeth and let out a big moan. He sat in the sofa, looking for his Ariel. He found her almost immediately, sleeping in an armchair.

"Ariel?" She turned her back to him and defiantly wiggled her toes. "Come on Ariel!"

His eyes felt gritty, his mouth felt awful, but nevertheless Sinbad smiled, his memories of the curse as a poor fisherman were totally under control, but Ariel's old personality took the best of her during mornings, it took her awhile to remember who she truly was. Before the Savior broke the curse every morning was an inferno, trying to get up the crabby, young nurse. Usually he had his coffee and read the papers, while he talked to a sleeping Ariel, trying to wake her; despite his efforts, most mornings he was forced to left without hearing a goodbye, she never wanted to speak to him anyway. In the reality of the curse she was his death wife only daughter, a young girl that had lost her voice in a car accident where his wife died, and Sinbad blamed her, hated her. Despite it the curse had had some benefits; they could talk now sign language. Before the curse they managed quite well, after all they had spent more than three hundred years together. They usually used just their eyes to talk, gestures or, when needed, pen and quill. Now everything was easier.

The mermaid opened her blue eyes as the memories of lasts days hit her. After tricking the Savior to lure Ursula to Storybrook she had fled the hospital. Sinbad had gone to look for Triton's trident into the Jolly Roger and had been shot by his owner. She rubbed her eyes and at last drew enough energy to pull out of the armchair. Not in vain mermaids were known as lazy creatures, she hated activity and hated work, she missed the time spent at the sea, swimming, singing and combing her once long hair.

She approached the sailor, now a poor and old fisherman.

"I'm fine Ariel." She looked at him and side smiled, she knew that look on his face, he was hurting.

"_You are not" _She said in sign language gesturing wildly, a kind smile on her lips.

"We need to plan our next move." She nodded, but her eyes told him that she was not very happy about that. "I'm not happy neither, he has survived, but now we must focus in the trident, is the only way the Sea Witch can be killed."

"_Last time we check it the pirate had it._" She sat cross-legged on the rug, in front of him. "_But we have no way to find it now, before they leave._"

"What about Merlin's pendulum? It was ours before the curse."

"_It's Regina's now, it's out of rage, we have nothing to give her in exchange._"

"We can steal it."

"_No one steals from Regina._"

"You will, come on Ariel! She's not Rumpelstiltskin." She shook her head. "You used to be brave and love the excitement, adventure, the danger lurking around every corner."

"_Look where it got me." _She looked at him with hard eyes. "_We don't ever know if the trident is in this world." _

"Ariel, please, it has to be done today." He waited for her answer, but she just got up and walked away. "Fine, I will do it! Hurt as I am!"

She turned around enraged. "_I will do it! happy?"_

After twenty eight years of cursed memories he had almost forgotten how terrifying an angry mermaid could be, even the always smiling Ariel.

* * *

-/_**Storybrook_ **Charming's appartment_\-

Emma opened the door and her parents, Ruby and the pirate followed in tow. Sitting on the stairs, Granny waited aiming her crossbow to the door, as the group entered she aimed to the pirate, following him as he waltzed around.

The Captain perched himself in the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest and his blue eyes drinking every detail of his surroundings. It was an odd house, looking much more like a tavern, with bare walls and little furniture, definitely not a palace. The place was unworthy of a woman, a princess, of his Emma.

After checking Henry, Ruby and Mary Margaret prepared coffee, tea and cinnamon chocolate while David and Emma arranged the living room to hold the meeting. The pirate was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Granny's crossbow permanently aimed at him, Emma stared at him for a second, would he really help them? Sure he would, he had already proved it to Emma. He looked so different clad in the red vest, so appealing... David snuggled her with his elbow. "_Oh my! I've been staring_!" she felt her cheeks flush red.

The so called guests arrived, David greeted them and Mary Margaret distributed the hot beverages. Everybody but Emma felt the temperature fall two grads when Gold and the pirate locked their glazes. Emma focused in Neal, why was he trying to avoid the Captain?

"So… you're done trying to kill me?" Mr. Gold said resting both his hands on his cane.

"I believe so." The pirate said leaning nonchalant on the kitchen counter.

"Excellent." The pawnbroker grinned impishly. "Then you can live."

Hook moved away from the counter glaring the imp steadfastly.

Blue was surprised, not because Gold's murderous glare wasn't on her, but because Jones was different. She had to suppress a scream, he had undone her blessing! How had he dared! She couldn't believe he had managed to break it. There was no possible way to undo a blessing, they were made from one of the purest magic of them all, _her_ magic. Blessings were born from the love of a fairy godmother to her godchild... That was the problem, she was his mother godmother, not Jones's one, so somehow he had find a way. "_You will pay for it. I will find a way to bless you again_." Jones was too dangerous without her blessing, he was the fruit of true hatred, she needed to place her blessing back, and in order to do so Blue needed to be alone with him. She clasped her hands together to prevent them from shaking and sat down next to Granny and Dr. Hopper, she hadn't been so angry in centuries.

"So where's the fire, dearies?" Mr. Gold didn't sat, just supported his weight in his gray cane.

Snow White spoke. "Dear friends and allies, we have convened this council because a great danger is upon us." She had both hands around her chocolate mug, but the look on her face was resolute and purposeful. She was a queen once more. "The Sea Witch, Ursula a blood cursed mermaid is in Storybrook." Dr. Hooper looked confused so Snow White explained the situation a little more. "She will feed from our children, she is some kind of vampire, which will kidnap and kill our children." Grumpy cursed under his breath. "We need to find a way to stop her."

"Push her through the line." Grumpy said.

"She was not in Storybrook when the curse was casted. It would be far more complicated to get rid of her." Said Emma, and after glancing into the Captain direction added. "That's the reason because Captain Jones is here to help us."

The Captain pose was relaxed; he was sitting next to Ruby in the arm of her chair, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together, a sexy grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So…" David said, and after a few seconds in during whom the pirate seemed completely unaware of the council eyes on him, the prince added "Hook, what we do."

"Kill her." Said him without emotion.

"We don't kill people here, we are the good ones, do you remember?" Emma bluntly told him.

"No, Emma, he's right. There's no other way to stop her." Despite Blue hated to agree the pirate, this time she had to give credit to his words.

"Maybe we can send her through a portal?" Snow asked trying not to give away that they currently have means to carry it out… a whole plantation of them.

The Captain shook his head. "She could use a sea vortex and return here."

"A sea vortex?" Emma was puzzled.

The pirate stood up and walked lazily until he stood behind her back. "Sea voids are portals between worlds, some of them easier to find than others." He rested his hand on the top rail of Emma's armchair. "I'm pretty sure there's one in that world too." Emma was getting tense, convinced that at any moment he would lean to whisper into her ear, or that he would drop some nasty innuendo or touch her. But instead the Captain walked away and sat back into his previous spot. "You have heard a story from a place where ships disappear, never to come back? A sea route which from nobody returns? A place where compasses lose the north?"

David verbalized what they were all thinking. "The Bermuda Triangle"

"So there's no way to send her away, she… we… she must be killed." Dr. Hooper said.

"Let's kill her then." Granny was not someone to think too much when things were so clear.

Reul Ghorm smiled kindly to the council. "There's just one way to kill the Sea Witch. Stab her heart with Triton's trident. She is very powerful, her magic and mine doesn't mix well, and she has many resources. So we had to paralyze her in order to… kill her" She motioned towards Neal with her hands. "Baelfire was meant to do it."

"I stole the trident, and after years of preparation we designed a plan to force her to cross a portal to a world without magic, apparently this one." The pirate motioned towards Gold's son. "She was obsessed with Peter Pan's blood, so he casually felt through a portal while we were attacking her…Peter Pan, or as you call him Baelfire was supposed to stab her in this world while she was powerless, and then with the aid of Tinkerbelle _both had to come back_. She followed them but they didn't come back."

Blue looked down. "I assisted Baelfire with a spell."

Neal cleared his throat "The spell didn't work, she wasn't paralyzed." on his face was seen remorse. "I stabbed her, but not in the proper place… She took the trident and hurled it back through the portal."

"It's impossible. The spell was in perfect working order" She closed her hands together.

Rumpelstiltskin released a high pitched giggle. "Maybe your spell wasn't so good."

"It was. He probably got confused at some point."

"Let me guess… _fairy_… you are the one who ensures that the trident is the only weapon that can kill her." The word fairy was spoken as if it was some kind of poison inside the imp's mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the fairy offended.

"Well, I can clearly recall, once upon a time when certain fairy took my son away tricking him, saying to the lad that the only way I could get rid from my magic without dying was coming to a word without magic." The knuckles of his hand were completely white clenched tightly around his cane. "I'm afraid a true love kiss would have been enough…"

"A beast like you cannot find true love, you don't deserve a kindred spirit!" Mother Superior stood up too, so she could look straight into the imp's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry to contradict you Reul Ghorm, but a kiss from my son would have been enough, and by the way… I've found my true love, my kindred spirit." A wry smile appeared on his lips. "So you were… _you are_ wrong dearie."

"You told me I could not love. That fairies could not love… it's not true, I love Nova… you turned me, Dreamy, to Grumpy. You broke two hearts. You said she would be happy without me, she isn't and she had never been since we broke apart." Grumpy was looking at his open hands, not daring to look up and see any reproachful look for his harsh words.

The Captain chuckled "It seems you create more problems than solutions fairy." He gestured his hand around.

"That's a lie." Reul Ghorm clenched her fists and scowled angrily. "How dare you?"

"No, it's not a lie." Geppetto, who had been silently listening, stood up too. "You blessed my puppet so it came to life, so I could have a son, after Pinocchio sacrificed himself for my, you made him human, real." He looked angry, his Italian accent very pronounced.

"You can't blame me for that, Geppetto!"

"No, I can't... but... couldn't you bless my wife to make her be able to beget a life?… no… you choose to wait until she died and give me a son then. But you cursed him; if he misbehaved he would be wooden again. He died a second time, as a grown up puppet, and you kindly decided that he deserved a second opportunity."

"He did Geppetto." The fairy looked completely confused.

"You turned him a child again; I did not thought in it at the time, I was too grateful to have Pinocchio back with me." The puppet master shook his head trying to get rid of a tear. "A child, with no memories, with no knowledge of his misbehavior, with plenty of chances to do it wrong again, you took from him his life, condemning him. You cursed him twice."

"NO!" Blue looked around her in search for any aid. "I cannot curse, I'm a fairy!" She looked directly into Jiminy Cricket's eyes pleading. "You would surely understand…"

He coughed uneasy. "Well, I must say… I was happy at first… like Geppetto, but now, I see it was a little bit cruel… stealing all his memories."

"Nooo, you too? After all the help I gave you Jiminy?" She pointed a finger to the red haired man. "I helped to redeem your sins."

The cricket shifted his gaze. "Mmm, I must admit now, now that I've been living as a human again, that becoming a cricket was not a great idea, I could have helped Geppetto as a man too, if not much better than I did. Now I can see it was unnecessary, I didn't need to be a cricket to get rid of my parents, just to gather enough courage." He sighed in despair. "After a couple of years it felt more like a curse that like a blessing… I realize it was my idea … not that I'm ungrateful… but I could have done better as a man. I could have been a father to Geppetto."

"I'm fully convinced that the prince you cursed into a frog thinks exactly the same." Rumpelstiltskin added with a flourish of his hand. "Or that poor princess condemned to fulfill any order or request." He rocked back and forth happily on his heels.

Blue felt the sudden urge to pull out her wand, instead the fairy turned around to look to the Charming couple. "You will say nothing? You would not help me?" David sipped his hot chocolate and casted his eyes to a suddenly very interesting floorboard.

"Why didn't you tell us about the wardrobe?" Snow White words were a physical hit that made Blue took a step back. "Why didn't you look for any other woodcarver?" The fairy's eyes were wide, and she was shaking slightly. "Was Geppetto necessary?"

"No, dearie, he wasn't." Rumpelstiltskin answered smoothly.

The fairy ignored the evil imp and pointed a finger to Snow White. "Your heart is really black now princess." She looked absolutely affronted. "How is that for gratitude?" No one answered.

Reul Ghorm was in shock. She felt her heart dying in her chest; she could feel the eyes of the council on her body, her cheeks flushed as the blood inside her began to boil. Rumpelstiltskin had attacked her and… as exactly as she expected it… a couple of Jones' words had been enough to make everyone be against her… even her once loyal friends. Jones' father had that power too; attract people, made them loose into his words. That was all Jones fault. She looked around, and after seeing no one was going to aid her she folded her hands in front of her chest and left the council. Once in the doorway she said in low voice "I expect an apology from each of you." Her hands were pressed together with so much strength that her wrists hurt. "You will need me again… and you will apologize." She stomped out the door, thrashing it closed behind her.

* * *

-\_**Long time ago, **near a harbor in the** Enchanted Forest**_/-

It was pitch dark, the sea essence making the hot wet air nearly not breathable, it was the kind of nights minds worked in slow motion. But his mind was fully awake and in working order. The Jolly Roger's crew was at an expensive whorehouse, spending the newly acquired loot and pawning part of the next. The mighty Captain Jones alias Blackbeard and his seconds in command were out there too, selling his stolen goods. It was the right time; no one was on the ship, just him and his mother.

Killian opened the captain's door; her mother was sitting on the master bed, her nose buried in a book. She had his fathers fingers marked all over the pail skin for her arms. That was the last time his father hurt her Killian swore to himself.

"Mama, we are leaving." He was determined, he already had everything ready, but in the eyes of his mother saw fear and doubt. "Mama, please, tell me you wanna freedom!"

She smiled, and tugged him into a hug. "It's dangerous baby, I don't… he will chase us… he will hurt you. Baby, you are just ten…"

"I'm not a child anymore!" He smiled in the crook of her neck.

"We can't…" her voice trembled. "He's a monster… he will find us…"

"No, listen to me mama." He pulled away and took her hands, both of them were shaking. "I can save you. We can be free." His blue eyes were bright with hope, his smile was heartbreaking. "We must do it now, today." His lower lip was quivering. "Let's do it mama, say you wanna be free!"

She felt a shiver ran through her body. "I… want to be free." His smile was so pure that the fear left her for an instant. "We will be free." Then the image of her owner formed in her mind. "You are too young!" She shriek, her face contorted with fear.

He kneeled down and began to work on the lock of her ankle. "I'm old enough mama, I've money, I've food and I've you." The chain fell to the floor. "I've bought you this." He unpacked a pair of soft leather sleepers. "Don't cry mama, we are free now."

The princess she was once upon a time would have complained because the sleepers were too small, but the woman she was now didn't realize it. She felt the tears gathering behind her eyelids, her little boy, the small man that loved her with all his being pushed her across the room where she had been imprisoned during the last twelve years, twelve long years of pain and humiliation. The sound of her son's boots and her racing heart was the only thing that filled her ears. She was dreaming, she felt light and something akin happy, she was going to be free.

"We are free mama" Killian placed a robe over her, but she was still shivering, she was shaking as she thought of the possibilities of being caught, and punished. Punishment, the single word made her stop, or maybe it was the fact they were on the deck now, there were no moon, no stars. Killian's hands forced her to go on, to keep walking, his palms were sweaty. He was speaking sweet words of comfort, promises of freedom, but she couldn't hear anything, a loud ring in her mind blocked everything, the blood rushing through her ears made impossible to hear her own thoughts. It was hard for her to swallow. She couldn't see him; she just felt his little but strong hand holding hers.

She felt a hand on her arm, then another, and another. There were hundred hands around her, holding her back, hurting her, marking her. Her eyes closed with tears of fear slipping through the cracks. She exhaled as a sudden pain in her back made her bend her knees. She could hear her son crying, yelling her name.

The light began to fill the deck of the ship, the entire crew was there, the entire crew had been there all the time, mocking their sense of freedom. Blackbeard stepped out from the darkness, his shiny red coat glowing in the dark. By the look on his face he was angry, he spoke, his voice was loud and thunderous but clear.

"Where are ye going?" His teeth clenched together and his eyes narrowed, them usually black had twisted into a darker and gloomy shade. "Are ye stealin' from me?" He was talking to her son, he had his little face in his hand, squeezing it.

"It was me!" She liked her dry lips. "I told him… I wanted the boy… your son… to free me…" Her voice was shaking.

He sputtered out a curse. "You? Lily livered lass. Ye be mine. He be mine. Ye tried t' stole from me?" After slapping the boy, the pirate knelt before her. "Bind the lad t' the mast. Co'er his bung hole, me tired of his screaming." The pirate waited patiently until the desperate cries of his son ceased. "Now tell me wrench do ye know what th' punishment fer stealin' from yer captain is?"

The crew begin to shout one word, over and over again. "Keelhaul, keelhaul, keelhaul, keelhaul!"

Blackbeard smiled, and without breaking eye contact with the woman that had shared his bed during the last twelve years, without letting himself look away from the girl he had corrupted, from the only female that had been able to give him a son, he said. "Keelhaul will be." He stood up. "If ye survive, both of ye are free."

They sailed into deeper waters, the city was just a dark point and the coast was a line in the horizon. The sun was raising when they dropped anchor. The boy didn't stop struggling in three hours, his wrists bleed from his efforts, and his shirt had been torn long ago, the skin of his soft body now angry red and bleeding from the friction of the rope.

The time of the punishment came, the boy was released from the mast an Flotsam and Jetsam the two tall twin pirates held him. A thick rope was tied to the woman waist; the line was looped beneath the vessel. Blackbeard made her stand on the railing, she looked down at him with hatred in her fear-filled eyes. "Me Captain Jones, also known as Captain Blackbeard, proud owner of the Jolly Roger condemn ye to death."

The edge of the railing. That's where she stood now. She felt terrified, seeing the dark water made her gasp. Blackbeard was a demon. The pirate she had hated during twelve years pushed her forwards, she screamed, and then the cold water whipped her hair around her face, biting her nose and cheeks, entering her mouth and nose as she tried take some air. Her clothes clung to her body, her insides lurched, her heart beat fast. She focused on the last thing she had seen, the blue eyes of Killian, her baby, a blue so pure that not even the darkest night could dull it. That was the only thing she wanted to take to the other life, the memory of his eyes. There was a pull as she was dragged underneath the pirate ship's keel, from one side of the ship to the other. She felt pain, as every barnacle cut her tender skin, as her body collided and was dragged by the ship's hull. At some point she felt a deep cut on her neck, she felt agony as she dislocated her arm, the cuts in the abdomen were very painful, she wished with all her might to die. She wanted to breathe but could not. She desired, she begged to be able to lose consciousness, but there was a part of his mind struggling to leave the water, to survive to escape with his son.

The body was lifted from the waters, she was still alive, but not for long. "Release the lad, let him see and then tie him in the hold. Savvy?" Blackbeard left followed by many of his fellows.

As he twins released him the lad fell to the floor, an old pirate pulled him into a standing position. "Be strong lad, It's just a woman."

Both twins looked at each other. "Make sure to tie…"

"…him in the hold" Ended the other twin.

As soon as the twins left the pirate released him. "Say your goodbye lad." He said pulling out the cloth of his mouth.

The boy ran to his mother side, his feet slid across the surface of the deck, a light rain began to fall. Killian fell to his knees, his hands were shaking, his eyes were wet, tears fighting to be released. He held her bloody hand, begging her to stay, the words forming in his lips without sense. She blinked and a tear slid down her wet cheek. "Promise me you'll always be a gentleman" Her glassy eyes looked one last time to her child, and she closed them, tears now falling like a waterfall from the corners of her once blue eyes.

"I promise Mama" The woman smiled.

Her eyes opened again, the warm of them gone, Killian watched the light fade out of her eyes, her hand growing cold in his tight grasp. Every single moment the boy had shared with his mother passed across his mind. Now it was him the one who cried, he couldn't make his tears stop, but this didn't matter cause the rain mixed with his tears and his mother's blood on the deck. One by one all his regrets about how he could have saved her kept jumping out at him making Killian feel guilty, his eyes scanning the gore that covered his mama's body.

Killian was left alone in the deck with his mother's body, he was soaked and cold, but he never realised it. He kept thinking she would wake up any minute and tell him to stop crying. Her skin grew cooler under his fingers, but he couldn't tear his eyes apart from hers, vacant of anything, there were just nothing inside them, they didn't hold anything, she was just like an empty shell.

He was unaware of the sunset, he just stared without blinking to her beautiful face without comprehend she was really gone. Without comprehend he would never again see her scolding him because of his pirate talk, he would never read with her, never again would she hold him tight, never felt her arms around him. She'd never smile. A big part of him told him she was still there, and this was just a sick joke. His heart felt like he was sinking. He caressed her wet hair, in a desperate attempt to untangle it. Killian felt like nothing was going to get better, he felt there was nothing to look forward to. Then his hand found it, his mother's hair pin, the one she never dared to use against his father. He put it in his sleeve, hiding it. His eye's were still red from crying but were cool and metallic blue, he was completely alienated by rage.

Killian stood up, a single thought in his mind, he, Killian Jones was going to kill his father.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than my average ones, but I could not summarize it! I hope you don't mind. It took a little longer to post because I was stuck with Ariel and Sinbad.**

**Thanks to your reviews and for reading!**

**I read a very interesting idea in tumblr about how overprotective Hook could be once he fell in love with Emma, I think he will be protective with Henry too cause he is a very important part of Emma's life… and because I think he is very father like, not just because of the finale… so I will explore this side of him in next chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dark

**Chapter 10: Dark**

**Here I'm with an apology, I could not update sooner because this week I had two night shifts… Y-Y …**

* * *

)()()()( **Storybrook**)()()()(

"You will need me again… and you will apologize." The fairy godmother stomped out the door, thrashing it closed behind her.

Geppetto and Grumpy sat down, sadness dancing in their eyes; and after a few seconds of hesitation Mr. Gold sat down were the fairy had been sitting, not before dusting the spot with his hand, as if to remove any fairy residue.

"So there are other ways to kill Ursula or not?" Emma was tired of the quarrel, she needed to protect the kid, fairy or not.

"I'm sorry, they aren't love." The pirate was serious; the happy smile he displayed while the fairy was assaulted by her sins had been easily lost. "We need the trident; I didn't know it was thrown back to Neverland."

"If we had a way to go to Neverland…" Snow hesitated. "Would you be able to find it?"

The Captain shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I could… if it's still there." He sighed and rubbed the scruff on his chin. "The Lost Boys or the Redskins could have found it… or any other Neverland being."

"There's no way to check where it's?" Charming was beginning to get nervous, he had been sitting for too long.

"We can certainly find a way dearie…" Mr. Gold leaned forwards resting in his cane, his serious pawnbroker demeanor back on him.

"The damned witch has targeted your grandson, so NO deals, all of your help will be charge free." Emma splat out, giving him a close mouth thin smile.

"I cannot charge you… dearies, because the object we need is not mine to share, it's Regina's." He ran a hand by the lapels of his flawless gray suit. "Merlin's pendulum can be used as a localizer on a map, that's how King Arthur found Excalibur, and the Holy Grail." He laughed and made one of his infamous hand movements. "In fact it took so long because Merlin had great problems in finding maps accurate enough to use his pendulum on, ironic." He giggled in an annoying way making Granny frown. "At last I got both items." He told to himself.

"So we borrow Regina's pendulum, go to Neverland and retrieve the trident, we came back and kill her." Charming had been summarizing while holding up his fingers as to keep track. "Where's Regina? She was summoned too!"

"We will phone Regina later… but what we do meanwhile?" Snow was worried, if a missing trident was the only thing that could kill the monster…

"We had some ways of protection in Neverland." Neal said, and without looking at the Captain asked him. "Hook… could you make a protection barrier for Henry, like the one you put around the Hangman's Tree… if Henry is the one targeted, there are many chances that she tries to steal him away from us…"

"I can Pan, I just need the ingredients. But first of all we have to set a handful of rules to keep everything smooth." He looked around and scowled. "Where's the lad?"

"He's upstairs" Charming raised his mug.

"Alone?" The pirate calm pleasant demeanor slowly changed and his eyes flashed and closed into slits.

"Yes" The prince said tentatively, eying the pirate with caution, not liking a bit his sudden change, why was he helping them?

The Captain stopped fidgeting with his hook, his hand closed into a fist. "I remember I said _clearly_ the lad should be… must be _constantly_ watched." After a few seconds, as no one seemed to notice the urge in his voice the pirate pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let him come."

"No." Charming stood up. "I do not want him to panic. He's already scared enough."

"I'm not scared!" Henry's voice said from the top of the metallic stairs. In a few seconds Henry was there.

"Kid! You've been eavesdropping?" Emma grabbed his sleeve and pulled him toward her.

"Yeah… I wanted to be part of a council, like in my storybook!" Henry broke loose and went to sit with his father. Emma felt her heart break and grimaced in pain. "It's me who the Witch wants!"

"Clever lad. Now that he's there I must warn you 'f several things." Killian stopped, and didn't go on until Emma looked back to him. He could feel her pain, but he needed her to be attentive. "Children must be supervised by a woman, the sea witch can't enchant them and they gunna more changes to fight. Men instead are dutifully charmed by her voice. Many mermaids and sirens have voice spells, but Ursula got hers from a Triton's daughter and it's very powerful, her voice comes from a seashell she wears around her neck. If someone takes it off better, but do not risk your lives, she only feeds from children, but can murder you in seconds." He looked around, stopping a few seconds to meet everyone eyes. The council members met his eyes, even the crocodile and his son, that had their heads down internalizing his words carefully, lifted up their heads when they noticed his gaze. "The witch hunts during night so from now on the city will have a curfew. I don't wanna see anyone's arses out there during nightfall." Killian expected some resistance to that point, but when he saw that no one contradicted him he continued. "Although the Sea Witch can't die, she can be hurt, so children who know how to handle weapons must be armed." Killian's blue eyes meet Emma's green ones, and he couldn't look away. "If a man acts weird… be careful, surely he's under her spell. The best is to enclose the dude and let him recover. The witch can take the appearance of any woman if she has one of his hairs…" Emma opened her mouth with a face of shock and unbelief "In the Enchanted Forest when you suspected a woman had been replaced by Ursula you could soak her in water… and she would return to her mermaid form."

"I gave her a lock of my hair." Emma said uncertainly as she ran a hand through her hair fishing out the short tuft. "I never thought…"

"Don't blame yourself lass, you didn't know." Granny pointed her crossbow towards Emma, Killian quickly got up and lowered the crossbow with his hook. "Sink me! You'd make a hell of a pirate too." Smiling kindly to the old woman he added. "I haven't let Emma out of my sight since the last time I saw Ursula. So nobody needs to freak out."

Neal looked up startled. "When exactly _last time you saw Ursula_ was Hook?" He looked askance to Emma "Why you were with Emma?"

"'Tis non o' yer business Peter Pan."

David cleared his throat loudly "Okay, now that we all have some points clear we need to work it out."

Snow rose. "Grumpy, you and the dwarfs will warn all parents whose children still go to school, tell them they must go to the meeting this afternoon." She sighed. "We will work out a plan… to kill the mermaid." She looked to Rumpelstiltskin who was already on his feet. "Are you in good terms with Regina?"

"No one is _on good terms_ with Regina dearie." He said tilting his head.

"Could you please speak with her? She will be eager to help Henry."

"Damn, I'll go." Last thing Emma wanted to do was speaking to Regina.

"That will be not necessary dearie, I can handle Regina, and, as the princess said, she will be eager to help." Saying that he left.

Geppetto rose too. "I've left Pinocchio home alone. I'm wondering… since a woman is necessary…" He glanced nervous towards Granny and Ruby.

Ruby gave him a big smile. "You two can stay in the inn as long as necessary, the witch left the inn, and I doubt she cames back." After saying goodbye the three of them left quickly followed by a crestfallen Dr. Hooper.

Emma turned around, Mary Margaret was picking up the cups and mugs and David and Henry were placing the furniture back in place. The pirate was now lounging in the armchair, his legs crossed on the coffee table, Neal stood near him. Emma went to grab a mug from the table trying to pick up the conversation that Neal and the Captain were having without anyone noticing.

"I will not tell until you tell me about what happened to Wendy." Neal said.

Hook took his feet off the table and without rising from his seat he glanced up a deep and terrible glare. "She died, what about Tinkerbelle?" Emma felt for a brief moment his blue eyes on hers.

"She died too, Ursula..." Neal turned around noticing that the pirate had seen something behind him, Emma looked away but not fast enough. "We will talk later"

"I would despair if we didn't." They held their gaze for what seemed like an eternity. And then Neal walked to the door.

"I'm leaving too; I need to warn Tamara, I will send her back to New York. Bye kid, see you this afternoon." Neal ruffled Henry's hair and left.

Henry rushed to the Captain side. "So Wendy and Tinkerbelle really existed!"

The pirate laughed merrily, his demeanor changed completely from ready for battle to relax. "Yes they did, but it's a sad story."

"You can lunch with us and tell me about it, and about my father being Peter Pan!" Henry made his puppy eyes, to which the Captain replied with a genuine hearty laugh, he looked carefree and young, very young. Emma smiled.

"You know I invented the puppy eyes lad?" He rested his hand on the kid's shoulder. "As much as I would like to say yes, it's your mother who should… invite me."

Emma who was still holding the mug erased her smile and nodded. "You can stay, after all we still have to talk about the protective barrier." She turned around and headed for the sink, wondering why the ends of her lips curved upward just thinking that this infuriating handsome pirate would spend a few hours with them. Emma flinched as she saw him moving in her peripheral vision, his hook dramatically moved towards her, she stopped still as he brought his hook to clutch the mug, the expression on her face showing the mental writhing she felt as she recalled the softness of his red vest, the way it tickled the tips of her fingers, his heart beating under her open palm. Disgusted for no explainable reason, she rolled her eyes to him as he sniffed the chocolate remains of the mug. He released the mug, and glanced around him, almost guiltily.

"Can I have some of this _sweet_ beverage?" Whispered the young Killian Emma had seen for first time seconds before she left him in the beanstalk. Those blue eyes were killing her, melting her heart.

"Mmm… yes, sure." She felt strange and vulnerable, this Killian, so familiar, so close, so sincere, was the Killian she had saved, the one she had secretly kissed. This Killian, no, that pure part of him was the one that made Emma leave him tied up there. But now it was worse, his blue eyes were like magnets, she needed to feel his caresses again, she wanted him to hold her… Luckily Henry graved the Captain arm and led him back away from the kitchen, asking him questions about his father life in Neverland. Emma sighed in relief. No, she couldn't afford to lov... She couldn't, she was strong and independent, her life was already complicated enough, Henry's life was already complicated enough. "_He has just discovered his father is Peter Pan!_"

"Have you just invited him to stay?" whispered David at her ear in disbelieve.

"Just lunch, I'm not saying he will live here from now on!" she whispered back, and after giving a deadpan look to her father she added. "We need him, and as long as we need him…"

"If he says something inappropriate in front of Henry I will punch him again."

"Thankfully I'm always a gentleman and I will behave." Emma felt how the hairs of her neck bristled as she felt a warm breath on her opposite ear and the cool of a hook on the small of her back. "_Around Henry_." He whispered the promise in her ear, after that he smiled sarcastically to David, the young carefree Killian gone.

* * *

~~~~Long time ago in one of the Oceans of the **Enchanted Forest**~~~~

Killian pulse speeded up as he entered his father's room, an oil lamp was lit. He walked towards the master bed, his mother chain was in the floor mocking him, his muscles grew tense. Killian stood near the bed, and pushed the curtains that hung from the ceiling aside, his father was there. He looked at the silver hair pin in his hands, his hands covered in blood, his mother's blood; he felt his temperature rising, he could almost feel his blood boiling in his veins. Killian knew he was not strong enough to stab his father with the pin. He closed his steel blue eyes and after a few seconds he looked around. On the piano waited a gold candelabra, big and heavy, it could be a great hammer. Killian approached again to his father's bed, and this time he looked into his face, a face too similar to his own. There were dried tears on the pirate's cheeks. Killian's grip on the candelabra loose, he could feel his own tears threatening his already swollen eyes. His father had been crying? A bottle of rum lay empty by his side. The candelabra slipped from his hand and fell heavily into the mattress, and his father opened his black eyes, they moved from the object in his master bed to Killian right hand holding the silver hair pin.

When their eyes meet there was a hatred look in Blackbeard's eyes, the same hatred look his son mimicked as he realized his father's feelings. The time spend sparring, reading maps, learning to man the wheel, to steer the ship, all those little moments when they were really father and son; not Blackbeard and his slave; didn't matter anymore, they were enemies now. Both of them felt like seeing their own reflection, black and blue. Blackbeard mind needed little to recognize the rage in his son's eyes, he had glared this way many times before and during the battle, they were the eyes of a killer, of a soulless assassin. The pirate realized then that the boy, his boy, his only son was there to kill him, his little heart was rotten… like his. A wave of rage flew out of him and his son noticed it.

"See you in Davie Jones' Locker, father" The calm childish voice could have frozen the hell.

The hair pin in his son's little fist stuck in his chest, but the lad wasn't strong enough, he was a fool, a coward that had loose his advantage by releasing the chandelier. Blackbeard let the boy stab him, he let his 'not to be called' son try to kill him. A devil smile spread across his face and his eyes narrowed as he grabbed Killian's throat, without blinking he hurled him through the air, his thin body hit his desk and a moan escaped from the kid's lips and the lad didn't move, Blackbeard laughed, truly the lad was prone to fainting. The ship growled angry, the steady rocking of the vessel turned nervous and uneven, the wood creaked.

The pirate twins appeared in the room shortly after, looking startled. Their working eyes, a pair where there should have been four, flew from the unconscious boy to the bleeding captain.

"Hang 'im from the yardarm" The ship creaked angrily again, a long wood moan. Both pirates nodded and dragged Killian across the floor toward the door. "Wait, who was supposed to tie him down?"

Flotsam and Jetsam said with one voice "Ferguson"

"Prepare a Hempen Halter for him too, he will soon feed the fish." Blackbeard waved a hand at them. "They' be hanged at dawn."

The night was fast to end, mostly because he had been unconscious most of it, Killian opened his eyes, he had been crying during the night. He knew he had failed, he was going to die, it lit a sparkle of joy within him, he was going to meet his mama again.

But as the rising of the sun approached, after he heard the rough voices of the twins announcing his death fear appeared around his soul and mind tugging him into a desperate state, he desired to live. So he began to look for an escape.

The crew gathered in the deck, even the cook who never parted from his kitchen was there, because everyone liked Killian Jones. He was the soul of the vessel, he was their son, not just the captain's, he was that little creature they had grown into a man capable of stabbing Blackbeard, he was precious for them. When one of the twin pirates pushed the knot above the lad's head angry voices booed Blackbeard "He's your son, monster!" the ship creaked and rocked angry too, as if she was enraged by the Captain's actions.

"He's not my son anymore!" Blackbeard yelled into the wind, a sail loosed and danced wildly with the wind in protest. "Hang them up!" Ferguson was hung from the yardarm, his feet moved wildly and after shaking madly his body went limp. The captain waited, and looked to the pirate that was supposed to lift the lad. "Hang him up!"

The pirate didn't obey, the rope loose in his big hands, his small eyes on the lad that endured the situation with much more dignity than Ferguson had done minutes ago. "Please cap'tn... He's just a kid..." The poor boy was frightened but tried not to look so, despite it small tears escaped his blue eyes.

"Flotsam, hung him too" Blackbeard smiled when the pirate lifted the body of the boy, he was rid of his only heir, that thought erased his devilish smile.

The crew gasped, as the kid didn't kick his legs, after struggling in midair his hands where loose, he grab the rope that hung him and pushed himself up, the air entering again in his lungs, then Killian swung and when his tired body collided with the death man's one, Killian wrapped his legs around the swaying body of Ferguson, using it as support, his little hands kept the knot in his throat loose, the crew cheered and applauded him. Blackbeard frowned, surprised, he had hung hundreds of men, no one, not a single one has tried to fight for his life that way, he shook his head, sooner or later he would get tired and he would die. But the Jolly Roger thought otherwise, the yardarm groaned and bended slowly, the cheers of the crew grow louder despite the threats that the twins screamed to them, if Killian had said a single word of encouragement his father's crew would have mutineer against their captain. With a final crack the long and thick yardarm broke and the young pirate fell in a pair of strong arms, the happy crew caught him and loosened the knot around his neck.

"Captain, the ship has talked, she wants the lad alive!" One man said.

"He can't be hung twice cap'tn!" a couple of them begged. "Spare him!"

Blackbeard looked at the lad, surrounded safely by his crew. "Well, it seems the Jolly is fond of ye… Me won't murder ye lad… Me will sell him as the slave he is."

It took them three months to find a buyer, three long months in which Killian was kept chained in the deck, with no warm and nearly no food or water. During three months no one bought Killian Jones, mainly because no one wanted a prince of pirates aboard, no one wanted a boy who could fight as a man, no one wanted a lad that had skipped death, no one wanted Blackbeard's heir on their ships. This was until Captain Ned Low took Killian's face in his big calloused hand and smirked, a twisted smile Killian had seen countless times on his father's crew before they visited a whorehouse, of after they see a particular beautiful lass. Killian was young but not naïve, he had listened to the pirate's stories, he knew what happened in those ships that took long journeys. They had told him many times what could happen to a boy like him in another ship. The lad felt a knot in his throat, one much more worrying that the rope that nearly killed him months ago, this man that was going to buy him felt lust… desired... wanted him.

Killian struggled against his father's pirates, trying to break free while they dragged him along the docks to the other pirate ship. As the flag with a red skeletal figure on a black background appeared in his view, Killian with a low cry, asked to one of the men he had grown with, to one of the men he considered family. "Why do ye obey my father such a monster?"

"Many times _such a monster_ be th' difference between life and death for us, is th' difference between going homeport or sink at sea. He's cruel and bloodthirsty, but he gets rich his crew. And th' Jolly Roger protects her men, as she has protected ye lad. Th' Jones were good men, long ago, but now cap'n be what we have. Blackbeard means security and wealth." He threw the trembling boy to the feet of Ned Low's awaiting pirates. "Remember that lad, security and wealth."

* * *

)()()()( **Storybrook**)()()()(

Rumpelstiltskin was somehow happy and frighten, Henry was his undoing... his undoing... the Sea's Witch presence, despite being unexpected, could be a way to get rid of the boy without suspicion. Hopefully the magic trident would be in Neverland and Emma would go to retrieve it without hesitation, would his son accompany her too? Of course he would, Bae was brave unlike him. Once they both gone it would be easy to trick the Charmings... and bleed the child till dead, and blame the mermaid. Henry was his undoing and his grandson, he would feel guilty. Maybe Bae and Emma could come together in Neverland, and once back give him another grandson…

He entered his pawnshop, willing to pick up some Neverland maps, not relying the pirate to provide them. As he looked around the messy shop he wondered where the maps could be, only if he had his Belle back… without her his Dark Castle had been a chaos, and his shop was not better… the back shop was so messy he decided to magically attract the maps toward him, a few cardboard boxes fell from the top shelf raising a cloud of dust.

He felt a foreign magic tickling his skin, a wild magic aura electrifying his personal space, his magic intertwined with it as two old friends would do. The memories of the later Dark One flowed through his mind. The image of a magic being, powerful, fearless, with an insatiable thirst and with no real idea of its own powers. The broad scope of its magic formed in his mind. It was soulless. The bell over his shop door rang angrily. For a few seconds the coward spinner felt the uneasiness of fear, the seducing claim of retreat. Something snapped in him, he was Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, he was the most powerful magic being of them all. He appeared through the curtain, and his body, already tensed was virtually paralyzed, a wave of pain moved up his leg as his muscles tighten. There, before him, wearing red jeans and black leather jacket was Emma Swan, his hair beautifully curled in blonde waves. But it wasn't Emma Swan, Rumpelstiltskin didn't need the water test to know she was the Sea Witch, he didn't even need his magic telling him who she was, the simple fact that the woman before him smiled, her mouth twisted into a wide grin was all the pawnbroker need to notice.

Surprisingly the witch also seemed surprised; she looked him up and down, as one looks at an object before buying it, her grin expanded in a frightening way.

"So you are the new Dark One…" She walked, no, strutted up to him.

"Not so _new_ dearie." He answered, a little sharper than usual.

She paid no attention to his words and walked in circles around him as if he were her prey. "You are a small and insignificant man. I don't understand how you managed to get your hands on the dagger sweetheart." She crooned, Rumpelstiltskin could feel the magic running through her chant, it was powerless towards him.

"What are you doing here, and what do you want dearie." He rested both his hands on his cane, the mermaid stopped in front of him and laughed.

"On a rush already?" She placed her hands on her hips and rocked them left and right. "Do her beauty unnerve you little man?"

Rumpelstiltskin let a pulse of magic go out of his fingers, the magic curled around her protective barriers finding all the cracks the rude and bold magic had, and then he easily sent her flying from one side of the room to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. Her body made contact with the floor like a sack of potatoes. And he magically pinned her there.

"There's no need for this darling." Her smile had vanished and her face turned purple as she was growing outraged.

"I'm the Dark One dearie, not some _little man_ to play with." He walked towards the fake Emma Swan on the floor. "I've killed for much less than that."

She laughed a mad evil laugh. "You know you can't kill me, as I know I can't kill you."

"I can leave you pinned there for the rest of… the eternity…" He looked down to her, assessing the situation. "What do you want?"

"Uh…Let's get it straight darling…" Rumpelstiltskin felt her magic curling around the edges of his binding spell like tentacles. He casted a protection barrier over them and smiled down over her. "I will find a way to flee… Small One." She smiled too, pleased with her pun. "You know, your son…" The point of his cane pressed to her neck.

"You're in no position to threaten me, now tell me what you want?" He leaned forward as his face winced. "If you don't I will cut your neck… you know… the body takes two days to grow back? Immortality is painful dearie."

The smile in the mermaids face banished, she was suddenly pale. "I'm here to offer you a deal." He laughed. "This town folk are really communicative, you spend a few minutes with them and they tell you everything. Every little secret, every bit of information, if you are properly _dressed_, this Swan girl seems made them speak… faster."

"Not impressed a bit." The cane pushed harder into the witch's neck, making the fake Emma gasp.

"Belle" Her voice cracked under the increasing pressure. Her efforts to magically push the cane being powerfully offset by the Dark One's magic.

"Wrong dearie, so wrong." First she threatened his son and now his true love, his wonderful, clumsy and intelligent Belle, lost and hidden somewhere inside Lacey. That witch really wanted to die, a part of him was starting to wonder if it would be better to kill her and find another way get rid of Henry.

"Memories… back!" She managed to say, and as response the cane rose from her neck. "Yeeeeeees, I see that I have your attention" She gave him a devil grin. "You'll find that now-a-days I've mended all my ways, and I'm eager to help… for a price…"

Really she didn't know to whom she was talking… "Say the price… dearie."

"Here's the deal." She crushed the protection barrier that covered the bonds that pinned her body to the floor and then struggled with the devil imp trying to get loose of his magic grasp. "Come on… be friends, Zoso and I got along so well…" She sighed. "I will make her a memory potion that will recover her memories. Before the sun sets on the third day after she drinks the potion, you've got to give me the dear little princey that _casually_ is your grandson." Her voice turned huskier suddenly. "He will be mine, forever. If not your loved Belle will lost her memories."

"Why not take him yourself?" He was having a hard time fighting with her, and the deal the witch was proposing wasn't so far away from the one he had.

"They have my little Jones with them… and it would be easier this way." As he released her body, she stood up looking less Emma Swan than ever, a wide frightening smile plastered in her face, a nightmare grin that showed all her teeth. "If we have a deal no one will be able to take him, he will be mine, no scape, no salvation."

Mr. Gold walked behind the counter lost and thoughtful. ·Let's see how he can work out a deal, dearie." After saying that words he flipped the closed signal with a flick of his wrist.

* * *

**Gold is a bad boy... isn't he?**

**Here I introduce a new real pirate for our enjoyment, Captain Edward "Ned" Low, he is remembered as one of the most sadistic pirates, being described as unscrupulous and bloody. His death in 1724 is full of mystery and is subject of much speculation…**

**Thanks for your comments! And for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: On the move

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm a little sad I don't get more of them… any advice?**

**I don't own ouat and bla bla bla… this CaptainSwan madness is taking the best of me… I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: On the move.**

* * *

**)**()()()( **Storybrook**)()()()**(**

Mary Margaret poured some whipped cream into the mug, earlier she had deliberately forgotten to serve a drink to the pirate. Charming had just left, there were various messages in the voicemail of the sheriff station, someone had broke into Regina office, and she had lost some very valuable items, she was really fuming and worried.

Snow approached the pirate, mug in hand and handled it to him. Henry seemed to enjoy the story, Snow was surprised by the change in the pirate demeanor, he was relaxed, his smile wide, true and innocent.

"So Peter Pan" Henry gestured around the air. "...loved Wendy?"

The pirate voice was a little softer as he spoke. "I don't know lad, he was fond of her, 'til he left they were always together... You must ask him."

The sound of the shower upstairs was the only sound now, Emma had quickly moved upstairs ten minutes ago.

"So what happened to Wendy?"

The pirate took the streaming mug in his hand. "Thanks your majesty." He sipped and smiled pleased. "Once Pan disappeared, Wendy didn't want to go..." He lowered the mug into the table. "She didn't want to leave Nederland... But she couldn't stay, she had a family back in the Enchanted Forest." The pirate looked intently at Snow White.

Snow followed his eyes, he was asking permission to spice his chocolate with rum, in front of Henry, the rum bottle already in his hand. Snow just stared at him silently for a few moments surprised that he bothered to ask, and then shook her head, no rum in front of Henry. His shoulders sagged with distraught and he hid again the bottle in his vest.

"But Wendy loved Peter Pan?" Henry asked with his usual interest.

Killian nodded, lifted the mug again and rested it against his lips. That morning when Emma and her family left the Jolly he just felt numb, empty, old.

As Henry filed his grandmother with Wendy's story he cradled the mug in his hand, he was slightly nervous, since he wasn't hiding anything from Emma, since she had awoken long lost feelings in his heart, since the hope she spread had filled his empty heart, he felt alive again. So he had followed her and her family.

He was going to help them, he wasn't going to be selfish once in his life. He just wished his blessing didn't interfere. He was wrong for her, he couldn't love her freely but he could protect Emma, and he would. Killian didn't wanted her out of his sight for any longer than was absolutely necessary, and knowing she was upstairs probably naked didn't help. Was not just desire what made him feel attracted to her. It was something else, like a magnet, a happiness that filled him every time she was near, he felt complete. And because of that, of all those feelings, because all those dreams he knew impossible to fully fit, he was afraid of losing Emma.

"So did Wendy left or is she's still in Nederland?" Henry asked excited withdrawing him from his thoughts.

He rubbed his temple with his hook. "She send Johanna, a lost girl, with a message for her family" He didn't realized it but he was smiling again. "After a couple of years Johanna sent a message..."

"A message? You can communicate between worlds?" The princess was very surprised.

"Aye, we had a pixie system to do so." He sipped again. "We had two enchanted figurines; we could use them to send short messages." He took in a deep breath. "Johanna sent a message telling us Wendy's father was ill, so she went back." Killian realized Snow White was focused thinking about his words, frowning. "Wendy kept sending messages until she died." He smiled sadly at Henry, rumpling his hair affectionately with his hook. "Wendy never stopped to ask about your father, ye know, he stole many princesses' hearts... Including your mother's."

Snow gripped his wrist tightly spilling some chocolate with the sudden movement. "A figurine? A pirate figurine?"

Killian let the princess hold his wrist. "How do ye know?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Was Wendy her real name?" The pressure in his wrist was beginning to be annoying.

"That's how Pan called her." He paused in consideration. "But Johanna called her majesty after she became queen."

"Queen..." The fairest of them all stood up, releasing the pirate. "You will not talk about Wendy anymore." Killian gave her a confused look. "If anyone ask about her... them... tell them..." She frowned. "Tell them she just left, alone, and died off old age."

"Savvy, that I will say." he bend his neck in agreement surprising the princess in the process. He knew one must obey the royals... as long as they watch you.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"No questions Henry. This is an order" She bellowed, Henry jumped slightly.

The princess looked at them intently and disappeared behind the curtain that separated her bed from the room. The poor lad was shaken, not used to see his sweet teacher react so harsh. Killian put an arm around him.

"So... did Prince Charming teach ye how to sword fight?"

* * *

~~~Long time ago in one of the Oceans of the **Enchanted Forest**~~~

_Killian struggled against his father's pirates, trying to break free while they dragged him along the docks to the other pirate ship. As the flag with a red skeletal figure on a black background appeared in his view Killian with a low cry asked to one of the men he had grown with, to one of the men he considered family. "Why do ye obey my father such a monster?"_

"_Many times such a monster be th' difference between life and death for us, is th' difference between going homeport or sink at sea. He's cruel and bloodthirsty, but he gets rich his crew. And th' Jolly Roger protects her men, as she has protected ye lad. Th' Jones were good men, long ago, but now cap'n be what we have. Blackbeard means security and wealth." He threw the trembling boy to the feet of Ned Low's awaiting pirates. "Remember that lad, security and wealth."_

Killian didn't really know what he would do. Despite the interest Ned Low had in him, he was almost forgotten. He was working in the ship's kitchen, helping here and there when needed and scrubbing floors the rest of the time, trying to be unseen. After half a year living there Killian discovered he wasn't the only lad in the ship, Jack was a tall twelve years old that slept in the captain's quarters. He learned of his existence when they removed his corpse from the ship. Killian had grown to be brave, to be careless of his life, but it didn't mean he would welcome pain and torture with happiness.

So a night, when finally Ned Low requested him in his quarters Killian was afraid, his heart fluttered like thrumming wings of a caged bird. His feet carried him slowly towards the cabin, he could hear his own piercing screams already. As his hand stopped dead above the wooden door, just a few inches from knocking he decided to take ahold of his shake.

He spun around and walked away, out of the shelter from under the deck. It was dark, a shiver passed through him. They were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by wild waves of a black sea and a darker sky with no stars or moon. So nobody had escorted him to the captain's cabin. He flickered his eyes uncontrollably, Killian knew he was trapped. The jump was a death sentence, but it was his only option, he would try to swim in the dark, so reach land, despite he knew it was impossible. Better death than slaved.

A board groaned beneath his boot as he reached the railing, he was at the poop, looking into the dark water below him. His breath caught in his throat as he climbed onto the railing. His mind was blank, his face was wet from tears. Killian closed his eyes. The fear choking him like a thick fog, blocking all rational thought. He lunged forward, but his feet remained rooted to the spot unwilling to move. He took a deep breath and tried it again.

After a soft splash the only thing that could be heard was the waves caressing the ship.

* * *

**)**()()()( **Storybrook**)()()()**(**

Emma turned off the shower, her damp hair sticking into her face. She wrapped a towel around her. The memories of the previous night made Emma's knees weak, she swallowed her discomfort and dried her hair with a soft towel. She could still feel his fingers rubbing her back. She took a great mouthful of air and dressed, a simple pair of jeans, boots, a white t-shirt and her red leather jacket. Her hair was still wet but she didn't care. Apart from Killian… the Captain's eyes, she could see Henry's ones. Her kid needed to be protected.

As she opened her room door she headed downstairs, to be enveloped by a rich scent of a home cooked meal. Emma's jaw fell open. Henry was on the coffee table, wooden sword in hand, and had just parried Killian's blow. Her eyes flew to the hook still attached to the pirate's left arm, the hook that latched around the hilt of Henry's wooden sword, snatching it from his hands. Henry was in danger, he could hurt him accidentally. The pirate circled the table, and threw the wooden sword back to Henry. Once the kid nodded the pirate attached again.

Emma wanted to yell them to stop but no words came out of her mouth. Suddenly the pirate made a low strike and Henry jumped to the couch, a crash sent the table flying forward, the pirate had to jump to his side to avoid it and the kid used the distraction to lunge to the left elbowing the pirate in the ribs. Broken ribs. The Captain hissed, and his eyes closed for a brief second. Henry swung his sword through the air but the pirate easily dodged it, and lunched forwards, taking Henry down with him, and without warning he began to tickle the child that broke to a burst of laugh, the wooden swords forgotten in the floor. The scene unfolding before Emma's eyes was both uncomfortable and heartbreaking, she could not understand the sudden proximity between them. A small voice told her Killian would be an amazing parent, but David's voice kept telling her Henry was only amused because Killian was a pirate.

Emma cleared her throat and both, pirate and child stopped their games to look at her.

"He was teaching me pirate tricks" Henry beamed at her "and stuff like that!"

"The lad needs a real sword, or a dagger." The pirate placed the table in place, still smiling. "I happen to have some spare ones in my ship…"

"Later." Emma fell down to the nearby armchair. "Tell me… what's the protective barrier you and Neal keep talking about?"

"Your wish is my command princess." Now he was wearing one of his stupid teasing smiles she adored. "The protective barrier" he sat down in the couch, next to Henry. "are bottles that must be buried around the house to prevent the witch from entering."

"And?" Mary Margaret had approached too.

"I just need the ingredients." The pirate observed intently the tip of his hook. "Nails, sea water, a leather heart, sulfur, pixie dust, Ursula's hair, dragon bone… a ceramic bottle to keep it all, a phoenix feather to mix all together and a cork to close the bottle."

"A phoenix feather?" Henry's eyes were big as plates. "Do they exist? Have you ever seen one?"

"Aye lad, they exist, and I happen to have one phoenix feather." He winked at him. "I've been living and traveling to different magical lands during centuries."

"Be that as it may, do you have all the ingredients then?" The perspective that everything was going to be that easy made Mary Margaret smile kindly.

"I lack two ingredients, dragon bone and Ursula's hair." Hook raised his eyebrows . "Maybe the crocodile has some dragon bone stored to his personal use…" His smile was devilish. "You know its proprieties…" he began to move up and down his eyebrows. "although perhaps he spent it, given his age and how young Bel…"

Mary Margaret hit him hard in the chest stopping his speech. "Emma killed a dragon a short time ago." The pirate looked at her amused, not surprised.

"You're bloody brilliant Emma." He gasped holding his broken ribs together with his arm and hand, his voice full of pride. "Then we only need the witch hair."

"We need to find her then." Emma straightened up, feeling somehow charmed by the way her pirate was looking at her.

"No, we can't." He said no, but was smiling at her, as if she were something precious.

Emma leaned back a tad, overwhelmed by his blue eyes. "Umm… Why?"

Hook raised an eyebrow before laughing. "Well she's feisty and knows my tricks, she would kill us before we could protect the lad."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Okay, so we can't do it."

"We must find where she lived, there must be some hair there." Hook cocked his head to the side closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"I know where she lived, I've been there." Emma scanned the pirate body, he was in pain.

"Problem solved then." Mary Margaret stood up. "You can go to your lovely ship and wait us there." Snow smiled kindly at him, but her smile never reached her eyes, they were cold and icy. "We will bring you the missing ingredients as soon as we have them."

Hook leaned forwards, and not without some effort and hissing he stood up.

As soon as Emma saw the sadness in his too blue eyes she stood up too, and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him sit down again. "Um… He's staying for lunch." She stated simply, trying to tell him with her eyes that it was okay, that he could stay.

"What exactly is going on here, Emma?" Mary Margaret gave Emma a pointed look, she had seen the exchange of glances and gestures between them, not just the ones of the last minutes. She was beginning to worry.

"I invited him, mum said yes." Henry said happily. "We need him for operation octopus."

"Operation octopus?" Snow frowned and Henry smiled nodding. "Ok, I need to make lunch then. Lest the pirate go hungry!" She left for the kitchen, her fists closed at her sides, Snow didn't like the familiarity of the pirate and his daughter.

Hook leaned back, and muttered a "Thanks."

Emma realized that the pirate was holding his torso and gasping. "How long have you been wearing those bandages?" The Captain looked up at her. "You're wearing none."

The man's expression, the arc of his eyebrows and his grin tell her he was teasing. "Are ye worried about my wellbeing Emma of mine?"

"How can you be so…?" Emma asked exasperatedly, shaking her head and spraying around water droplets. "Kid, go and help your grand… Mary Margaret."

"Can't I help ye?" Oh no, now he was imitating him.

"I think you've spend too much time with the pirate already kid." She placed her hands in his hips and pointed to the kitchen with her head. "Go now."

Henry got up a little disappointed but joined his grandmother in the kitchen. Meanwhile the pirate was still sitting in the couch, watching her with curiosity.

"Come upstairs Captain." She looked intently at him frowning. "No innuendos, no games."

He smiled and winked. "I will keep my best behavior my lady"

Emma could feel his eyes in her bottom as both of them ascended the stairs, but as she turned to glare at him he responded with an innocent smile and a laugh. She returned her eyes to the stairs smiling. Once in her room she gestured him to sit in her bed, and went to get some bandages, feeling she should had done it downstairs.

As she entered the Captain tensed up a bit, he was shirtless, waiting for her. Emma's eyes roamed his torso, the faint scars, the bluish marks, his chest hair. It took her a moment before she'd focused enough to go on. As she sat next to him she expected some kind of teasing or joke, but none came, he kept his blue eyes on hers, his face totally serious as she slid the bandage over his torso, securing it. Every time Emma's eyes abandoned her handiwork she shuddered as her eyes met his heart melting blue ones.

The bandage was ready, and Emma smoothed it with her hands, sliding them down his sides. They were so close Emma could smell his trademark scent mixed with rough soap, her fingers wanted to reach out to him again, to feel the warm of his skin. She reached out and slipped one fingertip around the skin still exposed in his belly, over the line of black hair that disappeared in his pants. Then he giggled a little, Emma broke the contact and looked up blushing. "I'm feeling rather ticklish." His blue eyes burned hers.

Suddenly both of their breathing turned ragged, and she felt her lips go dry. "This should not be happening." The world faded as his lips approached her, she placed a hand on his chest. "If you think something you wanna do is wrong… it is." She warned him hoarsely, leaning closer to him.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling. "Why don't give it a try uh?" His hand reached the back of her neck.

Bracing herself she took in a deep breath and leaned fully forwards, their lips met, it caused such an adrenaline rush that made Emma growl. He responded after only a short moment with just a pressure, nothing more. Emma felt Killian's smile under her lips, his mouth moved against her's slowly. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, Killian tore their lips an inch apart smiling, and rested his forehead on hers breaking too son the kiss. She couldn't look at Killian as a pirate anymore, here in front of her was a man, a young charming gentleman.

"Someone's coming _Emma of mine_" His voice was soft and velvety, and she smiled enchanted, not understanding his words. "Emma" He briefly kissed her. "Emma" He kissed her again and unclasped her arms from his neck.

Emma shook her head and cleared her throat, getting up from the state of bliss she was in. "This... should not happen again." Emma whispered, she felt like living in a fog. Killian didn't say a word, he grinned at her with that secret smile that he had not even noticed existed and he kept just for his Emma and anyone else.

**)**()()()()()()()**(**

When David opened the door, without knocking, Emma was exiting the room, her arms full of unused bandages, and Hook was working his shirt closed. All completely innocent, but Charming could still see a smile tugging his daughter's lips, and surprisingly Hook was slightly flustered, his blue eyes hooded not with lust but a softer feeling.

He had felt this way the first time he kissed Snow. The prince didn't frown or felt angry at the thought. His daughter was finally falling for someone, Hook was not a prince, but neither was him. He was old enough to know what he was getting into, he was brave and intelligent, dangerous and capable of love, capable indeed to fought during three hundred years for a lost love, he would surely be able to protect Henry and Emma.

Hook limped down the stairs, dressed and every inch of him a rough pirate again, but Charming smiled nevertheless.

"So he's a gentleman indeed" Emma didn't like at all her father's tone. "He took care of you during the night…"

"David?" Emma spun around to face his father. "What are you talking about?"

"And he cooked you breakfast…" Emma blinked incredulous. "I mean, Emma, that if he wants to woo you… I won't oppose."

Emma could not believe this was happening, his father approved the pirate she didn't ever approve?

"I don't want him to woo me!" She said when nothing else made sense in her mind. "He's a pirate!"

"And I was a shepherd! He has stopped trying to kill Rumpelstiltskin… for you Emma. He clearly wants to change, to become part of something."

Emma's stared at him with wide and glowing eyes. "I don't need anyone!" He had not the Emma's super power to detect lies, but David could see the big lie his daughter just said aloud, more to herself than for him.

David hugged a very afraid and shocked Emma. "It will be okay." He kissed her head. "We need to talk about Regina."

Emma struggled out of his embrace, totally blushed. "I'm going to dry my hair, I will be down in a minute." Emma locked herself in the bathroom, and let her body fell into the cold ceramic floor. She had kissed Killian Jones, Captain Hook, twice, and this time he was fully awake. She just wanted to pound her head against the wall.

**)**()()()()()()()**(**

Ariel dismissed the bloody gauze and placed a new one. Thanks to the antibiotics Sinbad had remained more or less in good condition. She ran her hand across his forehead, he was hot.

Once the healing was done, the mermaid went to get paper and pencil, she didn't want to spend too much time away from the sailor. The assault of Regina's office had been clearly a success, especially because at that time Regina was entering carrying a terrarium. It had been so easy to beat her unconscious. Finding the pendulum had been a little more troublesome, but there it was, and she had found it. Ariel always had a knack for finding things.

With unsafe pulse she drew a world map as best she could. She set the pendulum up it and closing her baby blue eyes she concentrated her mind on the trident. Her father's trident. The chain of the pendulum didn't move an inch. With a frown she pushed away the map, and in a new sheet of paper she drew the outline of the Enchanted Forest.

Again she set Merlin's pendulum up above the new map. Closing her eyes tightly she pictured the trident in her mind. Nothing. She tried again with every world she and Sinbad had visited in their restless hunt. Wonderland, no; Oz, nope; Lilliput and Blefuscu, no way; Narnia, nooo. Neverland, the pendulum twisted madly, Ariel opened her eyes and smiled pleased. Yes.

Forgetting the pendulum in the table she pulled the couple of magic beans she had stolen from Regina's office from her pocket and smiling she examined them. Big, iridescent and utterly magical. With them they might find the trident and bring it back.

She just needed to slightly heal Sinbad, find a decent map of Neverland and they could be on the move.

* * *

**Hi my beautiful friends! Next chapter will be called "Free", soon Killian's life before Neverland will be more or less solved.**

**I must warn you that I have three chapters written… but not the next one (insert a big Oh! here) so it will take five days or so for me to write it down properly, I have parts of it ready, I will try to do it as nicely and fast as my stressful working life allows me.**


	12. Chapter 12: Free

**I rushed to finish this chapter, so if someone finds a mistake please just tell me! It have come out longer than expected... 5000 words!**

**About the spell bottles Killian talks about were really used in the middle ages to keep witches away from homes… I changed the ingredients a little ;)**

**Mmm, I do not own OUAT. Caution SPOILERS, this chapter contains some events of the lasts chapters of the second season… barely mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Free.**

* * *

~~~~Long time ago in one of the Oceans of the **Enchanted Forest**~~~~

Ursula usually hunted at night, always near the coast, but people around the Kingdom by the Sea were being annoying. She was tired of them crying, begging and babbling every time they see her. In addition torturing the royal family was boring now that her dear Egbert had truly died. Who would have guessed that he would live for so long? The little heir of the kingdom was nothing like his grandparent, not a single part of him was like her Egbert, not even his blood, a part of her suspected he was not even his grandson. She had tried to kill him nevertheless.

A stupid man had messed it, and now he had her magic shell. Her useful voice shell. She had been trying to find the damn man, but he had simply disappeared. Now, she was tired, and angry, so she was addressing a sea vortex to a nearby world, much more fun.

Then she felt it, she could smell it, it was in the air, in the water around her, tugging at her senses till she couldn't feel anything else "_Egbert's blood_". It was impossible, she was in the middle of nowhere. She followed the scent until she saw it. A ship.

Ursula smirked and licked her teeth. A body was hitting against the hull, that was the source of the blood. She dived fast, with some apprehension in fear of losing that sweet blood, feeling it melt into the nearby salty water.

It was a young boy, Egbert's blood without any doubt. She pulled him away from the ship and held him upright, curling her tentacles around his slim body, his head outside the water. The Sea Witch send a pull of magic through him, the boy began to breathe again. Ursula hated to feed from corpses, the blood was acid.

"Who're you sweet?" She smiled at the boy, knowing that her voice was going to scare him.

The little boy frowned a sparkle of recognition in his blue eyes. "I'm…" he splatted some water and blinked. "Killian, Killian Jones."

Ursula smile faded, and she tilted her head slightly. "Jones? Like Captain Blackbeard Jones?" It was impossible, thinking a bit, that was not the only unbelievable thing was happening that day.

The boy nodded. "He's my father."

The Sea Witch seized the boy, he was brave, his eyes were the same shade of blue of Egbert. She bitted him, tasting his blood, the royal blood that ran through his veins slightly mixed with Blackbeard one. That boy was sweet but not cloying, just the exact flavor that she enjoyed the most, his blood was rare, very rare. Perhaps that would be the last time she tasted it.

She stopped drinking, not killing her pray, it was her first time. But that Jones was so tasty, she needed him, she desired to keep him for her, to feed from him. Every time she pleased.

"So here we have the heir of the pirate's prince!" She pressed two fingers into the two puncture wounds of his right arm. "Why are you here loveboy?" She shook her head scolding him. "You must be on that ship if you wanna live."

"I can't go back to the ship" his eyes were wet, full of tears but he was not crying. "Please help me! I don't want to return to the ship, the Captain is trying to..." He seemed so afraid and ashamed.

"What is the Captain trying little Jones?" Ursula held his chin with a tentacle forcing him to look at her.

"Torture and _bed_ me." The boy whispered as he casted his eyes down, a lonely tear escaping his blue eyes.

"Kill him." Ursula let the two words leave her barely open lips, the syllables squirming from between her teeth. She felt hatred, who dared to harm this little creature, this little copy Egbert.

"I can't kill him!" He was looking at her with fear.

"Let's make a deal." The Sea Witch loved deals; they had proved to be a great way to obtain things from humans. "You are mine from now on, mine forever, mine to feed from you, mine to command." She caressed his face with a tentacle. "And in in return I kill the captain." The child's right eyebrow went up, Jones was telling her that he was not very interested. But Ursula knew exactly what would want a son of Blackbeard, royals and pirates all wanted the same, power over other humans. "And you will be the new captain of the ship." She smiled at him, trying to seem a fairy godmother instead of a wicket witch. "The crew will obey you in fear of me." He seemed not very interested. "Do you think you can do it?"

The boy looked up at the ship, his face changing completely. "Surely, I can do that.I love a challenge"

Ursula's face lit up. "Deal then Jones."

Killian had recognized the Sea Witch immediately, that was the creature that had sold his mother in the first place. That damned mermaid, cursed and evil, she was the reason he was there nearly drowned and motherless. And the recent reason he was lightheaded and dizzy.

But Killian Jones was not a fool, he knew that he needed help, an aid. If his freedom was the price to live, then he would pay it. He had already tricked her into letting him hold some power. Sooner or later he would discover how to be free again, there was always an escape, a loophole. He would be free.

* * *

**)**_(_)(_)(_)( **Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

The dinner had been a pleasant moment, despite everyone except Henry had expected it to be awkward. The conversation had been focused in the robbery of the magic pendulum. All the clues had been detailed and lots of theories developed. Some of them including a traitor among them, because little people knew about the item.

The first theory of the pirate had been discarded, because Regina, before fainting, had seen a woman. So despite Hook 'not convinced' face Gold was dismissed as a suspect. After a not much heated discussion they had discarded Granny, Red and Blue.

Emma had been the one to propose the same person that had used Hook to attract the Sea Witch to Storybrook. It made sense. But as David and Hook had pointed out, Ursula could be the one guilty.

They decided to find the mute nurse, Ariel, the mermaid. After trying to speak with Dr. Whale they had decided to pay him a visit after the parent's meeting. The matter had been postponed, first they need to warn the city about the witch, a little boy had been found nearly dead that morning; as the pirate had stared, the child had been very lucky.

**)**(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)_(_)**(**

Meanwhile Killian was puzzled, Emma wanted him, he felt it back in his quarters and the kiss she gave him upstairs just confirmed it, he chuckled silently at the memory of her squirming in his arms, losing the ability to think straight just with an innocent kiss. He himself had denied the feelings she awoke in him since they first met. Truly he couldn't think of anything else but Emma since she helped him out of the planks, his revenge had been less and less important to him, even forgotten.

As his Swan had said, they should, would not kiss again, 'cause he felt guilty because of his blessing, he knew his love was dangerous, that Emma could be hurt, people that he loved always got hurt, died. He had tried it for his mother, for Milah, for his unborn child. Then Killian realized something, Milah's smile was not there, in his memory, he could not recall her beloved face, just the charcoal drawing he kept, not her real face. He could only see Emma, his stubborn blonde.

During the lunch he had felt _good,_ almost comfortable. Prince Charming was kind and considerate to him. At first this unexpected proximity had caused him mistrust, but now it was becoming increasingly clear that the prince was not pretending or lying. Snow White was different kettle of fish. She had been gentle but cold and harsh, earning several glares both from Emma and Charming. But it had not surprised him, the princess, or was she a queen?, had never been kind to him.

Little Henry was completely like his mother, not an inch of Pan, or Crocodile in him, luckily for the lad. He could see a sparkle of Milah's smile in him. He was skilled with the sword and intelligent. No way so many people loved the lad, even he had grown fond of him in a couple of hours.

* * *

* * * * Log Time Ago in **Neverland** * * * *

It was a usual Neverland night, the waning moon, nearly a thin curve, crowned the starry sky. The Jolly Roger was anchored in the Cannibal Cove, rocking peacefully her sleeping crew while she slowly healed herself after the battle. She was a magical ship after all.

The Reul Ghorm flied through the open window into the Captain Jones' quarters; the now called Captain Hook was completing a map in the bottom page of a book, moving elegantly the black feather pen in his hand over the page as his eyes scanned an older wormy map. The small room was barely lit, just the gleam of an old oil lamp illuminated the desk.

She grow into her human height, the same moment her feet gently touched the wooden floor of the Jolly Roger the pirate rested the pen into the inkwell, his body straightened.

"Fairy." The pirate blurted out. "I would appreciate you knock at the door next time."

The man stood up, he was wearing just a baggy, black gaucho pants. Despite his lack of leather he looked as dangerous as usual, his hook and eyes shining in the pale light.

"You look exhausted Jones." Blue smiled and tucked her wand between the folds of her skirt. "Tinkerbelle." She nodded towards the pixie that was sitting on the pirate's necklace, her tinny arms curled around the chain, as if she sat on a swing. The little magic creature jingled once.

"What do you want?" He looked tired indeed, black marks under his eyes, a bandage peeped under his pants covering his right foot, some cuts on his hooked arm.

"The trident, Peter told me you found it." A shiver crossed her spine as the simple tough of Jones discovering who Peter Pan really was. She shouldn't had said his name, pirates could be very vindictive.

"Apparently one can _always_ trust the lad." The man shook his head his eyes darkening sadly. "I've fight for the bloody trident, I keep it." Tinkerbelle nodded at his words and kicked her feet to emphasize her agreement. "Now go." Blue smiled, he was tired so he could be manipulated.

"Jones, you can't kill her, only Peter can do it! He must be the one… you know… with your blessing you will never succeed." He walked to the opposite wall near the door and rested his back on it.

"I will find a way t' kill the witch without riskin' the lad's life." The little pixie stood up, her bare feet on the silver chain, her back resting on the pirate's chest, arms and legs crossed, imitating him, his curly chest hair framing her glowing figure. "Now please go." He opened the door of his quarters.

"This must be done soon Jones. And it must be done by someone who can succeed… not you obviously, not one of your men." She took a couple of steps towards the door with a sickly and saccharine smile.

"I will give th' lad the wanniond trident when th' time comes." She had won, he will gave the trident to the child. Her smile made him angry, Reul Ghorm could tell, but he was doing his best to be civil, so she did as requested. She left without saying another word.

Killian closed the door enraged, she had no rights to claim the trident, he had fight, he had killed, he had lost a man, his Jolly Roger had been damaged! He lay in his bed, too tired to do anything else.

"Can you turn off the lamps Tink?" The pixie jingled and the tiny green light extinguished the rest. "I wonder why she hates me."

Tinkerbelle sat on his chest, cross legged and caressed the black hair growing there.

"I wonder why she blessed me like that…" Tinkerbelle tugged his hairs and chimed angry, her light a little bit orange. "Damn pixie! Bloody well, she _cursed_ me." He sighed. "I would prefer it to be a curse too Tink, so it can be broken…" The pixie lay down on his chest. "I was just a baby, how did she know I would grow evil?"

The pixie chimed again. "I'm evil, rotten to the core Tink, no matter what ye say. Or I'm now that Milah died and her boy didn't want me to be part of his life." He rested his hand near his heart and felt the warm body of the pixie curl around his thumb, her light pure green again.

Killian mocked the fairy voice.

"If he wishes truly to succeed,

to avoid any misdeed,

if he desires deep from heart,

his plans will fall apart,

whether good or bad,

at the end he won't be glad."

The pixie squeezed his thumb with an embrace of her tiny arms, with a gentle jingle soothing him. "I know is not my fault… first my mother, then Milah… I don't want th' lad to be the next one… he's Milah's."

Tinkerbelle waited until the heartbeat of the pirate calmed down. She could remember when she first met Killian, so afraid, lost and ill trying to hide from Ursula.

He was the first one of the hundreds Ursula led to Neverland. Killian blamed himself for the spell cast over Neverland too. He was so stubborn. Tinkerbelle recalled easily the events occurred one hundred years ago, when Ursula and Killian first arrived, the boy, thin and pale, commanding a horde of pirates that secretly wanted to kill him, the way he run from them, nearly dying in the process, how she helped him to hide from the mermaid.

She remembered perfectly well how the Sea Witch casted a spell over their world. No pixie expected the Sea Witch to be so powerful. The pixie queen was so scared! Neverland a natural gateway to hundreds of other worlds could be only visited by element creatures: gnomes from earth, fairies from air, mermaids from water, and pixies from energy both life and fire. But the sea witch could not feed from them, and as she couldn't find Killian, and the other inhabitants of the island didn't seem tasty enough for her, she casted a spell over the island, any lost boy or girl that felt through a vortex would end up in Neverland.

Neverland were the homeland of the pixies, their lair, despite it, as the little world was almost covered in water, there were plenty of mermaids there, and Ursula cursed them one by one, feeding them with the boys and girls that began to appear all around Neverland.

The cursed mermaids were a nightmare, but the mere presence of the Sea Witch and her horrible spell was staining the isle, their little sanctuary! The plants become poisonous; the animals menacing and dangerous, even the Redskins ever peaceful began to be harmful, to hate magic. Most pixies decided to hide in the deeps of the island, in the Pixie Hollow, just going out to perform their duties in other worlds, to bring spring back, and to take the summer away in every world where seasons change.

Tinkerbelle was one of the few who were concerned about the changes in her home island, one of the few that cared for the lost boys being killed in Neverland, so she tried to help them. She talked with Ursula, she would leave the land as soon as she got Killian back, so he returned.

Tink felt a glitter tear fall from her eyes, she could remember how sad he was, how deep the mourning of his mother's death was, Killian blamed himself. He could not fly, because even the happy thoughts of the little times he had been happy were stained by the loss of his mother. The boy was so brave, so unselfish, wasn't really a boy, but a man trapped in a young body.

Killian, before leaving Neverland with Ursula, said that he would find a way to leave the Sea Witch forever, and there he was, a lifetime later, grown up and fighting the monster of his childhood again. Despite he said he was dark and evil, she knew better, there was a light waiting to be lit in his heart. He lied to himself, telling he was doing it for revenge and convenience, he needed time to learn a way to kill the Dark One, and meanwhile he told to himself helping to kill the witch was a convenience… he was so closed up into himself… she wondered how that woman, Milah, had got so near his -heart.

Another tear fall for him as she remembered how heartbroken he was

She smiled as the sleep began to lull her, his heart a soft song surrounding her. Tinkerbelle was sure once he found his true, true love he would shine brighter that she did, he would find a reason to fly in happiness.

And there were they, a heavy sleep pirate with her blessing rooted to his soul, and a forest pixie, her light turning on and off with the quiet rhythm of her own breathing. As they sleep together the Blue fairy stood by the now closed window watching them with a mixture of pity and disgust, trying to figure out how to obtain the trident her Queen demanded.

* * *

**)**_(_)(_)(_)( **Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Emma let herself relax. They were at the school theater at last, after a short troublesome walk to the building, because all Storybrook, not just the ones with children under their care, had gathered at the small school. It had been damn difficult to reach the building. Emma used the impasse to steal a glance at the pirate, leaning staring blankly in the backstage. Neal, Baelfire, Peter or whoever he really was, was sitting on a cardboard box with Henry. Mary Margaret and David were at the stage, calming down the audience. People was really scared, because somehow, she know it had been the dwarfs, had spread the rumor there where vampires in Storybrook. Some frightened parents screamed and begged for help, because the hospital staff has been spreading the news of a child being attacked and nearly killed.

Her mother was trying to calm the audience to begin to explain some basic measures of protection. But as soon as the people began to low their voices Grumpy rushed into the room, interrupting her speech. He ran between the rows of seats until he arrived at the stage. People finally fell silent seeing the nervous dwarf. Charming help him up to the stage, and there they exchanged words.

Emma steeped into the stage, nearly blinded by the shiny lights. The four of them formed a circle.

"Tell Snow." David was pale.

"Someone has destroyed the magic beans field." The dwarf, usually angry was now utterly mad.

"What?" Emma could not believe it. "A magic beans field?"

"We wanted to tell you Emma, but…" David tried to explain.

"We wanted to go back to the Enchanted forest…" Her mother went on.

Emma formed an 'o' with her lips. "You two lied to me?"

Mary Margaret took her arm and hauled her into the backstage, in the opposite direction where Neal, Henry and Hook were. "Wait here." She said forcing her to sit down into an old chair.

Snow crossed the stage with long, sure steps, and after exchanging a few words with Neal she dragged him leaving him in the center of the stage next to the microphone.

"People of Storybrook." She gave taps to the microphone silencing the public. "People of Storybrook, Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin's son will explain you all we need to know to protect ourselves in this dark hour."

**)**_(_)(_)(_)()_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Neal cleared his throat. Henry could see he has struggling with the words, his head bend forwards over the microphone.

"People of Storybrook… here comes a dark hour."

Henry raised an eyebrow, what was his father doing? It was true, he was trying to explain the situation, but he was just scaring the people. There were some women already sobbing and he had just spoken two sentences. From his point of view Henry could see he was trembling, reading the cards that Snow has left in random order, not making any sense at all. His 'huh's and 'ah's too repeated.

Henry peered the public, they had noticed his father's nervousness and panic began to spread among people.

"Bloody coward." Henry barely saw Hook rushing past him and walking into the stage, every bit of him a fearsome pirate. He could hear people gasping with surprise.

"I'm Captain Killian Jones, as well known as Captain Hook." The powerful voice of the captain pirate silenced all other. "The city is indeed under a big threat." His voice echoed through the room even though he was not close to the microphone. "But you, brave people should not worry. Let the fear you feel right now made you strong to fight." The sobbing descended as the people began to listen to his words. "Because this danger can be fought!" He stopped his pacing and Henry smiled, that was awesome. "Because all of you can defend your loved ones, can defend yourselves from this monster we are talking about!" He turned around and slowly began to walk away.

"What's the monster?" "How can we defend our children?" "We want to fight!"

Henry felt somehow proud of the pirate, because in less than a minute he had changed the entire mood of the crowd. Then he felt a little sick, his smile fading as he watched how his father, feeling humbled, disappeared into the old sets.

He faced the pirate again, now standing near the edge of the stage his speech clear and concise. Tall and sure of himself. He was calming the audience with his words, making them applaud and even rise from their seats. Henry could see in the townsfolk's eyes the strength to fight, hope.

**)**_(_)(_)(_)()_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Emma and her parents turned around as the crowd began to cheer, they had not even realized the Captain was on the stage. Emma could see the public's response and the leader attitude of her pirate.

The three of them were surprised, especially Emma. Not that she expected different from a pirate captain, but the reaction he was getting from the people was the same a king would do.

David whispered softly into Emma's ear. "I like this pirate."

Emma rolled her eyes, without bothering to turn her face so her father could see it. "He would be a great king." That earned a glare.

Her pirate walked up and down the stage, power emanated from him, the people, the parents of the children in danger listened at every word, drank every gesture. At the end of the speech people cheered smiling. And Emma smiled too as he walked towards them and the townsfolk began to move.

It took them five or six minutes to left the building, because Mary Margaret wanted to check everything that Killia… the Captain had said. Once they were outside, Tiny, the giant not huge anymore, was waiting for them, with a very pissed of Regina.

A group of men approached them halfway; they hugged and greeted the Captain and practically kidnapped him taking the pirate away from them in order to talk to him. He apologized with mouthed "My crew".

She could not take her green eyes from the pirate, her pirate. How someone so infuriating and insufferable could arouse such devotion? Some men were crying! Emma felt a tug in her chest, the voice of her parents died somewhere in her mind as she focused on a beautiful young woman with big green eyes and short pixie brown hair that pushed through the crowd.

She carried a toddler boy in her arms, a toddler with jet black straight hair like Killian's, his skin pale like Killian's. As the Captain saw… as Hook saw the woman and the baby his carefree smile was replaced by a wide amused grin. They exchanged some words.

Emma felt the anger grew inside her. The girl handled him the baby, immediately Hook positioned him on his hip, one of his little legs in front of his torso and the other around his back. He smiled kindly to the boy and tucked his hook under his buttocks. Emma closed her hands into fists and narrowed her eyes.

The girl hugged HER pirate and the baby, and then she kissed him, kissed him. Emma was infuriated, she knew there was no reason, it was just a kiss in his cheek, over his stubble… but somehow that closeness, that baby… especially his black hair made her blood boil. "_Is this toddler… Killian's son?_". Despite a part of her knew she was acting weird, that she must not care, that she should focus on the destroyed magic beans, Emma ignored whoever was speaking to her about some kind of field and crossed the school yard, in a few seconds she stood by the pirate, trying to smile... without much success. She felt ignored and betrayed as they keep talking, his smile never fading.

"Are their Majesties well… your parents?" He used his free hand to caress the beaming baby tugging at his vest's buttons.

"They are in Storybrook too!" She was so happy that the sheriff felt a sudden desire to punch her, hard.

Emma's false smile was now a thin line, the girl was annoyingly noisy and too expressive… a princess, a princess with a little boy. The truth fell on Emma like a bucket of cold water. "_She's his… his… She is his_." That was why the damn pirate was helping them, the reason he had tried to deal with Ursula, he had a child. Emma was not part of the equation. She felt her heart broke into hundred little shards that decided to hurt her even more. Emma felt her legs were going to stop holding her upright.

"I'm still surprised; so many royals living in the same city and none have tried to conquer each other's backyards." Chuckled someone near her.

Emma had not noticed the tall dark haired man next to the girl, his brown eyes smiling to Hook. The pirate smiled once more to the toddler in his arms and then he handled it to the man. The pirate put his hand on the small of her back. Surprised Emma took a step forward, she had thought he had not noticed her.

"Emma, those are Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel" His hand moved until he held her waist. "Eugene was part of my crew once upon a time, Finn was he called back then." Emma tried to wriggle out of his hold, still mad at him, but he held her closer to him. "She's Princess Emma, the savior."

Both, Rapunzel and Eugene reached out to her at once, a knowing smile plastered on their faces. Was she so obvious? Emma's cheeks turned red as a feeling of stupidity stole her speech. They shook hands. She wondered why couldn't the earth open at her feet and swallow her. "Hi." She managed.

"When we saw him in the stage we could not believe it! We are so lucky Captain Jones is here with us!" Rapunzel said rejoicing. "He took care of my dear Finn as a child." She hugged Emma. "I'm so happy he found you! He really deserves love! You're a really cute couple! The pirate and the savior."

"No, no, we are not!" Emma fought the tight embrace. "We are not together!"

"Yet" The pirate chuckled.

Emma looked up at him in disbelieve and elbowed his still injured ribs. He released her with a groan. Emma drew back a little but could not flee, another old member of Killian's crew was shaking her hand.

"I'm happy to meet the savior." The old man didn't released her hand. "I own a taverna here! It's called George's Taverna… I'm George here." The old man kissed her hand. "Wherever you or the Cap't want, you can have a free homemade bottle of rum."

"Aye, I will never loose such opportunity… yours be the best rum!" Emma rolled her eyes, the Captain realized it and changed his demeanor, his smile nearly disappeared and the fatality and authority returned to him. "Ye splice the mainbrace, what they drink tonight's on me." He procured a velvet pouch from his coat and handled it to the old man as his old crew cheered him.

"The Cap't gold is always welcome." George answered with a simple toothy grin. "Won't you join us au Prince?"

Killian rubbed the scruff on his chin with the curve of his hook. "I'm sorry, lot of work to do."

A part of her felt happy, amused, he had not a son, Emma had been annoyed, mad, "_or maybe jealous_", but now she know he never lied, he cared… "_I care_." The thought snapped into her mind. She cared, she was jealous. "_I can't… Henry is in danger, I can't care for anyone else now._"

Emma waited patiently mulling over these thoughts as the pirates and thieves said goodbye to both of them. She felt slightly annoyed when Rapunzel kissed him again.

"Au Prince?"

Her pirate looked away, in the ocean direction; he looked a little paler than before, a little older, despite the happiness lingered in his face his blue eyes were utterly sad. "It's a long story Emma of mine."

"Don't call me like that." He looked down to her and smiled. A warm smile that sent shivers down her spine.

The Captain genteelly guided her to her family, his hook on the small of her back drawing unaware relaxing patterns. Emma realized then that he was not leaving her, and that thought afraid her more than anything since Henry was under the sleeping curse.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews, follows and favs… I hope you like my slowly falling in love pair… next chapter is nearly written, but as I have a 24hrs shift tomorrow (with no sleep at all) I won't be able to post it as soon as I would like to.**

**By the way, in the Storybrook of the TV, there's a George's Taverna! SPOILER: It could be seen when Regina tells Henry she will use the trigger and then erases his memory. **

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Miller's trap

**I hope I've post soon enough! Thanks a lot for your comments. And yes, we will know more about Finn and Rapunzel! But not yet because I'm trying to follow a timeline... two timelines past and present.**

**2x20 Spoilers: Warning my ship fellows this chapter contain some events of 2x20 OUAT, so read with caution ;)**

**I do not own OUAT or Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Miller's Trap**

* * *

**)**_(_)(_)(_)( **Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Emma and the pirate joined the improvised meeting, apparently Regina had destroyed the magic beans field to prevent them to return to the Enchanted Forest and leave her behind. Emma felt a little bit ashamed; they had already told her about the whole issue, but her mind was busy worrying about the damn pirate.

Okay she felt really ashamed.

Snow rested her back on her husband wide chest. "So we've lost not just the pendulum but the only two remaining beans?"

Regina lip curled up. "Apparently."

"So we have nothing?" Snow closed her eyes. "Ursula has everything?"

"It's not Ursula." The Captain walked away from Emma. "The Sea Witch doesn't need the beans." He walked in circles around them. "She can use a sea vortex. The other mermaid, Ariel had them. Any news from the doctor?"

"Not yet. He's still taking care of the injured child." David followed the pirate with his eyes. "It seems that the nurse…"

"Mermaid." Cut the pirate.

"…that the mermaid has disappeared, her address was false. Whale is going to search in the archives."

"What about the protecting barrier?" Asked Henry.

"We need Ursula's hair and Dragon bones." Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "I will go to Ursula's apartment tomorrow after retrieving some dragon bones from the library's cave in the morning."

"Can I go with you mum? I wanna see a dragon… or its bones!"

"No!" The sudden outbursts of Regina made them all jump. "Henry is not going down here... It could be dangerous."

"I swear Magnificent is death, the kid will be okay." Emma had noticed Regina had flinched a little around the dragon bones matter, but as soon as the kid had wanted to go, her always calm facade had crumbled into a worried one.

The kid faced Regina his puppy face on. "Please"

"I'm sure she's death miss Swan" The queen smirked at her. "But I'm afraid there could be _other_ dangers."

"Regina" Mary Margaret said "tell us what else you stored down here?"

"Any other friend of yours?" Asked David.

"I'm not implying there's something more or someone else... but it could be dangerous."

"I'm going then." David prepared his gun making sure out was loaded.

Emma rolled her eyes. "There's no need."

"Let me protect you, I've been unable to do so during twenty eight years!"

Sometimes Emma wondered why every single member of her family could puppy eye her so easily. "Fine, but I'm going to Boston alone, you all take care of the kid here."

The pirate stopped his irritating pacing just next to her. "I don't think is wise love, while Ursula's here, and not wanting to leave…" Emma felt his hook brushing her arm. "your lad will be safer in Boston with us."

Emma was rolling her eyes when it snapped and she stopped the movement. "Us? You're not coming with me!" No way, she was enough intoxicated with the pirate, she needed a day off, not to get stuck eight hours with him in a car.

"Ursula usually collect useful magic items, may I find something worthy in her… _apartment_?" He placed his hook under his chin pretending to think. "I say… yes." He moved the damn hook over her cheek forcing her to look at him and sending shivers all over her skin. "May a brave, but closed minded, smart woman like ye find it? I say… no."

"That's a pirate thing?" Emma pushed his hook away. "Plunding?"

He raised an eyebrow to her. "I won't be surprised if I find the trident there."

"I could recognize a fucking trident Hook!"

"Emma! Language." Snow's teacher's tone scolded her.

"Fine, I will go to Boston with the fuc… the pirate…" Oh no, she was not going alone with him. "… and the kid." Emma took Henry's hand in her. "Now everybody home. It's getting dark."

After a few steps Emma turned around, her face red, in addition to her parents footsteps she could heard the Captain's heavy boots. Where on earth the pirate thought he was going? No way, he was not going home with her again. She would not let him crush any other of her hard placed walls. Not tonight. "The docks are over there Hook."

Hurt crossed his eyes for a second. "Sorry princess." He turned around and limped away.

David and Snow cached up with her. "You've been too rough with him. He's just trying..."

"He's a pirate!" Yelled her and Snow at the same time.

David held up his hands in surrender.

Emma felt guilty. Her pirate could have slept in the couch.

* * *

~~~~Long time ago in the **Enchanted Forest**~~~~

"I do" Said Cora. The couple took each other's right and left hands forming an infinity symbol. The priest tied a shining ribbon woven with gold thread around their hands in a knot.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Princess Eva was fully bored; she smoothed a little wrinkle in her beautiful skirt and sighed. Her parents had forced her to accompany her betrothed to the ceremony. How old was he? Four, five? Would he ever know she was there? No, he was too focused in his shiny little shoes. Eva wished Cora had not succeeded in her straw to gold issue. She would be the one marrying Henry and not that unholy witch. A lucky peasant she was, that Cora, from nothing to noble in a month.

After the happy couple kissed they parted away; Henry, the husband, to the right and the wife to the left, the wedding guests rose to congratulate the couple forming a line. Princess Eva smiled happily, though the minor sorceress had gotten away with her filthy plot she was going to make her look as a fool again. Cora's upper lip curled into a grin when their eyes meet and the princess could not suppress a wicked smile. Vulgar witch.

"Congratulations lady Cora." Eva curtsied. "I hope you can give Henry strong heirs soon." She had chosen her white dress to remember everybody she was more beautiful elegant and rich than the bride; she had succeed.

"Thanks Princess Eva" The witch curtsied too, a sneer on her unpleasant face.

Eva leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You know, some people say witches are barren." Oh! How happy was Princess Eva to see the peasant face turn red.

After the great feast began the dance, the newlyweds waltzed around the main lounge and minutes later couples of all ages joined them. Even Princess Eva danced with various lesser nobles. She was especially enjoying her dance with a handsome tall knight when her betrothed, the young Prince Leopold, decided she needed to take a sip of cinnamon chocolate, a drink he seemed to particularly enjoy. Just for courtesy the young princess took it from his hands. The bowl, as if magic had pushed it, escaped from their hands smearing all her expensive white dress.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Cora smiled pleased as the stupid vain princess leaved the room. A memory clear as new came into her mind.

"_What's that Rumpelstiltskin?" Cora said pointing a simple small round purple rug forgotten in a corner of his lair._

"_A rug." He hissed kissing her neck. "Better don't step on it."_

"_Could you elaborate?" He growled taking a step back from her._

"_Why so many questions today dearie? You were supposed to learn to change your appearance, aren't you?" he crossed his arms and lean against his desk._

"_I like it" She leaned into him playfully._

_He chuckled "It's useless dearie, a portal to a little world up there." His paw pointed to the sky. "It would work just once, no return. Anyone who dares to go up there... is surely dead nearly after." The imp said in a high pitched voice._

The screams of a maid took her out of her reverie. The beautiful, perfect and stupid Princess Eva had disappeared; Oh! Surprise! apparently a strange rug had swallowed her. The spoiled princess could not have chosen a better wedding gift for Cora than her own death.

* * *

**)**_(_)(_)(_)(** Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Emma could not believe her eyes when he saw her pirate leaning casually in the library door, dressed again all in black, his sexy red vest missing.

"Morning." He looked intently at her, smiling. "Morning Princess."

"No way. We don't need you down here Captain." She wanted to punch away that stupid smile. "In addition you're hurt."

He shook his head. "Oh! You honor me worrying about my welfare. But tell me...which bones will you pick love?" Her father had insisted to accompany her to protect her, and she suspected that her pirate was doing the same.

Emma rolled her eyes, she should have expected it. "Fine, but I lead the way."

After Henry's plea for some photos of the dragon skull that David had promised to take, they all were strangely quiet. Regina had appeared in their doorway, to made sure Henry was not going with them. Emma felt something in the air, danger. Regina's behavior was odd to say the least.

Emma and David stepped into the elevator, her pirate followed them. Snow and Henry waited outside sitting on the circulation counter. Regina stood near the door.

Once the elevator began to move Emma rested her hand on the tilt of her sword. "Tell me Captain, what specific bones do we need?"

"They need to fit in my cauldron." He said smirking.

"You could have said it before…" David smiled. "… you know… I can protect my daughter."

Emma opened the door and steeped into the cave, silently mounting a curse. She leaded the way into the cave.

"I'm just trying to help."

"But you're hurt Hook, and I assure you I'm very skilled with the sword."

Emma recognized the cliff where the dragon body had fallen death. She get near the edge, and saw a rough staircase going down. She looked at the pair behind her, she didn't want her father and her pirate to be so friendly around each other. Wasn't David supposed to protect her from womanizers like Captain Hook?

"I sword fought with baby Emma in my arms Hook."

They began to walk down the stone stairs.

"That's why you need me. Fighting with Emma in your arms would be bloody difficult now mate!" Both laughed.

"Can you two please..." they weren't even listening to her.

"I swear you I would do it anyway!"

"I'm not saying you're not able to protect her mate. But two can accomplish more than one."

Emma closed her eyes for a second, the pair had slowly consumed her patience. And then she tripped, opening her eyes she saw the dragon remains and the fast approaching floor, not a big deal they were nearly at the bottom, but she felt her belly flip over nevertheless. And then she felt three hands holding her upright, a hook caught in her jeans belt loop.

She struggled out of their embrace. "Both of you stop trying to protect me!" She turned around and glared at them both. "I'm not a child! I'm a full grown woman who can take care of herself just fine." Emma stopped her speech as both men gulped at the same time.

A creaking stone noise filled the cave. Emma slowly turned danger feeling she had made sense.

Part of the bones scattered over the cave floor were melting together. David grabbed her arm and stepped in front of her. Her father began to retreat slowly pushing her upstairs. Hook holding his ribcage bended down and took some vertebrae bones, big as his hand. He threw them to Emma, she took as many as she could.

The figure began to scream and take form, a woman form, a sharp and penetrating pitched scream cut through the cold cave air. And it turned around.

"Maleficent?" Both Killian and David said.

The creature continued its endless piercing scream, a crown formed on its head. Emma launched forwards, David restrained her, forcing her to go backwards.

"Malificent... love you in earth tones." The pirate walked away from the ghost. What was he doing? Was he trying to drew its attention over him? He was the hurt one!

The figure glared at the bones on Emma's hands ignoring the pirate. Maleficent's ghost screeched and jumped trying to grab Emma, it's skinny fingers stretched towards her nearly touching her arm. A blade zinged and Maleficent fell to the floor.

"Bloody grab Emma and go!" The pirate shouted at her father limping to the top of a boulder.

Maleficent followed him with a jump. He barely dodged it, clawing its bony arm with his cutlass. The witch ghost barely covered in rags roared at the pirate, her pirate.

"We need to help him!" Emma could see Killian was really scared, pale.

The fear left his face as their eyes met. "Get her out of here now!"

Emma opened her eyes wide as his father slung her over his shoulder and turned around leaving the pirate alone to fight a fucking ghost. Alone and hurt. She shouted his name as the witch lunged at the pirate.

He cut its throat and part of its face with his blade. The pirate took a step backwards, a fog formed around the ghost body. The horrible sound never ending. More bones joined the form and Maleficent stood up again, bigger and healed.

David had Emma at near the top of the stairs. "We need to help him! Put me down!"

The now giant ghost launched the pirate through the air with a slap. "Killian!"

She held her breath as her father put her down in the elevator. Emma dodged her father and ran towards the edge again. She took a glance down, and saw relieved how her Killian stood up panting, he looked up as if he had sensed Emma's eyes on him. Maleficent used it to hit him square on his chest. Her pirate was still.

"He's death Emma."

David pushed Emma again into the elevator, the never ending roar of Maleficent filling her ears. She was in shock.

"He's death Emma." Her father closed the metallic door and pushed the button.

"We can leave him!" Emma realized then she was crying. The elevator began to move. Emma let the bones fell to the floor.

David didn't say a word, just took her in his arms and kissed her head. Emma was looking at her hands trembling.

The elevator stopped and Emma dried her tears with her t-shirt, Henry couldn't see her weak, Regina couldn't see her weak.

The door opened and David and Emma walked outside. Snow and Henry ran toward them, hugging her.

"Hook's death." David said to explain Emma's face.

Emma whispered into her mother shoulder. "No, he's not." She realized she was not hiding her emotions as well as she would like.

"He couldn't have survived that." Regina's voice awoke Emma.

"You!" Regina didn't move, her stone mask and false smile still in her face. "You knew Maleficent's ghost is down there!"

"There's a powerful spell there that binds her wherever form she's in. By the way why do you mourn the pirate?" Regina should thank the goods her parent's had Emma held. She smirked at her reaction. "You can blame me, I warn you all." She smiled. "You all wanted to leave me rotting here as you left with Henry to live happily ever after to the Enchanted Forest." Her wicked smile was disgusting. "You can't blame me for a little revenge."

"Mum!" Henry stepped away from Emma hurt and anger in his young eyes.

"I'm sorry Henry…" Regina looked sadly at Henry. "I warned her not to go." Her stone face turned on again. "I warned you not…"

They all stooped moving as the elevator turned on again.

"Tell me Maleficent can't get out." Begged David as him and Emma prepared themselves to fight.

"In theory she can't." Regina whispered hiding Henry behind her. "But... magic works different here."

The door opened and Killian Jones, the devious Captain Hook limped out of the elevator, his hand full of the dragon vertebrae bones Emma had let fell to the floor moments ago.

Emma and David lowered their weapons looking at him, their mouths forming a perfect 'o'.

"How?" Regina said.

Killian stored the bones into his leather coat pockets. "Starling I'm I? Some people say striking." He smiled to them.

"You're alive!" Emma could not move from the spot she was standing, her heart was pounding painfully inside her chest.

"You should know that a thing I exceed at is surviving." His voice was low and shooting. He side smiled to them. "Shouldn't we go to Boston now?"

"How did you…?" If Mary Margaret had not put a hand over her shoulder Emma would have run into her pirate arms. Because he was alive. "I need to rest." Emma sat down on the floor, and released a breath she didn't knew she was holding.

"The bigger ye're, the slower ye move. I'm a pirate after all." We walked pass them. "I used my cutlass to lose a boulder on her." He turned around, his leather coat twirling. "Shouldn't we begin moving?"

David helped Emma up, she was still startled. "Aren't you hurt?"

"I'll start to believe that you really care about me."

"She's not very used to supernatural things." Emma said apologetically to her pirate. "That's all. By the way Captain, you're not going to Boston dressed like that."

The smug smile on the pirate face disappeared. "What?"

* * *

* * * * Log Time Ago in** Neverland** * * * *

Princess Eva felt the strange magic pulling her as soon as she stepped on the rug. She could see darkness, nothing; a strong sour odor invaded her nostrils. She was falling and she couldn't feel anything around her to stop her endless fall. After what seemed an eternity, when she began to grow tired of shouting, the world came back around her. The tentacles of magic stopped to pull her feet and she fall into the water. The princess tried to swim to the surface, but her wet gown pulled her to the bottom. The light of the surface was farther and father. Seeing that she could not overcome the weight of the garment she tried to untie the dress, but she could not reach the back ties.

A bright light sink into the water and danced around her. The young princess was saved; a fairy had come to her aid! She felt something tugging from her hair and before she realized it, she was out of water lying on the beach. The pain in her scalp was unbearable. How many times had she reprimanded her maids for throwing her hair while combing it? She rose to find a boy floating in mid-air in front of her, wet. He was young but handsome, intelligent brown eyes, thick chestnut hair; he wore dark green attire that clutched tightly to his body. The fairy was sitting on his shoulder.

"What are you?"

The boy tilted his head to his side. "I'm Peter Pan, and she's Tinkerbelle."

"Thanks for saving my live Tinkerbelle Fairy." She curtsied and closed her eyes tightly. "I wish you return me home please Tinkerbelle Fairy. I wish you return…"

Princess Eva was not prepared for the reaction; the fairy turned deep red and flew directly towards her and stroked her by her hair. The princes nearly fall to the floor.

"Stop! Stop it, Tink!" The boy cached the fairy between his hands and fixed his eyes upon the princes. "Silly girl! She's a pixie!" He floated near her cross-legged and opened his hands. The now green so called pixie was a small feminine figure wearing a dress made of green leaves, her blond hair pulled back in a tight bun. It seemed a little angry governess. "See?"

"I'm sorry." The princess curtsied again. "May I know where I'm?"

"Neverland of course." The boy smiled and floated around her.

"I command you to deliver me to Snowland safe and whole." She pointed a long delicate finger to the boy.

"We can make a deal." A Cheshire smile appeared in his lips as he hung upside down in midair. "We're in need of a mother, and you're in need of a way to return home. If you agree to be our mother we will find a way to send you home… eventually"

"I'm not dealing with peasants. You should kneel before me and led me to your master if you are unable to deliver me home." Princes Eva pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

The strange boy gave a summersault and floated completely horizontal in front of her looking into her eyes. "See, you behave like a mother." He chuckled on his own words.

"I'm not a mother you fool, I'm a princess!" She lifted her head dignified and walked away from him with confidence, fists clenched and long, firm steps. "I will find the path alone."

"No Tink. No, I'm not taking her to Hook, I found her and she's mine now." He blocked the princess path, his hideous little pixie jingling around his head. "Oh! Shut your mouth Tink!" The light green hue of the pixie turned red and flew away from him. "Go and tell whoever you wish!" He shouted. "Hook's not my father, he doesn't command me!"

"Look" Princess Eva took a steep back. "I was going to change my gown when a rug engulfed me. I'm the princess of a rich country. My parents and brothers surly are looking for me. I'm sure that if my betrothed were a little older he would be worried too. My family has enough money to pay you a great reward for saving my life and guiding me to Snowland, you could ask even for a patch of land. Not huge, something discrete…"

"Girls talk too much." He said lazily floating beside her.

"Yes, girls talk too… hmmm? Oh." How he dared? If looks could kill he would be lying on the floor rather than in the air.

"Well, girl. Follow me, the Lost Boys would be glad to have a mother."

"My name is Princess Eva Wendy Moira Angela Darling from the Northern Kingdom."

"Wendy's enough." He fell into his feet and began to walk in the opposite direction humming a merry tune.

* * *

**Here we are, Wendy is Snow's mother. And there's no shadow in Neverland, I think the mermaids are enough evil to fight.**

**Next chapter will be set in Boston, I hope you like it because it took me various days to write it.**

**Tell me... must Emma and Killian kiss again? Or not yet?**

**Review please! (Puppy eyes)**


	14. Chapter 14: No more leather

**I'm so sorry it had took me so long to post again! I've been so busy with my real life,and mostly my new work than I had no time... So sorry once more.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: No more leather**

**)**_(_)(_)(_)(**Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Emma was not paying attention to her mother… Snow was trying to figure out what was inside the cave that Regina warded so furiously. But Emma was still catching her breath, still angry at Regina for setting up a trap against her, still concerned because Killian had been hurt again and he didn't want to be treated, still disappointed with her father for taking her away and letting a hurt man fend for himself, but the feeling that overwhelmed all other's Emma felt was astonishment.

She had not felt so helpless and defeated in her entire life. When she thought that Killian, yes Killian because she could call him as she damn liked in her own mind… when she thought that Killian was death she felt her world falling apart, crumbling into pieces under her feet. She just kept breathing because of Henry, because the momentary loss of her pirate had seemed greater than anything she had lived through, and she had lived through a hell.

Emma stood waiting for the pirate just outside the men's fashion shop, Henry and David had gone inside to help him pick up some clothes. First he had refused to change his garments remembering her of a rebellious child. She smiled, she could clearly listen to her pirate complaining about their weird footwear, his voice trespassing the glass doors. She had been so worried about his wellbeing; despite she was never going to say it aloud.

"I can understand why you didn't want him to use Graham's clothes..." Emma looked up from the floor into her mother green eyes at the mention of Graham. "... but why couldn't Hook use your father's?"

When Regina had offered some Graham's old clothes she still had home she had literally shouted a harsh '_No_'. But she couldn't tell her mother why she didn't want him to use David's clothes. "He's not so tall." She shifted her weight onto her other foot.

Emma sighed at her mother's '_you're not fooling me_' look. "Tell me the truth Emma. I saw how worried you were twenty minutes ago. Do you care about him?"

Emma tapped a loose tile with her boot. She could have talked about it with Mary Margaret, her friend, but talking about her care or not care for a pirate with Snow White, her mother, was completely out of rage. She had seen how she behaved around her pirate. And she could definitely not tell her mother that she didn't want Killian smelling like David, because it would be too awkward. So Emma pushed up her best façade and looked straight into her mother green eyes. "I care about everyone in this town."

Snow approached Emma as if she needed to keep their eyes at level to see the truth through them. "Do you care about him?" The fairest of them all gave a little gasp and began walking backwards, her hands up in despair. "I don't know why I bother asking…" She was almost whispering to herself. "… it's obvious you do." Emma opened her mouth to say something but her mother went on. "… it's only a matter of time he notices it and try to take advantage of you…"

The store door opened, David and Henry exited it grinning, David held the door open and the fearsome Captain Hook appeared through the doorway, his face contorted in a snare.

"Don't dare say a bloody word." Hook rose a hand to stop any word forming in their minds as he endured the indignity of being observed in display. "I know I look ridiculous."

Emma's green eyes went slowly down. The blue plaid shirt made his eyes more blue, if it was even possible; he had intentionally forgot to close it completely displaying his usual amount of chest, chains and pendants. The short, black, thick trench coat whose lapels he had raised framed his body as his leather coat had done previously. The dark blue jeans fit him perfectly and his new black sneakers were so different from his boots that she understood his complaints.

Emma wasn't prepared for the flip her stomach took at she got a whole look at him. He was stunning, handsome, his commanding presence left no doubt, he was every inch Captain Hook.

Emma tried to look unaffected. "Seems you can't disguise a pirate… let's go, it's a long way to Boston." Emma had to look away from him, a part of her wished he was still using his leather attire; it seemed to cover him more, to made him unreal. Now he was not a fairytale character, but a man too good looking to be true.

* * *

* * * * Log Time Ago in **Neverland** * * * *

Eva opened her eyes, the uncertainty of her location made her uneasy. She shifted worried in the straw bed. The uncomfortable corset made her remember. The wedding, the rug, the floating boy and the green fairy... no, the pixie. She was in Neverland. She looked around her, looking for Johanna, the round faced girl that slept in the room with her that night, she was nowhere to be seen. She had been living her for three days, and a part of her was getting used to her roommate and to Peter.

The princess looked around for her gown, but couldn't find it, surely Johanna had taken it to wash it.

She drew open the dirty rag the boys called curtain and peered out. The sunlight arrived bright through the pond above the cave, the room, now properly lighted wasn't so big, and thankfully there were no kids to be seen. She stepped out of her room... If she could call it so, disgusting images of rats, worms, snakes and bugs formed in her royal mind. Truly she hadn't seen any of them... but it was a cave for goods sake!

After recovering from the shock, the horrible thoughts left, and she allowed herself to look around. Yesterday night the so called Lost Boys had tried to made her eat an strange soup with meat bits and vegetables floating in it, a nausea overcame her as she remembered the funny smell of it. It was a meal designed for a peasant.

Eva's back straightened, ready for run when she felt someone behind her. She slowly turned around.

A tall dark haired man was resting in the wall, arms and legs crossed. His deep blue eyes were cold as steel. His body clad in dark black leather.

"So you are the new Pan's toy, the so called 'princess'." his face was emotionless, and that was scary enough to made Eva take a steep back. "where exactly your kingdom is, princess?" He smiled a cold dark smile.

"The Northern Kingdom, in the Enchanted Forest."

The man in front of her cooked his head to his side and smiled. She held her chin high, despite she was wearing nothing but a white underdress. The smile reached slowly his eyes, but it was a menacing one.

"Marvelous, and may I ask little princess, do you know who the Dark One is? Or where his whereabouts are?"

"I've heard tales, he's evil, he steal babies my lord"

"My lord... I like that, but I'm no lord… princess, I'm captain Killian Jones, so called Captain Hook." He held his appendage up for her to see.

Eva felt a shiver of fear run through her, but she curtsied nevertheless. "I'm..."

Peter Pan flew towards them appearing from nowhere. "Wendy, she's our mother."

"What about Johanna?"

The girl appeared through a hole in the stone wall. She was bold and wild like the rest of them, her hair was cut short but her full lips and face gave her away as a girl.

"I'm shorter than Wendy! She is the mother."

"I'm not a mother!" She balled her hands into fists and shouted. "I order you all to take me back home now!" Her voice echoed through the cave's walls.

Hook smiled at her boldness and took a step near her, she felt his entire being menacing, and took a step back, colliding with Pan's chest. But the man still approached her, kneeling before her he offered her his only hand.

"Have you any family left… back in the Enchanted Forest?" His tone was gentle, but his cold blue eyes lit with something dangerous as he mentioned the Enchanted Forest.

"Yes." Despite she didn't like it, Eva let the flying boy held her waist. She had been protected all her life.

"She's mine Hook, I found her. She's our mother now." The young voice was menacing and possessive.

"Do you want to go back home?" The man ignored Pan, his hand was a couple of inches near her now.

"Yes." The hands around her waist tightened.

The tall dark haired man smiled. "You know the rules Peter Pan, if she has a family and want to go back, she will as soon as I go to her world. You can't keep her."

She was shocked, despite his words were kind the man before her was full of hate and anger, she shivered with fear and pulled back to sink further into the small body behind her. "I'm not going with you."

He chuckled. "I'm offering you a_ nearly_ free passage to the Enchanted Forest and you are saying no?" He stood up, tall above all of them. "I'm leaving soon little princess. It could take years till the next time." She looked up at his still offered hand, at his golden rings.

"Nearly free?" Her voice came out as a whisper. She wanted to go back, she needed to go back, the cave was no place for a princess like her.

"I would feel paid enough if you tell me every little bit of information you have about the infamous Rumpelstiltskin." There was that glimpse of hate in his eyes again, it made the princess hide completely into Peter's arms.

"Who are you?" She had never seen such a look, he must be someone dangerous.

"He's a pirate Wendy, but fear not, your safe with me." Peter was smiling down at her, and then she realized how close they were, her body flush against his, her hands had gone around his chest without her permission, her face buried in the soft velvety material of his green shirt.

Her cheeks turned red as she pushed from Peter. "What do you want to know about the Dark One?"

The dark man kneeled again, his face emotionless. "How to kill him."

Hook didn't expect her to know anything, she was a young girl and he was nearly sure she couldn't know a single useful thing, but it would never harm to ask. He waited patiently, as she seemed to consider her options. Her eyes wandered all over him. It surprised him, maybe the little royal knew something, royals loved to know and mess with everything. That's why he had stolen so many books from them, they were much more useful than the one's the clerics had.

Unexpectedly his answer came. "There's a dagger, with his name engraved on it, it can control or kill him."

Hook hand trembled, his entire body trembled. He wasn't expecting an answer, he really didn't know what to do with it. There were a way to skin the Crocodile?. There was a bloody dagger, it was so easy? He laughed, it was too easy.

His eyes lifted to Peter, Milah's son, to check his reaction, his eyes were wide, and he was looking down at the girl with disbelief and confusion. The terrified boy eyes gave away the truth.

A simple dagger. It was true. Well, if Triton's trident could kill the Sea Witch, why a dagger couldn't kill the Dark One. "Where's the dagger?" he tried to look calm, to look unaffected.

"No one knows." The words struck him with force, but he recovered his breath easily, he was not in a hurry, he would sooner or later find it, he would skin the crocodile… with his own dagger. He barely registered the girl's voice. "When are we leaving to the Enchanted Forest?"

He stood up windrowing his hand and thought it for a moment or two. "I don't know, I will make sure you know it when I decide to leave."

Hook shook his head at the sight of the princess leaning into Peter's chest again. Something told him she wouldn't want to go to the Enchanted Forest in a month or two, Milah's son was as charming as she were long ago. He was sure the young princess' heart would be in Pan's hands in a record time. "Take good care of her, remember she is a princess." The boy looked up at him. "Remember she must be respected. Be a gentleman."

"You are not my father Hook."

Hook tried to hide his hurt, he would had been his father happily, he would still have if he allowed it. A part of him, the part that was not an egoist pirate knew it was better for the lad not to be near him. He would be safer that way. But he loved him, because he was Milah's, and they could had been a family, and he wouldn't be so lonely. But his revenge was the only thing left for him. Revenge and dead whatever came first, he didn't care.

Hook was reading in his quarters, his feet propelled up on his desk. From the deck came the singing voices of his crew. His blue eyes danced on the words, the book was a recent one, he had just stolen it from a important library in the World Without Color. His face lit up, his frown rapidly substituted by a smile.

"Mr. Smee!" His voice rumbled through the ship and his crew voices died immediately. "Smeeee!" The door opened slowly and a scared Mr. Smee peered in, squeezing his red beany.

"Captain?"

Hook smiled to his First Mate. "Mr. Smee, bring me the voids map and Finn Rider." He closed the gray book and put it aside in his desk. "Tell the Lost Boys' new mother we are leaving to the Enchanted Forest tomorrow morning."

"May I ask why Captain?"

His face turned dark as his pupils dilated until they became almost black. "I've found a way to find the Dark One dagger." His grin was so cold it could had frozen the hell.

* * *

**)**_(_)(_)(_)(**Maine**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Emma tried to focus on the road, despite it her eyes kept wandering through the rear view mirror towards the handsome pirate lounging in the back seat.

Thirty minutes, just thirty bloody minutes and she was ready to open his door and kick him out of her car.

Her pirate was really lucky he was already injured.

The kid living inside the pirate body had needed two minutes to began exploring the car. After tucking his hand in every hole available around him he had discovered the glove compartment, what he called a 'boring chest'. Then he had focused on the gearshift, and after a few minutes looking thoughtfully at her driving, and making her want to punch him, he had inquired about, not the driving technique, but the inner mechanisms of the car.

After a short explanation, he had compared the car to his ship, and had announced proudly that he felt fully capable of 'manning' her beetle. Not that Emma would ever let him try.

Then to her despair he had discovered the radio. After the first shock, cursing and telling them their carriage was enchanted Henry managed to shut him down and explain how a radio worked, the explanation included dolphins and whales, waves and a great amount of information she didn't know Henry had.

Emma smiled as the Captain listened to her son with a proud smile plastered on his face. He seemed to like and approve Henry knowledge.

Once the pirate technology curiosity was satisfied the real nightmare began, the grown up man, more than three hundred years old, began playing with the radio, switching the station, pushing random buttons, making the volume go up and down, until Emma stopped the car and made him 'walk the plank' to the back seat.

When Emma had held the door of the back seat and said "In the back seat Captain... with the kids."

He had stepped around her and had let his hook slide across her back. "Anything my sassy Swan desires." He had whispered into her ear making her lose her breath.

And now she couldn't stop thinking about their kiss, how it had been too short, about how he had pushed her away kissing her too lovingly not letting her feel rejected, how good did he tasted, how happy and beautiful his blue eyes were just after the kiss, the fact that she had felt like floating.

She needed to rest and forget about it.

**(**)()()()()()(**)**

Now that Hook was securely packed next to him in the back seat, far away of the radio and the gearshift Henry was bored. He was tired of seeing trees pass by through his window, and the silence filling the car was making him uncomfortable. The pirate was much more fun.

Henry turned his head; he was sharing a car with a real pirate and not asking him questions? This couldn't be.

"Hook..." he waited until he looked at him, Hook seemed sad and tired. "... Can I ask you a question?" He puppy eyed him for a good measure.

"It's Killian lad." Killian was about to made fun of the young lad and tell him he had already made his question, but instead he pushed the pain in his lame leg aside and smiled to his Swan's son. "As many as you wish lad."

He chuckled as the boy took a minute to think.

"How did you escape from Maleficent ghost?"

Hook looked into the dense forest, he would usually answer him with a cooky grin and something by the lines of '_because I'm bloody brilliant_', never the truth, Captain Hook didn't trust such things, he liked telling stories, stories and tales that were not his, but speaking of his own life, of the dark parts of his past, was something that made him weak.

But the lad was making that face and looking at him with wonder and admiration and Killian had seen Emma's green eyes looking with curiosity at him through the small mirror hanged on the roof of the carriage. So he began his story.

"It was a beautiful night and our ship had just assaulted a little scoop near the coast, so the crew's wrath was fulfilled, I was more or less your age..."

"You were a pirate at eleven?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through the lad hair. "I was not a pirate, I was there to obey and serve, like a slave." The word escaped his lips before he could hold it back, that was a huge thing to slip on. What was this bloody Charming family doing to him?

"You were a slave?" Both his Swan and the lad asked at the same time.

That was something he didn't want to talk about, so he went on with the tale, wishing they forgot it.

"It was a beautiful calm night when the watch man came rushing into the crew's quarters babbling about a galleon full to the brim with gold. As you probably guess we couldn't believe it. But it was true. We went to the upper deck and there it was, an old galleon with its hull broken and the insides visible, piles of gold coins peered from the hole." He looked at the lad and smiled. "The mysterious ship was so full that it was a miracle that it floated, the men wanted to board it, and my fath... the captain manned the Jolly next to the galleon despite she didn't want to go near it."

"She?" Henry asked.

"The Jolly Roger, she's made of magic wood, she's magic herself. She feels and hurts and thinks more clearly than most men do." He cleared his throat and went on, luckily none of them had realized he had been a slave on his own ship, not his at that precise point, but his to be. "She felt the old galleon as a danger, so it took forever to convince her to approach it." Emma glanced back at him and he smiled to her, Henry was listening to him, leaning into the door, eyes closed. "But you know... no pirate would ever let a ship full of gold go..."

"So how did it look? The galleon." Henry was really listening, drinking every word. "I wanna picture it in my head."

"It had obviously suffered a storm, the mast was broken, the sails were ripped and torn, and the main deck was full of algae. As we slowly reached the ship we began to hear the voices, they were just whispers carried by the wind, a subtle hushing of pleas." He was watching Emma's face in the little mirror, she was enjoying the story. "The golden letters displayed on the poop read 'Sandovate'. Every pirate in our realm knew the story of Sandovate's ship. Captain Sandovate was, long, long ago in charge of delivering a treasure to some monarch of the Enchanted Forest, but not everyone in his crew wished to share the wealth they carried with the royals. So his men tied him to the mast and let him die of thirst."

"Wow, that's pretty mean!"

"Aye lad. The legend said that the same night Sandovate died the ship sank in a storm, and no one survived. Many sailors told stories about the ghost ship and how his inhabitants begged for water as Sandovate had done."

"Did you took the ghost gold?"

"The Jolly Roger crew waited to his captain decision, after a few minutes he decided the gold was us, the men placed the gangplank and the light of our oil lamps lit the deck. Then we saw them, dead bodies, rotten, begging us for water, saying once over and again the same words" He lowered his voice until it was dark and spooky. "Water please, give us just one sip of water." His voice returned back to normal. "As soon as one of our pirates stepped on the other deck, the dead bodies surrounded him, tattering his body into flesh and bone. But I was not afraid of the dead corpses, my eyes never leaved the one still tied to the mast, still wearing his now ragged and rotten expensive silks, velvets and luxury pelts. He still had his eyes, dark and sad." He took a deep breath. "The corpses jumped into our ship. The captain and those men not fighting parted our ship as quickly as possible. As the distance grew, the dead men began to swim back to his ship, not being able to leave their endless curse." His voice lowered then, his brogue thick. "So lad, if you find a ghost, better leave the place it's attached too."

()()()()()()()

As his story ended Emma felt the silence grew around them, the sun was at his high point, and the time slowly passed as the yellow car made his way up the road. She could see Henry nearly asleep, resting his head now in the pirate's chest. Killian was looking lazily through the window, not minding the kid on him, making spin one of his rings with his thumb. She returned her gaze at the endless road, turned on the radio and searched for a calm station. '_Just give me a reason_' was playing, Emma liked that song, it gave her hope.

As the chorus repeated for the second time she was really surprised as Killian's beautiful voice rose from the back seat. Emma held her breath, it could not be possible, he sang too! If you could forget the pirate thing he was almost perfect, his voice was so beautiful and melodious... Emma lowered the volume so his voice could stand out over the others.

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

She felt her heart tight in her chest, he was singing suavely, and he was looking at her through the rearview mirror, tears burned the edges of her green eyes as she realized he was singing to her. Killian, a broken man, was telling her she could love again, that she could learn. His blue eyes were so intense that was hard for her to hold it together, because he was singing the truth, he really believed a man broken during three hundred years could believe it, why she couldn't?

As the song and his voice died, and some random other song began, she spotted a bar. She needed to clean her face from tears, before they saw her, she needed desperately to mend her walls, to regain the hold she always kept around her heart. How could a song that usually made her happy... why was she crying?

She stopped the car in the parking a little too roughly making the pirate hiss and curse under his breath. "We hadn't had… a proper breakfast… and it's nearly lunch time." Emma said without turning, hiding her face with her curls. "I'm going to the bathroom first, go in and take a sit." And then she run for her life, for her pride, they weren't going to see her crying, just because of a damn song.

Bracing herself she took in a deep breath and entered the bar, locating the restroom in record time. She closed the door behind her and covered her face with her hands. What was happening to her? She was the savior, a sheriff, a rough woman that had grown up alone. She was the living definition of strength. She wasn't loving anyone despite her family. She wasn't falling for the pirate. She cleaned her face with cool water.

"Listen to me Emma Swan." She put her hands flat against the dirty bathroom mirror. "You aren't falling for the pirate." She was lying, she knew. Water droplets fell from her chin to the sink. "You don't need any more trouble." She looked directly at her own green eyes. "You don't need him." Her internal lie detector was on and with all her alarms ringing 'lie! lie! lie!' For the first time in her life Emma desired just to be able to turn it off. "You DON'T LOVE _Killian Jones_." His name was said softly, lovingly, her voice trembling with emotion, just his name could send a coil of pleasure through her belly. Who was she trying to joke? The answer made its own way to her lips. "Him. I have to push him away. If he leaves I will forget him. I will stop loving him… eventually."

* * *

**Seems someone had problems with her feelings... don't be afraid she will come around... eventually.**

**I've been feeling the need to add Pink's '_Just give me a reason_' song into my fic, I love the song and everytime I listen to it I picture Emma and Killian in my head... Am I sick?**

**Thanks a lot to_ her ocean eyes_, _RumpleMe_, _Lisa1972_,_ BarefootandStarryEyed_ and _paularock1980_ for they reviews!**

******Next chapter will be full of feels... I promise! **

******Hope you feed my review box! She's a little skinny. **


	15. Chapter 15: Storm

**I hope you like this chapter! By the way thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!**

**Special thanks to _her ocean eyes, _she corrected my Finn/Flynn issue! **

**I don't own OUAT or Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Storm**

* * *

**)**_(_)(_)(_)(**Maine**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Emma opened the bathroom door her hard indifferent facade on. She let her eyes wander all over the road bar, it was a small colorful place. Next to her a pair of young waitress giggled happily, a group of men wearing baseball uniforms were sitting in the back, a family was near the door; Killian and Henry were sitting next to each other in a table in the center, both of them laughing.

"I wish he's the father of my child." Said a beautiful blond waitress that was resting her elbows in the counter. Emma stopped walking and looked surprised at the pair of waitresses.

The brunette waitress from behind the counter leaned forward. "The kid just worships him." Emma looked at them, she couldn't tell if the women were undressing the pirate or just eating him with their eyes. "I wonder where the mother is… He's wearing many rings."

"But not _the ring_. Oh, oh, oh! He wears an earring… hot!"

"I can't believe he's not married." Emma didn't expect random strangers saying such things, it made no sense. He was good looking, but not so much. Okay it made sense.

Henry punched the pirate in the arm, Killian roused his eyebrows and laugh again. "Oh my goosh! This man should be mine." The blonde grabbed a menu and walked over the pair. She bended by the waist as soon as she reached the table, showing both males a big amount of her cleavage and smiling at Killian in a suggestive way.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the blonde's back. She decided to approach them before she ended grabbing a fitful of the waitress hair and slamming her face in the table. She caught her pirate looking directly at her, his blue eyes fixed in her green ones for a second. He smiled, a disinterested smile, to the blonde and looked up again to Emma.

_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)·(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_

"I can't believe you. I'm sure you are a pop star!"

Emma sat in front of him and snatched the menu out of the blonde's hand.

Killian fought back a smirk, now it was not the time to laugh, his Emma had seem upset when she walked, fists closed, to their table.

"Come on!" the cheerful wrench was obviously trying to seduce him. "Maybe I've seen you in the tv?"

"I doubt it." Henry said laughing gingerly.

"Choose your meal Hook." Emma said harshly, indicating the menu. "We don't have all day."

"Oh!" The hot blonde looked Emma as if she were a bug. "So he's... yours?"

Killian didn't like the tone she used, like his Swan was not worthy of him... it was the other way around. She was a princess, he a pirate, currently without a crew.

"Yes, I'm hers…with her as long as she wants me." Killian waited for Emma's retort but nothing came and he smiled up to the wrench. "Now if you please me... mmm... spaghetti and roast beef please."

"I'm dying to please you."

Henry preferred the spaghetti with meatballs and Emma wanted it with a hamburger. The blonde wrote it down into a little notebook, without stopping to look at him with hungry eyes, not minding Emma killing glare.

"What would a _man_ like you..." The woman leaned forwards nearly rubbing her breasts with his face. "... want to drink?"

"Soda" happily answered Henry not noticing the tension.

"A coke for me and water for him." Emma handled the menu to the blonde that just looked at her with distaste.

"Water, I thought a _man_ like you would like something stronger, more _appealing_." Killian could feel the whore's breath in his face.

Before Milah he would had the blonde sitting in his lap enjoying his ministrations, but since Milah's death he had avoided females in general. Until he had found his precious Swan. When he felt the woman hand on his knee he decided that he had had enough, that woman was trying to step over his Emma. Killian took the menu from Emma's hand, with his hook, making sure the whore saw it. "As the princess over here said, we haven't all day long, water would do."

As soon as her eyes followed his movement and she noticed his hook and his serious menacing eyes she left the table clutching the menu in her frigid fingers. He was sure she wouldn't be the one to bring their meal.

"Why did you do that?" Henry smashed his arm playfully. "She was being nice!"

He laughed, really laughed at the lad, and hugged him for a second. "You're so mature for some things but yet a child."

Hook, still smiling, looked up into Emma's eyes, she was looking at Henry with love. As she noticed him looking she put on her guarded expression.

He just smiled smugly at her. "Well... now can anybody explain me what spaghetti is?"

~~~~Long time ago, **Sunland**, in the **Enchanted Forest**~~~~

His hand slid down the smooth stone a few inches, he threw his other arm up, thrusting his hook in a crack. His feet find a slim ledge and he promptly recovered his balance, he looked down, nearly two hundred feet below Mr. Smee sat with their horses. At his side Flynn used a pair of arrows to propel himself upward. Hook cursed and speed his climbing. He was not going to be bested by a child and his tricks.

"It's a pity Wendy didn't want to come with us."

One of the things that Hook hated most about Flynn was his endless talk, and his unsuccessful intents of imitating his facial expressions. As they climbed up the tower of the Island Castle he remembered why he had taken the lad with him, he needed him because he had grown up in this land, and he knew it well, and because he was trying to convince him to stay and grew up, to settle down and live a better life. "Peter Pan has enamored her. She won't leave Neverland without him."

As they reached the top both men knocked out a pair of guards that were resting their backs in the beacons. Then they climbed the roof.

"I definitely want a castle." Flynn said looking down into the landscape.

Hook grabbed his vest and pulled him up to a skylight on the roof. "Once I get the pendulum, and we find the dagger; you will have enough money to buy your own castle."

With great care they lifted the glass, Flynn tied a rope around his waist. "Why it has to be me?"

He whispered in his ear "You are far more light." Then he gave him a slap on the nape. "Now focus lad, we won't have another chance savvy?"

The lad nodded and Hook used his namesake like a pulley to low the lad into the treasure chamber where the pendulum was kept. As Flynn was slowly lowered the guards stayed straight, facing forwards never realizing their presence.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you" Hook closed his eyes, the lad was stupid.

"Thanks" The guard stood still a couple of seconds more, enough for Flynn to take the pendulum, but then the guard turned around. "Stop, stop!"

Hook pulled the lad as quickly as he could. "Please, remind me to kill ye once we're safe." He said as they began to run towards where Mr. Smee was waiting with their horses. Luckily both were much more agile than the guards, they easily jumped over the rooftops and walls, until they literally crossed the castle. Once there Hook secured the rope in a beacon and both slid to the floor where Mr. Smee was waiting impatiently.

"I'm glad to see you captain."

They jumped on their horses and began to sprint into the forest path.

"Can you imagine I had my own castle?"

"Shut up Flynn"

"Because I do! The things we have done and are just the eight o'clock!"

"Can you remember when I shot down a singing sailor, Mr. Smee?"

"Oh, yes captain."

"This lad will lose his head if he goes on babbling like this."

They rode silently through the forest, now slower. Hook realized Flynn had stopped to take a look to a wanted poster.

"Come on lad! Go on!"

Just as they were to continue the journey, it began to be heard the gallop of the cavalry of the kingdom going after them. Flynn spurred his horse scaring it, the beast reared and he fell to the dirt. Hook tried to hold Flynn's horse but it ran away.

The hooves of the enemy echoed in the silence of the forest betraying its proximity. The captain pirate spun his horse around and extended his hook towards the young man.

"Flynn! The satchel!"

Flynn glanced nervously toward the direction from which the noise came increasingly closer. Arrows began to fly through branches and leaves. The young man held tighter the satchel and without another thought he threw himself into the deep woods where the horses could not follow him.

"Flynn! Flynn Rider!" Hook growled.

When an arrow fell worryingly close to him the captain pirate followed a long gone Mr. Smee to their meeting point.

~~~~/o\~~~~

Captain Hook sat down at his table in the Snuggly Duckling, without really minding the men persecuting him. Mr. Smee promptly procured him a bottle of rum. Half of his crew where there. Flynn Rider knew Sundland as the palm of his hand, that's why he had chosen him. Hook would give the lad one day to came to him, then he would hunt him down.

No one of his crew, not even Mr. Smee, had the guts to say anything. They sat in silence enjoying the time spend out of Neverland, some of them worried about aging, other about the lack of wrenches in the Snuggly Duckling. The hooded old man in the corner was completely unnoticed despite his black eyes never leaving the pirate captain.

**)**_(_)(_)(_)(**Maine**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Killian Sat in the back seat, still punished, the little lad was still babbling about the typical meals from this land, and he smiled and asked questions now and then, but his mind was focused in Emma.

She was a big, big problem. Because she, his Swan, was the most precious treasure he had ever found. And he was afraid. He had been blessed with never succeeding, with never being satisfied. All the women he had loved, truly loved were dead, because of him. He could blame his father, the sea witch or the crocodile, but it was truly his own fault.

He told himself that he didn't love her, not yet love, but still more than just desire, than just friendship. He knew that given the chance he would die for her without a second thought. Killian realized that he was falling for Emma more and more with every moment they shared, even now, with the radio playing a stupid song and she driving silently in the front seat.

Henry was charming too. He needed to protect them and leave, before he was the one to hurt them both.

"Why did you say that to the waitress?"

"What do ye mean, love?" Killian searched for her eyes in the little mirror, but she was focused on the road.

"That… you will be with me as long… as I want you to be."

Killian swallowed, he really didn't expect Emma take out up the subject.

"I'm sick of women trying to seduce me." He smirked to her trying to hide the lie. "You know I love a challenge."

"Was it true?"

He avoided her eyes and looked down where Henry was really sleeping resting his head on his chest, nearly splayed all over the back seat.

"As long as you need me, I will stay in your life."

"Why" Killian looked through the window, the trees were passing by slower than in the morning, fifteen knots slower. "I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself."

He looked at her, her green eyes were burning his blue ones. "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could."

Henry shifted and opened his eyes. "What happens? Are we in Boston?"

"Not yet lad." Killian's eyes searched the sky. "It's this carriage… mmm… car, it's this, your car prepared to endure a storm?"

"Why?" Henry sat up straight and looked through his window. "The sun's shinning bright."

"I'm a pirate lad." If anyone could tell them if it was going to rain it was him. "Is the car prepared or not?"

"My car is perfectly prepared for a bit of rain Captain." He looked up again, it wasn't going to be just a bit of rain. "And the weather forecasting has said it will not rain for another two days."

"Killian…" Henry's voice was groggy. "Tell me another story please."

He held the lad with his hooked arm and Henry rested his head on his shoulder.

"A pirate's one?" The lad just nodded, stretched and accommodated to him. "This story happened in Agrabah. If you go to Agrabah can't forget than more often than not the days are hotter than hot…" As Emma was watching him in the mirror he added a little bit of innuendo to annoy her. "…in a lot of good ways."-

|^|_|^|_**Boston**_|^|_|^|

When they arrived to Boston it was raining. Not a storm as Killian had said, but a light rain that didn't push away the last rays of sun, it was true that they had left Storybrook later than predicted, but they had arrived late. Emma really had not realized she had driven so slow. Truth to be told the pirate had distracted her with his stories, but Henry seemed so happy for once that she had let him enjoy the trip.

Emma had decided to eat supper before breaking into the witch flat, it would be easier during night. So she had parked the car near a small restaurant. While they waited for their plates the three of them were discussing about clam chowder variations.

Even as they discussed more important matters, as how were they going to break into the apartment, they were smiling, teasing each other, joking and laughing. She wondered if that was what a real family felt like. She remembered those few awkward moments when Henry had discovered Neal existence and she had been forced to walk around New York with them, Gold in tow. That felt so different. Henry was curious about the pirate, as he had been curious about his father, but there were not uncomfortable silences or long glares. She was really surprised by their proximity, the pirate seemed to charm Henry and made him forget all the worries that should not be in his young head.

When they left the restaurant the waiter told them they were a beautiful family. Emma kept telling herself that the kid was just starved of a father figure, and that somehow Killian saw in Henry Milah's shadow, that they had not a special connection. But the way they acted around each other was all natural and flowing. It made her smile.

They walked to the apartment, their talk growing silent as they approached it. Once there Emma left her pirate to take care of Henry and she gave a reconnaissance lap around the building. No one was outside so the three of them entered the building using Emma's 'Feedex' trick. The rain was pouring heavily now and some thunders began to break the night in the distance.

"This is her apartment."

"Her home." Henry clarified to the pirate.

Emma frowned when the pirate knelt in front of the door, hissing and holding his ribcage. "Let's see lad, had you ever forced a lock?" He took a little leather packet from his coat pocket. "I can teach you."

"My kid isn't forcing any lock Hook." Emma placed a protective hand on her son's shoulder, a gesture that remembered her of David.

"Please mum!" She shook her head, the puppy eyes won't work this time.

"Let's put it straight Swan." Emma's hold on her son tightened. "You all are teaching him how to fight and how to ride, but he had to remain ignorant about forcing locks?"

She frowned even more. "He's not a thief."

"This is not just thief knowledge, love. It's a general survival skill." A smirk appeared on his face. "Imagine that a _beautiful_ young brave lass decides to chain him out there."

Emma growled suppressing a curse. The pirate was right. She released Henry and the kid rushed to her pirate side. He taught the kid the names of the different tools in the worn leather kit.

The pirate pointed to a small diagram drawn on the inner part of the old leather case. "Within every lock is a number of spring-loaded pins, each must assume a different position, with those picks and a good ear, you can hold every pin proper place, you must listen for the pins click at different depths. And you will open the lock as easily as if you have the toothed key."

"It's not that easy." Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you help us lass it will be. Do you carry your magic light?"

Emma sighed and turned on her flashlight, pointing it to the lock. "It's called a flashlight, and it's not magic."

"If you say so, love. Now lad, first you slip the wrench into the keyhole. Now apply a small amount of pressure." Emma rested her back on the opposite wall. "With your left hand you must maintain the pressure with the wrench." Henry changed the took to the other hand. "Good, now with your right slip the half-diamond pick."

"Now comes the _easy_ part." Emma smiled, it had took her forever to learn how to open one of this modern locks, no way a pirate of another world could teach an eleven years old kid to do it.

"Now the 'raking', slide the half-diamond pick along all the pins."

Henry gasped. "This is awesome! Some of the pins have given way! I feel it!".

"Good. Now change the half-diamond for a hook pick. Push every pin into the right depth"

They stood in silence as the pins clicked into place. "Done."

"Now turn the knob with the tension wrench."

Emma opened her mouth when it turned without any resistance.

Henry smiled to the pirate and held up the picking kid to him to take. "Thanks."

"Keep it lad. Once you grow up you find plenty of ways to break into a house."

Henry gleamed at him and embraced Killian. "Thanks! Thanks, thanks!"

The pirate chuckled. "It's fine lad. Now we must go inside."

Emma was so shocked, both because of their success and because of the gift, that she let the pirate place his hand on the small of her back and guide her inside the apartment. Closing the door behind them.

The apartment was just as she remembered it, clustered with ugly random items, the lack of illumination made it unnerving, and the two big silhouettes that stood out at the sides of the door were quite intimidating. Emma tried to turn on the light, but it didn't work.

"Surely the fuse box is in the basement of the building." She used the flashlight to illuminate a narrow path between the items the witch had scattered all over the apartment.

"Ursula has a Piccaninny statue?" Killian picked with his hook the colored wood statue near the door. "She hates them."

Emma turned around to light the wooden statue of an American Indian. "Piccaninny?"

"The tribe that lives in Neverland." Henry pointed out.

They made their way into the main room; Henry made a bee line between the shelves and display cases to the big glass window. Nearly no light came through it.

"The light is gone because of the storm." Henry rested both his hands on the window pane. "There is a blackout in Boston."

"We will sleep here then." Emma turned around as the pirate grunted in pain as he sat in the couch. "We can wait 'till morning lad."

"No way." Emma gestured him to get up. "We are collecting the damn hair and leaving."

Killian refused to move. "Listen love, Henry is save here with us, it's dark, we have no magic light and it's pouring with rain." He leaned back in the couch with a moan of pain. "Even I would think twice to sail my Jolly Roger in a night like this."

As if to confirm his words a lightning lit up the room creating hundreds of menacing shadows. Emma took Henry's hand in hers. "I'm going to explore the apartment at last, I don't like surprises."

She didn't bother to turn around as the pirate stood up hissing to follow them.

They explored a storage room with no windows, Emma had not seen it the first time, it was full of medical equipment and fridges.

"What are those lass." Hook asked frowning.

"It seems a blood extraction lab. She had been creating her own supply of blood."

"Wow! This is awesome."

"That's horrible lad. The witch is a killer, she shows no mercy. I can assure you than half the people she gets here didn't survive."

The next room was the kitchen, a nearly normal one, despite the big aquarium that reached the ceiling and the gray seaweeds.

"Those were people once." The pirate signaled the worm-like beings that danced at the sound of a silent music. "When someone fails to get his part of a deal with the Sea Witch she twists them into…" He waved his hand. "…those."

"There's no way to turn them back?" Emma approached the tank and pointed to one of the creatures with her light, it leaned towards her, resting on the smooth surface of the glass. She leaned forwards too, it has a small pair of eyes, the saddest eyes she had seen. Emma placed a hand over the glass.

"I'm sorry Emma." Killian hand was over hers. "I don't know."

"Can we turn them back?" She saw the pleading look in the seaweed's eyes, the thing could understand her, that mean it was conscious of his confinement, that it was aware of his conviction. "There must be a way." Tears were threatening to spring from her eyes.

She felt Henry hugging her leg. "We will find a way mum." He pressed his head against her side. "In the film the trident can turn them back." She smiled at Henry, she really whished the film was true at least in that point.

They went on exploring. The old fashioned lab where the lockets were kept exited the pirate. He began to point plants and dried animals telling their proprieties and magic uses in potion making. Emma wasn't really surprised, if he had stabbed Gold with a poisoned hook, he had to know something about potions and poisons.

What they found upstairs was really scaring. There was the bedroom, a huge bedroom with a big modern bed next to a window. The covers were white, the bedside tables were white, the walls were pure white and the door to the bathroom was brilliant white too. The unnerving and frightening things were the statues. Twelve white statues were placed forming a semi-circle around the master bed. They represented actual size people, six women and six men, standing in different postures, wearing different attires.

"What the hell!" Emma jumped when Henry grasped her free hand.

Killian strode into the room and observed one of the statues. "Twelve." By the current arc of his eyebrows she could tell the statues were harmless but intrigued him. "Maybe the month of the year?"

"That bitch (cough) witch is crazy." She touched one of the statues. "How can she sleep?"

"Can I sleep down in the coach?"

The pirate disappeared into the bathroom.

Emma blinked twice, that would mean sleeping alone with Killian up there… with a storm as background, he would wiggle close to her… No. No way. "No, you sleep up here with me. He gets the couch."

"The, how do you call it?, apartment is safe." Her pirate limped out of the bathroom. "I'm sleeping downstairs. The storm will not wake me, but one of your yells will, so call if needed." He bowed. "I must retire, I'm exhausted. Good night princess, prince." He spun around and disappeared.

"I preferred him to stay near us." Emma helped Henry out of his jacket.

"He will guard the front door." She took off his shoes and socks. "And I can protect you up here." Emma had the kid tucked in the huge bed. "Now try to get some sleep."

She took out her jacket, belts, socks and boots, and after considering it she opened her pants and bra. She smirked at the memory of waking up in Killian bed with them opened.

Emma felt right knowing he was sleeping downstairs, knowing he was there to protect them, Killian was strong and brave, and was there for her and Henry. For once she didn't need to be the strong one, for once someone cared. A more somber thought crossed her mind. Fucking Captain Hook cared, she had to remember to push him away. As a light bolt crossed the sky line she could see from the bed Emma closed her eyes, wondering if he felt the way she did.

**)**_(_)(_)(_)(**Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)**(**

Silence enveloped them, Ursula refused to leave yet despite she had spent too much time there. She was sitting on the blonde man, straddling his lap, her hands were around his neck. Both were naked sitting on the floor. Emma's disguise pendulum was discarded with her clothes.

"You're fantastic" She whispered into his ear, she was still using her seashell, her voice was just perfect. She loved listening to herself.

The sturdy man didn't answered, his gaze was lost and his eyes almost black, his arms limp around her waist, as soon as her command had ended he had become empty.

"Come on sweetheart, tell me I'm awesome." She sang. "And kiss me."

"You are awesome." His voice was a little hollow but it would do. His lips crash into hers and she reciprocated every manoeuvre he made. When she broke the kiss he stopped, his arms death at her sides. Her breathing was ragged, his was completely even.

"It's a pity you have to return to your woman lovebird" She caressed his face. "Tell me again, where is the young Henry?"

"They went to Boston, he should be home now." She bit his lip playfully, he didn't react. "But he isn't."

"Kiss me" She whispered grinding herself on him. "Kiss me like you would do to you true love."

His lips met hers slowly taking more care, making her see the stars and feel a little dizzy as his hands began to roam her body, making her shiver. She bitted his shoulder in response, trying not to mark him again. She drank as he kissed her neck, her pleasure was almost overwhelming.

She had discovered long ago that those men that had found true love were difficult to control, except if she used the 'like if I were your true love card', then she could get almost everything from them.

Ursula noticed his kisses were slower, and stopped drinking, he was nearly dried. It was a shame that humans need so much time to recover. She let the handsome tall blonde took a shower by his own, she dressed and left; her body satisfied, her belly full of tasty blood and plenty of information in her mind.


	16. Chapter 16: Sleep

**I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the usual, I'm posting from my workplace (shhh is a secret).**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews and for reading.**

**I promise you will find out who is the mysterious blonde man…**

**I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Sleep**

* * *

|^|_**Boston**_|^|

Killian opened his eyes when a high-pitched scream broke the monotone sound of the rain. He picked up his hook from the little table in front of the couch and hurried upstairs to the bedroom, jumping two steps every time. He opened the door and stumbled inside holding his ribcage and breathing heavily, almost colliding with one of Ursula's statues. Killian scanned the room looking for any danger in the dark, but he could only see a heavily sleeping Emma, and a terrorized Henry sitting on the edge of the bed, panting.

"I'm sorry" the lad whispered. "I had a nightmare."

"It's okay, sleep now lad." Killian smiled, many Lost Boys had nightmares, Peter had the worst ones.

Just in case Killian checked the room, the bathroom and glanced out of the window, he even looked under the bed. When he made sure there was no danger, he headed back to sleep, feeling exhausted, the fight with Maleficent's ghost had drained him and the trip had not helped to his recovery.

"Killian" Henry whispered. "Can you stay a couple of minutes?" A lightning light up the room. His little face was darkened with fear "Please?" Henry added pleading with his eyes and biting his lower lip like Emma did so often when she was afraid or nervous.

Killian nodded smiling to himself. He had spent many stormy nights in the Lost Boys cave telling tales so they calm down and rest. "Make me some room lad."

The boy pressed his back against his mother. Killian laid in the edge of the bed on the covers and took of his hook, placing it carefully in the nightstand.

"Would you like a story?"

"Yes!" Killian didn't need to see his face to know that the lad was beaming.

"Shhh, we don't what to 'wake your mother," Killian closed his eyes. "Have you ever heard about the living stuffed animals?"

"No." The boy yawned.

"In Neverland there's a jungle where the stuffed animals live. They are bigger than the animals they mimic, his skin is soft and..."

Another lightning light up the room followed closely by the thunder. Killian saw how Henry looked around the room, his gaze jumping from one statue to other.

"Close your eyes Henry."

"Were they alive? The statues I mean" The lad voice broke. "Were they people?"

Killian sighed. "Let's see if they were." Emma's lad was smart, the little prince would need proves.

He stood up and gently hit with his metal contraption one statue, it made a thud hollow sound. He hit in the same way the other eleven statues, all of them were empty. "No, they had never been alive." He said pulling the curtains closed trying to keep the storm from disturbing them further.

Killian approached the door to leave. "Sleep well Henry."

"Please... the stuffed animals."

Killian raised an eyebrow. His chest hurt, he still had a couple of broken ribs and the couch was really uncomfortable. Emma wouldn't like it.

"Hum, alright Henry, but try to sleep."

Killian lay again in the bed, this time facing Emma and her son, accommodating his handless arm under the pillow seeking a position in which ribs and leg didn't ached.

Henry closed his eyes contented when Killian pulled the covers over them.

"In the jungle live stuffed rabbits, turtles, wolfs, lions, even rats and elephants. They are dangerous and wild, impossible to tame, trust me I tried. In Neverland there are few rules, but one of them is that to become a real Lost Boy you must skin one stuffed animal. The first Lost Boy who skinned one of them was Max, and is his story the one I'm going to tell you this night."

|^|_|^|_|^|_o_|^|_|^|_|^|

Emma was dreaming about a beautiful jungle full of stuffed animals and a young blue-eyed boy who played and fought with them. Henry rolled over her and she opened her eyes lazily as Henry pressed his back to her. She tried to part from him, but Henry cuddled with her leaving Emma trapped between him and something solid and warm... she turned her head "Hook?" Emma's heart missed a beat. He was fast asleep, breathing slowly, with his mouth slightly opened, his relaxed face lacking his characteristics lines. He looked terribly vulnerable, sweet and… sexy? She didn't dare to wake him up.

Emma kindly tried to push him away, but she just caused him to lie sideways and embrace Henry and her with his arm.

She had to fight the urge to close her eyes due to the sudden warm that spread through her body. That was how a family should felt. She turned her face towards the pirate, her lips were nearly touching his, Emma could feel his breath. Those parted lips were so tempting, so welcoming. He wouldn't even notice.

She told herself '_No_' and faced forwards again. She pushed Henry, desperately trying to escape the temptation, in response the kid moved closer to her encasing her further.

"Dammit."

Resigned Emma accommodated her back to the pirate sturdy chest, they were nearly a perfect match, his muscled body and her slender one fit comfortably. The rough leather of his contraption, wrapped around his torso under the shirt, was the only thing breaking their perfect match.

Emma put and arm around her son, near Killian's hand, she smiled and laced her fingers with his, just to know how it felt. Killian shifted in dreams and buried his face in her hair murmuring something unintelligible, she could almost feel his smile.

It was a strange situation. Being there, in a bed caught between her pirate and her son. She never had the opportunity to cuddle with Neal, they just had the back seat of the bug or a few moments in a stolen motel room, but she was young and she didn't care, she didn't know what she was missing because she had never had it. Later she was the one who leaved his one night-stand dates in the middle of the night, never staying. Now she was there, fighting against a stupid teenage urge to rub her legs with the pirate ones, to turn around and kiss his lips… although a little voice told her she should feel uncomfortable, she felt oddly save, warm and cared instead. Why was Hook in the bed anyway? It didn't really matter. Emma closed her eyes and fell asleep smiling, a thing she had never done since Neal.

* * *

)_(_)(_)(_)(**Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)(

Snow White was sitting on their bed, her face hidden between her hands. She wore her pink pajamas bottom and one of David t-shirts. They had been looking for the missing child during hours, Ruby had finally found him near the Toll Bridge, just in time. Doc, the dwarf, was taking care of the kid at the hospital. The rest of the dwarfs and David had been trying to track down the witch. Snow had leaved sooner, she was feeling ill, dizzy.

Now her remorse was taunting her again, she displayed again and again the images of her trying to kill Hook, the man her daughter loved. Because Emma loved him.

Listening to David, and seeing how Emma had reacted at Hook's apparent death had proved it. Her daughter was terrified, shocked, heartbroken, even after he had shown up she was still scared. If Snow hadn't hold her Emma would had embraced the pirate here and there. It was not just a regular care, she loved him. She had been about to kill the man Emma loved.

Snow lowered her hands, realizing a part of her understood now how Cora had felt when Regina felt in love with Daniel. Emma deserved better. Snow knew it was all Regina's fault. If she hadn't cast the curse Emma would now be married to a prince or a king, living happy in their castle surrounded by their children. In the Enchanted Forest Emma wouldn't had met the pirate.

Emma deserved the best, and it wasn't Hook. It didn't made Snow feel less guilty.

She wondered how Regina, Cora or Rumpelstiltskin, or even Hook lived with their crimes. The discomfort that had seized her did not help much, as she tried to regain her balance and not vomiting.

Snow listened to the apartment door slowly opening, surely the storm had made them give up.

"We found nothing and the rain erased… Snow?" Charming sit down next to Snow and hugged her, his hair was still wet and little droplets fell down his neck. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting the tears fell down.

After a couple of minutes of holding her in silence he began to caress her back. "What happened?"

"I tried to kill the pirate, when he was in the hospital."

"It would have saved us a lot of headaches." He kissed the top of her head.

She didn't pay attention to his quip. "And I've argued with Blue two times." She looked up at him. "I've threaten Geppetto this afternoon." She closed her eyes. "I'm frightened David."

"Do you remember when you drank the potion to make you forget about true love, about me?" She nodded. "You wanted to kill Regina." She graved a fistful of his flannel shirt. "Gold, Rumpelstiltskin told me something… I've been thinking about it, maybe he knows how to help us."

"What did Rumpelstiltskin told you?"

He closed his eyes as the memory came to the front of his mind, replaying it as if he had lived it yesterday:

"_Because if she kills the keen she become as evil as the women whose live she takes"_

_"She could never become that evil"_

_"Evil isn't born dearie it's made. If Snow starts to rot you will never get her back"_

David cleared his throat, embraced his wife waist and gently pulled her to the center of the bed. After kissing her thoughtfully the blonde man covered them with the sheets. "I will tell you when all this ends, It's a long story." He pulled her closer. "We will find a way."

"Promise me you will not give up." Her voice broke.

"I love you, I will never ever give up."

* * *

~~~~Long time ago, Sunland, in the **Enchanted Forest**~~~~

The pub door opened slowly, Captain Hook didn't turn around, he just took another swing of his drink. Flynn's voice came clear over the unusual silence he had created in the place.

"Garcon, your finest table please!" Hook stood up and finished his drink. "You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose." As Flynn sniffed he signaled his men to round him. "Really let that seep in."

"Agh!" A blonde girl said.

"What are you getting? Because to me,..."

"Agh!" The blonde repeated.

"... that's part man-smell, and the other part is really bad mansmell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

One of his crew man tugged the tip of the blonde's hair. "That's a lot of hair."

"She's growing it out. Is that blood in your moustache? Goldie, look at this. Look at all the blood in his moustache. That, sir, that's a lot of blood." Hook was nearly on the lad, and he was so focused on his long hair blonde that he hadn't even noticed. "Hey, you don't look so good, blondie. Maybe we should get you a home. Call it a day. Probably be better off. This is a five star joint after all, and if you can't handle this place, well, maybe you should be back in your tower."

With a nod of his head Mr. Smee closed the pub door shut.

"Why did you run?" Hook moved closer to Flynn, who had just noticed him.

"We don't need to be mean."

"Ho, ho, it's all right. Greno, Jack grab him." Hook lifted Flynn's head with his hook.

"Now tell me… where's the pendulum?"

"Please, stop!" The blonde was terribly annoying.

"We can work this out." Flynn was trying to get loose.

"Please, leave him alone!" Then something black coming from his side hit him in the head. Was it the blonde girl with a frying pan?

"Why everyone hits me in the bloody head?" Hook rubbed the back of his head. "Mr. Smee, hold her." Hook spoon around and focused again in Flynn to whom men were holding. "Now lad, tell me, where's the pendulum?"

"She's got it hidden in her tower. Rapunzel stole it from me ca'tain." The boy tried to get loose from Hook's men again, unsuccessfully.

They all turned around and the long hair blonde took a couple of steps back.

"I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

Hook approached the girl threateningly, his hook raised towards her and stopped just in front of her.

"I had a dream... once." He took a step back and side-smiled. "Flynn take her to see the lanterns, after… she tells us where to find Merlin's pendant."

The door opened. "Captain! The guards are almost here."

Hook jumped the counter and opened a secret trapdoor. "Ladies first." As soon as the girl had disappeared and just before the lad could go through the hole he graved Flynn's shirt collar. "I will delay them as long as we can." Hook procured a map from his coat. "Where's her tower?"

"I don't…"

Hook raised both eyebrows. "Eugene Fitzherbert I taught you enough to locate a damn tower." The boy placed a finger on the map. "Keep her safe, be a gentleman lad."

The boy nodded and jumped through the hole.

In the corner of the room a hooded figure observed them with a smile plastered in his face, his white teeth shining in the dark. Sinbad smiled as Ariel, dressed as a barmaid and with her hair hidden by a rag, took a glance at the map in Hook's hand. She smiled to him.

As the guards entered the pub and the fight began her and Sinbad leaved unnoticed. They were just and old man and a young barmaid that was helping him to escape a difficult situation. After various years of roaming through Camelot they had found where the pendulum was, in the small neighbor kingdom of Sunland. And Hook's men had stolen it for them.

* * *

|^|_**Boston**_|^|

A beam of sun landed on Henry's eyes awakening him. He turned around and rubbed his eyes to see that he had changed places with his mother. He smiled; both Emma and Killian were hugging him. No one had ever done so. Regina allowed him to sleep in her bed a few times when he was a toddler, but he couldn't remember that she ever cuddled with him. Henry closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He turned around and leaning on his elbows watched the couple sleeping next to him. Both were peacefully sleeping, their faces so relaxed they looked ten years younger. Henry smiled as the pirate wiggled in as close as possible to his mother; she straightened a bit and then relaxed into the pirate body muttering something about it being too cool outside.

Henry returned to his previous position, and closed his eyes again, dreaming of having a happy united family.

After a long while he crawled out of the bed and entered to the bathroom. He turned on the light, it worked, surely it had returned during the night. The bathroom was clean, there was a sink, a toilet and instead of a bath or a shower there was a big hole in the floor, the top of the tank in the kitchen. Henry wondered if the Sea Witch used it like a pool, he looked down to the seaweeds, the wormy gray creatures looked up. He believed that little points were some kind of eyes. The seaweeds stretched up as if they tried to reach him. He stepped back, not because of fear to the plants sudden reaction, but because his bladder needed rapid attention.

When he got out of the bathroom Henry found that his mother and Killian had readjusted, he was lying on his back with his stump around Emma keeping her close to him, and she was lying on her stomach resting her head on his shoulder with her arm around the pirate waist. Henry sighed, a part of him wished that Emma and Neal made peace and be reconciled.

Neal had Tamara. His mother needed someone too.

Emma yawned when the noise of a door woke her; she didn't want to open her eyes. She was so comfortable, she shifted changing slightly her position until every curve and dip of her body melt with his tangling one leg with his, she inhaled smiling, feeling warm and his scent, salty and... Emma tensed, opened her eyes.

"_Morning_ beautiful." Killian whispered at her ear smirking at her mischievously, his hand tracing circles under the covers on the clothed tight she had just placed on him. He was the only man on earth who could blow 'morning' full of innuendo despite his voice rough with sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Emma prompted and stood up on her elbow, untangling their legs.

He winked suggestively. "Allowing you to rest on me." Killian took the hand that was still wrapped around his waist, lifted her arm with great care and got out of the bed. "You're welcome." He bowed still holding her hand lingering the touch as he kissed one by one her knuckles. "If I may…(kiss) retire, (kiss) your (kiss) Royal (kiss) Highness" Emma rolled her eyes chucking for his chivalrous yet lustful gesture and tugged her hand out of his grasp. He was stunning, his hair disheveled, his blue eyes looking fresh and clear still filled with sleep.

Henry laughed and Emma realized then that her kid was beside her in the bed, she could feel herself blush. It was so odd. She buried her face in the pillow to hide her laughter.

Henry smiled pleased. His mother was relaxed around the pirate. His stories were awesome. He was fun. Killian cared for them. He made his mother laugh. Henry liked Killian.

* * *

)_(_)(_)(_)(**Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)(

Sinbad waited for Ariel at Granny's. She was stealing some maps from Jones' ship, he, meanwhile was trying to gather some information. The leggy waitress had just served him a coffee.

The doorbell rang and Dr. Whale came in. He worked with Ariel, but they had never been introduced. Knowing his reputation, it didn't surprise him when he sat in a stool and leaning forwards caught both of the brunette waitress' hands in his.

"You look horrible Victor." The doctor shifted in his seat.

"I haven't slept well, but I'm thankful Doc relieved me last night."

"Snow is worried; they think Ursula will keep kidnapping children 'till she gets Henry." She leaned forwards. "Despite it she had an outburst and yelled at Geppetto because he has both of Granny and me to protect Pinocchio being Henry the one at danger."

Sinbad smiled, the Sea Witch had a new target, the Major's son… the Sheriff's son. Everything in this Charming family was terrible confusing.

"He will be at real danger once they come back." Whale lowered his voice. "Will they be here today?"

The brunette leaned forwards. "We will all protect him…" The old sailor frowned, if the entire Charming family plus all their friends were protecting the him the lad would be difficult to reach to say the least. "…until the apartment is safe, you know, the potion Hook will prepare."

The Mermaids hunter leaned back in his seat. It wasn't going to be an easy work kidnapping the lad. They needed to get Ursula's attention once they got the trident. In order to kill her she needed to be very distracted. The lad would be the perfect distraction.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'm having some hard work on keeping Emma and Hook totally apart, because they love each other so much, despite they are so stubborn! They keep finding ways to be near each other...**

**Please make my day and review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Potions

**Thanks for the reviews, to ****_her ocean eyes_ I kind of dislike the Ariel I've created... but it has all a reason that we will see later. To _RumpleMe_ Killian and Emma are kindred spirits ;)**

**This is the last Boston chapter.**

**I don't own ouat or Disney...**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Potions**

* * *

|^|_**Boston**_|^|

Emma observed how Killian let his hook slide over the menu, carefully reading every line.

"What's a waffle?" He raised both his eyebrows amused by the odd word. "Wwwaaaffle." There were so many waffle's types, Emma hoped he didn't ask about every one of them.

"It's a kind of.."

Emma didn't feel like listening, she had worked hard this morning, looking for any worthy magical item, they had find some magic ingredients, nothing more. Ursula's trinkets were this world's common stuff. Emma let herself relax. The morning hadn't been totally a waste, they had found Ursula's comb… and waking up in Killian's strong arms had felt amazing, she admitted to herself smiling.

It couldn't happen again.

"Doughnut?" There were plenty of those too.

"It's round with a hole…"

"Sundae! Mmm sounds appealing. I definitely wanna a _sundae_." He looked up amused just to see how Emma rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. "What's a sundae Henry?"

"It's a scoop of ice cream topped with syrup. It's delicious!" Henry was smiling amazed by the lack of knowledge the pirate had about their world desserts and breakfasts. "Can I have sundae too mum?"

Emma nodded, not paying attention fully at their conversation, Henry gleamed in response and looked at Killian with wide open eyes, after smashing his little fist into the pirate's arm, a habit he was picking lately, he snatched the menu out of Killian hand and began to explain every new dish to the pirate.

An old waitress came to them and took the order, two waffle cone chocolate sundaes and one coffee.

She leaned further into her chair, sliding down until her legs found the pirate's ones under the narrow table. He didn't even flinch; too mesmerized in the sweet wonders Henry was presenting him. The two of them got along so well. Emma let herself rest in the comfortable position.

They were slowly succeeding. They had the dragon bones and Ursula's hair now. She closed her eyes and adjusted. They had found a way out, she was slowly growing confident. They would prepare the magic barrier, and then go to fetch the trident wherever it was. She had spoken with her parents that morning, they had found the false father of Ariel, the one that the curse gave her, he had told them that Ariel had fled the day the curse broke. Everyone in Storybrook was looking for the little mermaid, Archie had drawn wanted posters.

Emma felt something cold and heavy slowly sliding up her knee, she looked up meeting Killian's bedroom blue eyes and immediately sat straight, her legs missing his body heat immediately. His eyes were back to their usual cockiness and after a wink he went on with his chit chat with her kid. Pirate.

The rest of the breakfast was quiet, the return trip was uneventful too. The pirate told Henry stories until they stopped to eat at a roadside bar. Not the same that the previous day, Emma didn't want any horny waitress drooling on her pirate. In the gas station shop next to the bar Henry bought a children's book that briefly explained the inventions of the last century. The kid was trying to introduce the modern world wonders to Killian, laughing happily to the pirate weird questions.

The two of them got along too well. Luckily they were going to solve the mermaids' problem soon and the pirate would leave them alone. Nobody ever wanted to stay with Emma Swan.

* * *

)_(_)(_)(_)(**Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)(

When they arrived back to Storybrook it was past tea time, not that Emma Swan ever took it in account. She could see Henry was slightly disappointed, maybe sad, he was looking at the passing familiar buildings with disinterest; surely because he knew that they would be rid of the pirate soon and he would get no more stories.

She drove directly to the docks where her parents waited. The magic barrier had to be done as soon as possible, that was what her parents had told her that morning.

Emma glanced at her handsome but silent co-driver, the five years old smile Killian had sported the past day had disappeared, now he was resting his cheek in the window, thinking in whatever the pirates thought, holding the book Henry had bought him close to his chest. With a second glance she could see his eyes reflection in the glass, they were so empty, he was as sad as Henry.

Emma could sense her mind making up against her will. She would let the pirate, her pirate, have time with the kid, her kid. She was getting soft. Emma coughed trying to hide the faint smile that had threatened to show.

When they arrived to the port, Mary Margaret and David were already sitting in Charming's truck. When her yellow bug parked next to them both jumped out of their vehicle to hug Henry and her.

Emma looked up and caught her pirate looking at them, there was longing in his eyes, it lasted a second, a blink, and he was again Captain Hook, untouched by their family affection.

"Thanks goodness! The Sea Witch has been attacking kids." The family hug broke at Snow words. "We need to kill… destroy… get rid of her as soon as possible!"

Charming placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. "We need to place the barrier and travel to Neverland, we need to find the trident."

"Regina tracked the thief to the port. The dwarfs are helping us to look for it." Snow hugged Henry. "We know you are surely tired because of the trip but we need to keep moving. The witch has attacked two children, not everyone is able to keep their children safe, as Pinocchio not every child has a mother."

The pirate took a couple of steps forwards. "I've a suggestion." He twirled his hook in the air, his hand holding the book. "May I?"

Mary Margaret stepped towards him. "Spill it out Hook."

"As you wish your highness. I suggest using a second protective barrier on a bigger building, somewhere we can keep those unprotected lads safe."

Emma eyed him. "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"It takes a lot of vital energy to be done." He began to walk to his ship, Snow rolled her eyes and they followed him. "I will need Emma's help." He turned around limping backwards and winked to Emma, Snow grimaced at the smile her daughter gave him. Emma noticed and looked away ashamed.

"Why do you need Emma's help?" Charming stepped in front of Emma, blocking the pirate's view.

"I will make the protecting barrier for Henry." He turned around. "And Emma will learn how it's done, then she will repeat the process but thinking about every child in this city, not just Henry."

"Why her?" Repeated Charming. "Can I do it?"

"Sorry mate, it must be someone that truly cares about every lad on this town." Emma closed her eyes, she was the savior, it was obvious it should be her. "She really cares and has no other issues in mind."

"We care too Hook." Snow graved his arm, making him stop.

"I'm sure your highness." He pulled out his arm from her mother's grasp. "But you have other problems in mind, haven't you?"

Emma looked expectantly at her parents, both looked at their feet and kept walking without uttering another word.

* * *

~~~~Long time ago, Sunland, in the **Enchanted Forest**~~~~

Hook was pissed off, he and his pirates had dismantled Rapunzel's tower stone by stone. The pendulum was not there, little blonde liar, that's why Hook disliked blondes so much. He waited in the deck of his Jolly Roger. It was dark and hundreds of lanterns crossed the sky converting the night in a dazzling day.

"We've spotted Flynn and the girl Captain." Smee told him. "There's a woman with them." Smee handled him his looking glass. "Captain, there are guards too."

Hook opened his looking glass. He saw clearly the young girl with her long golden hair braided. A tall good-looking brunette was there dragging her into the deep woods. He moved his looking glass over Flynn. "The guards had captured Flynn. Bloody lovesick lad!" He closed the looking glass with the point of his hook. "Smart here men! Rescue party!"

After Milah's death Hook parted to Neverland, not just to mourn his lost, but to find a way to revenge her death. When he arrived to Neverland he found a far darker and dangerous land than the one he remembered as a child. Shortly after his arrival he found out that Ursula was ruling the main island. When he found Milah's boy nearly death, he took care of him, he even let him thought that he believed he was Peter Pan not Baelfire, he even promised him to help the Lost Boys defeat the Sea Witch. He tried them to be a family, he tried Bae to be his son. He despised his offer.

Despite his commitment to defeat the Sea Witch Hook never forgot his crocodile, and that was the reason he needed information. Neverland was not somewhere to find it, so he went in and out sporadically searching, fishing, digging for those little news he get. In those trips he took out some Lost Boys that wanted to grow or that still had family in their homelands, sometimes members of his crew get tired of fighting and leaved.

That was the reason of part of Hook's crew being Lost Boys that after leaving Neverland had grown up, but had not found happiness in the boring world, so after some years wandering they joined his crew. Gladly they were especially skilled in climbing and jumping, most of them were skilled thieves too.

After a not so short climb Hook and his men infiltrated into the castle, to free the young Flynn Raider. Hook appreciated especially the boy. It hurt him a lot when he decided to leave Neverland, but it hurt him even more when after some years he found him again, afraid and starved so he took him in as a part of his crew.

Hook walked slowly until he reached one of the main corridors that led from the castle jail to the scaffold. He could see a pair of his men hiding from the corner of his blue eyes. Two guards dragged Flynn across the corridor a third one led the way. Hook leaned casually against the wall, as if he had lived his entire life in the castle. When they reached him they stopped.

"Who are you?" Said one of the guards, his voice muffled by his helmet.

"Oh! How disappointing is not to be known." Hook propelled himself from the wall and began to move his hook in front of their faces. "I'm Captain Hook."

In that precise moment both guards fell to the floor hit by his pirates, Hook chuckled as the third one drew his sword. Effortlessly Hook dodged the first blow, with a twist and a clever flick of the wrist his opponent sword was clattering on the floor.

"Where's Rapunzel?" The young Flynn asked as he was being liberated.

The guard tried, with fists raised, to jump on Captain Hook, he moved away at the last moment and casually hit the poor man with the hilt of his cutlass, leaving him unconscious.

"She left with and old lady... _and_ she lied about the pendulum."

The doors opened, and the full guard came in droves to the room. Hook turned around and stood in a fighting stance. "You better get going lad, and come back with the bloody pendulum, or I'll kill the blonde…" The first two guards fell unconscious in front of them as the pirates retreated. "… and use her braids and strings for my ship, savvy?"

"Aye captain."

Hook let the guard slowly gain ground. "A horse is waiting for you near the gates." Hook made Flynn stand on a plank. "Now lad, head down."

"Head down."

"Arms in." Hook raised his hand.

"Arms in."

"Knees apart." Hook let his hand fall.

"Knees apart. Knees apart?" One of Hook's men jumped "Why… why do I need to keep my knees apaaaart…"

Hook observed how Flynn was sent into air to saddle on the horse just neatly. The lad better took back the pendulum.

~~~~~~~~.o.~~~~~~~~

The kingdom rejoiced, for the lost princess had now returned. The party was going to last an entire week.

And there he was, the fearsome Captain Pirate dressed in his best leathers and using his gold hook attending the party, because he and his crew were guests of honor.

Hook saw the happy family as he played the piano, a skill he had mastered over the years. Rapunzel's parents embraced their long lost daughter, the girl took Flynn's hand and pulled him into her family hug. The Killian that slept inside Hook felt jealous. Centuries ago he would have wished a family.

He had lost the pendulum, Hook smiled, but he was glad that one of his Lost Boys had found a family. Something he would never have. Family.

Flynn, that now used his real name Eugene, rested his elbow on the black piano. "Rapunzel is home and she finally has a real family."

"You love her"

"Aye." Flynn sighed, and suddenly looked afraid to his old captain. "I'm sorry we can't find the pendulum." He lowered his voice into a whisper. "You won't hurt her... would you?"

Hook shook his head sliding his hand over the keyboard. "Forget about it lad."

* * *

)_(_)(_)(_)(**Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)(

Killian convinced Emma's parents to stay with Henry in one of the cabins below deck. The magic barrier had to be done in perfect harmony, he didn't want his Swan to get distracted.

He carefully placed all the ingredients on his table lab. When he laid the phoenix feather in the table Emma tentatively reached for it, stopping just inches away. He took the outstretched hand and kissed her palm. "The fire is not real Emma of mine." He guided her hand to the feather. When she took it he let go her wrist focusing on the potion he was about to made.

"Why do you have a lab in your ship?" He grabbed Emma's hand just before she touched a magic plant that would paralyze her during hours and closed the cupboard before she could hurt herself. "Are those magic books?"

"If you wanna skin a crocodile you must learn some magic tricks. And aye, they're magic books darling."

He opened another cupboard. The lab itself was so tinny that Emma's body was almost pressed to him. It had not always been like that, but with the centuries he had been gathering magic ingredients and items and had been adding cupboards into the room eating up all the free space. He took two clay bottles with a face engraved on them, and getting up placed them next to the other ingredients on the table. He saw Emma trying to pear over his shoulder.

Killian rubbed the scruff on his chin, the lab wasn't prepared for a second occupant. "Come here, in front of me lass, so you can see."

Emma stood in front of him, her back to him. Killian used his hook to move a lock of hair behind her ear. "Okay get down to business Captain."

He realized that her breathing had quickened and smirked despite she couldn't see it. "First you light the fire." His arms came around her and with flint and tinder Killian lit a small fire on the stone surface that served as a table, with every one of his moves he gently brushed her sides. Emma tried to back and bumped gently against his chest. "You place the tripod and the Cauldron on it." He leaned forwards whispering in her ear. "This is the important part lass."

"I'm listening." Her voice caught up in her throat.

"Sea water, a cup and a half. Nails, twelve of them." He replaced his hook with a gold scissors, he cut a heart from a piece of leather with them and then placed back his hook. "A leather heart. You must write inside it the witch's name" he took a nail and with perfect calligraphy he wrote 'Ursula'. "And you pierce it with the thirteenth nail. Then you add it to the mix. " He graved a glowing sack. "Just a pinch of pixie dust, and the dragon bone." The liquid began to glow. "And now you close your eyes and think of those you wanna protect. When the image is done in your head you add Ursula's hair."

Killian closed his eyes, and thought of Henry, his smile so similar to Emma's, the way he cooked an eyebrow just like Milah did, his endless curiosity, his bravery. The image of Henry appeared in his mind and he let fall the hair into the cauldron. He opened his eyes, Emma had turned around and was looking at him, he tried to make some kind of witty remark, but the way her green eyes were fixed on him made a lump in his throat. He continued as best he could, her eyes never leaving his. Feeling his body react at his Swan proximity he kindly turned her around. "You mix it all with the phoenix feather and immerse the bottle in the liquid. It will fill itself. You put the cork and that's all."

The potion was done, but Emma was still lightly pressed to him. He let the bottle rest in the lab table and rested his hand in the stone surface to keep himself upright. The potion had exhausted him.

Emma turned around.

"You were glowing, a silver light was all around you." She put her delicate hand over his heart, a heart that started to beat faster.

"Emma…" He placed his hand on hers. "Please love…" Sadly Killian felt too tired to play love games... and was painfully aware her parents and son were a couple of cabins away.

"A silver light came out of your chest, and a ghostly image with Henry's form appeared and flight into the cauldron."

Killian knew that he could no longer contain, he needed her too much, not just her beautiful body. He needed her whole. But it was wrong, he had to push her away to protect her. "Please darling, now it's your turn…"

She silenced him with her lips, he responded immediately, not being able to deny her what already she possessed. His hand came around her waist, Emma licked his bottom lip lovingly asking to deepen the kiss. Gods he wanted her so much. He granted her tongue free access to his mouth, pushing her hard into the lab table. Her hands that had been grabbing his vest began to undo the little buckles that closed it. Killian realized she was totally lost, she barely registered that they were doing or where were they doing it.

He smiled against her lips and looked up with love. Her pupils were dilated, her green eyes almost black. Darks as Milah's were once upon a time. Milah, the woman he loved and that had died because of him, because of his blessing, because of his worthless love.

He broke the kiss, took a step backwards and his back collided with the door. "Emma, there are lads in danger. We can find time to… to… enjoy ourselves later." She leaned forwards again and Killian kissed her slowly, blinking fast to fight the tear that was trying to escape his right eye. It was their last kiss.

When they broke apart for air he held her head with his hand. "Focus now Emma of mine." He wasn't going to let her die. It was their last kiss.

Emma shook her head and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." Her voice grew confident with every word. "It won't happen again… it can't happen again."

Killian spun her around, he didn't want her to say she regretted it, it was their last kiss. "The fire lass."

With a deep breath Emma reproduced every one of the steeps he had shown her. When she closed her eyes the pirate saw how a light began to gather around her, a light so pure and white it hurt his eyes, suddenly from her chest began to parade little figures of lads, lassies and toddlers, all of them sliding lazily into the cauldron.

As soon as she pushed the cork down into the bottle's neck she fell back exhausted. He slipped his arms around her so his forearms were across her middle and his hand and hook holding her sides. She dropped her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"I can't keep myself upright." Her light had been much more pure than his, she had described his as silver, stained with his bad actions of the past for sure. "Killian?" He realized then that Emma deserved much more than him. "Killian are you okay?"

Killian cleared his throat, he was tired too. "Charming!" He roared. "Charming!"

In a heartbeat the door opened to reveal prince Charming, Snow White and Henry.

"Hook?"

"What have you done to my child!"

"She's tired, she needs to rest, let's carry her to my…"

"No way." Snow graved one of Emma's arms and throw it over her shoulder. "She's coming home."

"Ok." Emma rested her head on her mother. "But Killian is coming with us." He let her parents take her, his leg was throbbing painfully anyway. "Kid grab the damn bottles."

"Language Emma!" Said Snow rocking her head on her shoulders.

()()()()()()o()()()()()()

"What now Captain?" Asked Charming as he sit Emma on the far end of the couch.

"You need to bury the bottle in the basement of the building."

"Just that?" He nodded, sitting down next to his Swan. "And the other bottle?"

"Under the school." Emma answered. "It's big enough to hold the entire Storybrook population if needed."

He smiled, his Emma was so clever.

"The school basement is made of concrete." Snow emphasized.

"We will need the dwarfs and their pickaxes." Charming said heading towards the door.

"We will be back soon." Snow walked towards the door too.

"Boys?" Henry held the two bottles up. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

With a growl Charming took them and the couple leaved.

"Now Killian you are going to see Peter Pan's movie!" Henry turned off the lights and after fidgeting with a round disc, he remembered was called dvd, he lighted up the square called television.

A sort of letters began to appear in the glowing screen followed of a beautiful quiet song. Emma rested her head in his shoulder. Killian adjusted so she was comfortable, knowing well she was exhausted. A family made of drawings appeared in the television. He smiled as Henry dropped himself down next to him.

After a couple of minutes he felt Emma's breath coming out in slow deep intakes. He looked down at her; she was peacefully sleeping curled against him. Killian was glad of his decision to keep himself from her, his decision to push her away, she needed to find someone she deserved. Emma was so beautiful, intelligent, sassy and brave. She deserved the best, Killian Jones the captain pirate was just dirt, soulless, rotten to the core.

She deserved the best, not him. He sighed and held her closer. She deserved the best, not him.

* * *

**Yep, Killian is giving up, going against his feelings... as Emma did some chapters ago. But stay calm, in the next chapters all start to make sense. Sometimes as the Passenger's song -Let Her Go- says you _only miss the sun when it starts to snow_.**

**Next chapter will contain my first fighting scene. I hope it won't disappoint you!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fight

**This chapter is a bit intense, I really hope you enjoy it! I will try to post the next one soon!**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Fight**

* * *

)_(_)(_)(_)(**Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)(

Ursula looked through the window disappointed. It was raining slightly. She glanced at the man staring blankly at one of the plain walls of his modern minimalist studio.

"So little Henry's back in town." She walked towards the half-dressed blonde rocking her hips sensually. The man wasn't even blinking.

"I'm not sure."

"I can smell him, and rain." The Sea Witch growled, she hated rain, it made her gent back to her true mermaid form. "Phone your little puppy love, ask her." The handsome blonde took out from his pocket his small smartphone. "Be gentle." She smiled to him, caressing his jaw. "Use the handsfree."

"Victor? Weren't you supposed to be at surgery?" The man blinked not knowing what to say. Poor puppet.

Ursula leaned into the man's ear. "Tell her you didn't feel okay sweetheart."

"Ruby, I didn't feel okay."

"Ask her about the boy, you stupid scientist." Ursula clucked her tongue, that man had a gorgeous body but lame acting skills.

"Do you need me to take care of you?"

"I just wanted to know is Henry is okay, has he arrived?"

A low humming came from the other end of the call. "Yes, Snow just phoned they had just put on the protecting barrier on her loft… but why are you so…"

Ursula's blood was boiling, her eyes were going to poop out of their sockets. She hurled the man around the room yelling curses in different languages, her magic going wild and smashing the multiple glass items the man had at display.

Jones had betrayed her again. He had used the barrier again.

Her nose detected the tasty aroma of fresh blood, her whole body reacted as she spoon around. The white floor and walls were slightly stained with minuscule droplets of blood, the blonde's blood. Without ever realizing it she had thrown the stupid good-for-nothing doctor to the blood container. Now some blood bags were broken and he was covered in different types of blood, his own blood toping it.

She was really amazed, it was the most delicious dessert she had never seen. She began licking the blood toping his neck, letting her body soak in the sticky mess as she caressed him. There was so much blood that when she realized it she was in her true form, her tentacles curling around the bare gorgeous torso of the limp man. She gave a damn that he was unconscious.

The Sea Witch nearly forgot about the child whom blood she madly desired. The Sea Witch completely forgot about the call that was still active.

* * *

* * * * Long Time Ago in **Neverland** * * * *

Hook paced up and down his quarters, not that there was much space to pace, but he did it nevertheless. After the terrible fiasco that became his lame trying of murdering Ursula, Hook had send Mr. Smee to fetch some information from the fairies. He didn't like them, they didn't like him, but Hook was pretty sure someone so skittish and bootlicker as Mr. Smee would be more welcomed than him.

He wasn't nervous, he was annoyed. He had expended months crafting a master plan; they, using Tiger Lily, had lured Ursula out of her hiding place. Hideous witch. After a thought battle that had involved more magic than sword skill he had stabbed her. And she had struggled and thrown the trident away both in pain and anger. And to finish entangling his situation poor Tiger Lily lass nearly drowns. Luckily Pan had rescued her just in time, and he had retrieved the trident.

Hook's eyes followed the thuds path that Mr. Smee shoes made towards his quarters. He rolled his eyes at the weak knock in his door.

"Came in."

"Captain!" He sounded surprised of him being in his own quarters. "Oh, my, my, Captain you look nervous. Now, now, now, Captain, just relax. What you need is a shave, a nice soothing shave." Smee was talking so fast Hook sensed he was hiding something. "And the crew's getting' a might uneasy, Captain. That is, what's left of it. Hmm. Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave NeverLand. Forget Peter Pan, the Sea Witch and the Crocodile."

"Tell me again Mr. Smee. Slower this time so me can catch it, savvy?" He was slowly circling him with long strides.

"Let's bring back the good old days when we was leading a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats. Oh, Captain, why don't we put to sea again?"

Hook lowered his voice into a whisper. "Had me asked about your current opinion about our stay in Neverland you doddering imbecile!" His voice grew louder until he was yelling. "Tell me about the trident and Ursula!"

"It's only a legend Captain." Mr. Smee put on his red beanie for eighty time.

"Tell me Mr. Smee!" Hook's voice was powerful enough to be heard in the whole ship.

The smaller man swallowed a lump in his throat and tried again. "The legend says that Captain Blackbeard found Triton's trident, he used it to… to threaten coastal cities. It gives the power to control the seas."

Hook shook his head. "Me already know that part. Go on Mr. Smee."

"The legend says also that his soul was so dark that no woman… was able to conceive Blackbeard's seed. So he made a deal with the Sea Witch, the trident in exchange of the purest of them all, a princess."

"Blimey! I already know that part Mr. Smee." Snared the captain. "Why me couldn't kill the witch?"

"I'm sorry Captain…. After… When the royal army caught Blackbeard's ship they interrogated him about the powerful trident. Blackbeard was tortured for three days, and he said only that the Sea Witch had the trident. After the third night they hung his head of the bowsprit and threw his body overboard. Legend has it that as the body was falling to the water his head shouted 'Come on Edward!'' and the body swim three times around the ship before sinking."

At these words he blinked twice and stopped pacing. So that was the reason his father had lost the Jolly Roger. They captured him, killed him, a pulse of rage bolt through him, not because his father's death, but because he hadn't been the one to produce it.

"By the foul bowels of Davy Jones, ye goat shank! How can me KILL the bloody witch?"

Mr. Smee walked backwards until his back hit the door his captain face at inches from his. "We can't kill her Captain." The voice of the poor man shook.

Hook's blue eyes turned black during a heartbeat. "Why?"

"The legend…" The captain shiny appendage approached Smee's neck dangerously. "You're not the first one that had used the trident against her. Triton himself pierced Ursula's chest and failed to kill her."

"Why?"

"Magic. She protected herself with magic."

Hook walked away from his First Mate and sat on his desk. "We need to take her to a world without magic."

The captain dismissed Smee with a wave of his hook. He had tried it, he had tried to use the trident himself, he had succeeded, but Ursula had recovered and had killed three of his men and four Lost Boys in payment for his fool action. Sure that she could cast a spell over her body. She was protected.

He twisted out his hook and pulling out his rum he began to drink. Drinking to oblivion with a pointy sharp hook attached to your body wasn't very wise.

He had tried to keep Milah's lad out of any danger, but now there was not any other bloody option. Peter Pan would be the bait that would make the Sea Witch go into a world without magic, once here they will kill the monster. Thinking about it, he could use the same trick with the Crocodile, lure him to the world without magic and kill him there once he was a helpless cripple again. Hook laughed into the dying light of Neverland, sitting in his armchair he drank the rest of the bottle, with little effort he found another one. He would make a poison, he would stab the Crocodile with the same hook he did the first time, but this time it would be poisoned and it would slowly kill him.

He gulped again and decided to write it down, just in case the rum decided to wash away his brilliant idea.

* * *

)_(_)(_)(_)(**Storybrook**)_(_)(_)(_)(

Emma slowly opened an eye, the world around her shacking with laughter. She was curled against her pirate, still on the couch. Why hadn't they carried her into her bed?

She looked at the screen, the cartoon Captain Hook was being mocked by Peter Pan, forced to cry out loud 'I'm a codfish.' Henry was laughing madly, his head on Killian's lap, his legs kicking the air and his arms holding his chest while her pirate tickled the kid with his hook as some kind of punishment.

"I wouldn't never say that. It's bloody ridiculous." The laugh stained his words. "You know, is like seeing my father without the beard."

Emma looked at the screen wide eyes, his father was like the cartoon Captain Hook?

"It's awesome, being the son of a pirate and all." Henry was now quieter and the couch and Killian had stopped shaking. "Not any pirate, but Blackbeard!"

"How can I be pictured as this scurvy idea of pirate? Can't even he hold hostage a bundle of lads?" Emma smiled as Henry giggled again. "The Crocodile doing for sure. Must have created the entire _film_ thing himself." Killian laughed too. "Mr. Smee is the only one amazingly portrayed!"

"Mum your awake!" Henry stopped the film and sit up straight.

"I'm sorry love, we've disturbed ye." His hand that was holding her tight against him, gave her a little squeeze.

"I'm okay, just need some water." Emma tried to stood but her knees gave out under her and she stumbled next to Killian once more.

"You're still exhausted darling." He smiled, run his hook through her hair and gave her a head rub. "Ye need some sugar not just water."

"I'm going to bring you some cocoa mum." Henry rushed out of their sight.

"Ye should get some more sleep Emma of mine." Killian kissed her temple, his lips lingered on her skin making her feel dizzier. "You are shaking." His words were brimmed with concern.

Emma smiled and looking up at the pirate's ocean blue eyes she realized he was right, she was shaking, but not just because she was really tired, but because she was afraid. Afraid of the new situation she was into. He was here caring for her, protecting her, loving her without asking a single thing in exchange. Loving her.

"What's wrong love?"

That was wrong, love. "It's just…" Emma struggled for words. "… we have.. I have…"

A loud bang noise bring both of them out of their shared moment, the door of the apartment flew open. Killian stood up and drew out his cutlass.

"Be quiet both of ye." Emma looked puzzled at the pair standing in the door way. "Ariel has great aiming."

An old man holding a sword was in her doorway, his left arm hung limp at his side. The tall man was wearing dark mariner modern clothes, his hair and beard were totally white. His black eyes burn in wrath, the irises brimmed with a white circle. Emma had seen that dark murderous glare before, she had seen it in the man who now stood in front of her. Thirst for revenge.

"Sinbad." Her pirate acknowledged. "Take me, don't hurt them."

The old man, fucking Sinbad really?, barked a dark laugh. "I'm not after ye. Where's the lad?"

Henry chose that precise moment to walk out of the kitchen, a steaming mug in his hand. The red-haired woman turned her big baby blue eyes towards the kid.

The sweat dripped down Emma's forehead, she screamed, pleaded but it wasn't good enough. Before Killian or her had a chance to even move, a second shot was heard as the bullet screamed out of the rifle. The connection of metal and the mug was quick. Henry wasn't hurt.

Emma sighed, a sigh of anger, anguish and agony. They had attacked her kid, her son. With a war cry that could have made any other opponent run Hook, not her sweet loving pirate but the murderous one, assaulted the old man with his cutlass and hook, merciless.

Emma jumped from the couch trying to reach the mermaid before she could reload the rifle. In a heartbeat she launched on the little mermaid pushing Henry aside. The kid rushed upstairs. Good.

Emma tumbled onto the floor, she had got up to quickly losing her balance in an attempt to stoop the red-haired beauty. Ariel had fallen to the floor too but she got back up and the mermaid turned back to face her, her blue eyes were now a deep purple shadow, she had a sword too.

Henry had went down the stairs, holding his grandparent's sword in both hands. Emma shook her head trying to focus her sigh. Killian was fighting with the old man, their swords singing. The mermaid began to move toward her kid again, with a clever movement of the sword Ariel was holding she disarmed Henry, with another move she knock him out hitting him hard in the head.

"I've the lad!"

Emma could hear the old man laughing. This wasn't going to happen. She stood up with a great effort and grabbed her father's sword.

"Did you really think that getting rid of me would be shoo easy?"

The red-haired woman launched forwards, Emma could barely deflect it. Her opponent realized her weakness and attacked again, again, again and again.

Emma loosed her balance. She was too tired, her muscles didn't respond properly.

Her sword fell clattering into the floor as her body sank forwards, her opponent's blade approaching her chest. She wished her parents would still be there.

A strong arm pulled her backwards pulling her t-shirt. Killian's hook circled Ariel's sword with skillful ease and with a yelp the mermaid opened her hand. It send a pleasurable tingle through her body, he had protected her.

Emma's eyes found the old man, he was getting too close to her pirate. She grabbed something and threw it at him, it was the tv controller. The man easily dodged ir, and looked at her in disbelieve. Then the man launched for her, Emma though she was death, only pillows around her to protect herself, the man was about to hit her square into her neck when her pirate's cutlass deflected the blow, the tilt of their opponent sword hit her in the head instead. She tried to get up from the couch but her head was throbbing painfully, blood streaming down her face. She moved further from Killian as the pair that was fighting furiously passed near her.

Killian just block a brutal hit, Emma tried to avoid Henry getting hurt if one of them lunged toward him again. She needed the rifle, or her gun, her gun, in the kitchen.

Her eyes found Henry ling form, she needed to protect his son.

As the pirate had to focus in the man the mermaid began to drag Henry out of the loft.

Emma could feel the adrenaline start to take over. She got up attacked the woman with her bare hands. The last thing she was going to do was let her take her kid away.

The red-haired mermaid slowly turned around her completely red eyes, Killian's fighting form passed between them followed by the old man in a mad dance of swords.

As Emma lunged for her opponent again, the mermaid stepped over to the side, her red eyes following her. The woman moved just enough before plunging her sword into her head.

Once again a saving hook deflected the blow.

But this time it all went wrong. Emma could feel the life being sucked out her, her eyes began to shut as blood stained her sigh. Her life was over and it didn't even flash before her eyes. Blackness engulfed her.

"Emmaaaa!" Killian lowered his sword missing his chance to defect the last blow, his yell turned into a curse rising from him like a war cry.

The old's man sword was buried into his already injured tight, his blood leaking to the floor.

The man attempted to shake the sword off, but Hook held it tight with his hook, as he back pedaled disarming Sinbad. With one last smooth movement Hook drove his cutlass into his opponent chest twisting it inside him. Killing him. As the man's body went limp Killian felt himself loose his balance, he glanced down at my hand, he wasn't shocked to discover his skin was deathly pale. He could hear a faint whooshing noise. He could smell blood. His vision blurred until all was blended into one nauseating medley of colors.

The world fell on Ariel's shoulders, she kneeled down next to Sinbad. No pulse. She kissed his blood covered lips, and licked the lasts droplets of his blood she was going to taste. After a brief prayer to Poseidon she closed his eyes. Sinbad was gone.

Ariel turned and looked to the fainted pirate. A tear streamed down her cheek. He looked like a living copy of her long lost Eric. She kissed him. She had never kissed Eric, but she kissed his replica instead and felt nothing. She had felt much more kissing the death body of her Sinbad, her companion.

Getting up she walked towards the kid and taking him in her arms she throw a bean into the floor, a portal opening. Why was she doing it anyway? Eric was death, Sinbad was death, her father was death, her sisters were death. Because of Ursula. She wanted the Sea Witch death. She wanted her voice back. The vortex was about to close, she closed her eyes and jumped.

Snow White gasped as they see their loft door blown up, the wood hanging sideways on its hitches. Charming pushed the door open and what they see paralyzed them. A woman they recognized as Ariel was holding a motionless Henry in her arms, easily as if he didn't weight a single pound. Her eyes were completely red as her hair, her cheeks stained with tears.

The terrifying part wasn't the mermaid, but the vortex that was opened in front of her, so close it licked her feet.

Both of them lunched forwards trying to prevent them from disappearing through the hole that was opened to another universe, another different world. But this time none of them was fast enough to reach the vortex before it completely closed, his time not just charming, but both of them stood in the spot where her grandson had just disappeared. Snow fell to her knees scratching the floor with her nails trying to dig out Henry.

"Emma?" James voice made Snow jerk her head to her left.

First she saw the man that was supposed to be fake's Ariel father, he had a sword, Hook's cutlass, buried to the tilt in his heart. Hook was splayed on the other man's legs, his head turned, a sword popping out of his leg, a pool of blood under the bodies.

Snow White jumped to her feet and over the pirate and the old man, reaching Emma limp form gasping.

"Emma, Emma sweetheart!" James was at her side holding Emma's wrist.

"She's alive." He gathered their daughter in her arms, her golden curls were stained with blood. "Let's take her to the hospital. Quick!" He completely forgot about the two bodies lying in the floor pierced by swords.

"What do we do with Hook?" Snow voice trembled. Emma loved the pirate.

"We can check him later. Emma's our top priority right now." Charming knew too that Emma loved the pirate, but they had just lost their grandson, they needed to save their daughter.

* * *

**Don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
